


Flight of the Gargoyle

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Forced commands, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, gladio/ex history, magical curses, no weightloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Prompto is preparing to be the best man for Noctis and Ignis upcoming wedding. It's been an experience watching the two get closer together through the process. He's happy for both of his friends, however when he receives a call from Noctis weeks before the wedding about helping his pet "bat" his world gets turned up side down.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 4
Collections: Promptio Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Promptio Big Bang. I got to work with an awesome artist Blind Royal Guardian whose work can be found here https://twitter.com/blindroyalguard/status/1321990432516198407?s=21
> 
> Edited by: allihearisradiogaga

The sun begins to sink behind the castle casting shadows across the kingdom. The iron gates to the castle are closed blocked and locked by wooden beams as people begin to move across the grounds lighting lanterns down the pathways.

The meats cooked from over the fire fill the air as children dash around the enclosed area feeling safe and secure. Couples stroll through the enclosed village looking up at the castles mounted monsters encased in stone. A horn is heard in the distance and movement stops as people scatter towards the center of the of open castle staring up at the unmoving statues.

Night finally falls as the people look up at the statues. Gradually cracks are heard coming from above as pieces of stone begin to fall to the ground landing with a solid thud. Screeches are heard as the statues that were once stone come to life.

The creatures are known to humans as gargoyles. For ages, they have lived in harmony with this group of humans and have offered their protection at night from the many daemons that roam outside the castle grounds. In return for their protection at night, the humans protect them during the day in their stone form. It is an agreement between both species that has kept the harmony between the two. Unfortunately, some incidents from earlier years could not be prevented but still, the agreement was held to manage the peace.

One such gargoyle slaps the side of his head dislodging a piece of stone from his pointed ear. He huffs and pushes back his long hair back with his claws looking up at the larger gargoyle standing beside him.

“Father.”

The larger gargoyle stares down at the younger one-horned brows pinched together. His leathery wings stretch out once and shake the tension from sleeping in one position all day. “Gladio,” he speaks gruffly. “It is still early in the evening and you have already come to me,” his father grins as Gladio looks up at him barbed tail bouncing behind him.

“You said I could join in with the humans today,” Gladio says wings resting behind his back. “Have breakfast with them?”

His father chuckles, “you mean dinner.”

“Yes that is what I meant,” he answers clawed feet bouncing in excitement. “Can I go now?”

His father snorts, “have you awaken your sister yet?”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “She’s not a hatchling anymore.”

His father places his clawed hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “She is not but she is your sister. You must look after her and she must look after you. If- “

“You’re not going to die,” Gladio interrupts. “Too stubborn and strong to let any old daemon hurt you.” He smirks placing his hands on his waist. “So once I wake her up, then dinner with humans?”

His father sighs, “yes you may, but be careful around the humans.”

Gladio waves his hand in a knowing manner. “I know. I know I’m _so_ much stronger than them. Have to be gentle,” he yells over his shoulder before gliding down towards the lower part of the castle. He lands on the bridge part of the tower and looks for his sister.

“Iris?” He looks where she was last seen sleeping and grins seeing the broken stone. “Oh no, where or where could Iris be,” he smirks feeling two sets of eyes on him. “Hmm, maybe I should just leave without her and go get some roasted pork all by myself.”

He hears her gliding and turns around blocking her feet from pushing him off the tower. He catches her in his arms and grins looking up at her eyes glowing brightly in the dark before dimming to their normal brown.

“No fair you used pork against me,” she pouts as Gladio holds her eyebrow raised.

“And it worked. Dad’s always saying- “

“Use your enemies’ weakness against them I know,” she says as she squirms out of his arms and lands on the stone ground arms crossed. “So what are we doing tonight?”

Gladio shrugs, “food first then we figure it out? But,” he drags out. “I think we should eat by the humans.”

Iris’s tail swishes behind her. “Ew, they eat stuff weird though. They _actually_ cook food,” she says giving Gladio a look of disgust.

Gladio rubs the nub on the top of his head that will grow into larger horns once he’s older. “Well yeah, but still it tastes kind of good? Nothing beats raw meat but they put this green and black stuff on it and it made it taste really good.”

Iris sighs folding her wings around her shoulders. “I guess so but are you sure this isn’t because you want to see Celeste?”

Gladio flusters, “Celeste, who’s that?”

Iris stares up at him giving him an eye-roll. “Gladio why do you hang out with her so much?”

He shrugs his wings, “because she’s interesting. She’s not like other humans. She likes fighting and learning how to battle more than sewing. She acts like one of us,” he whispers. “I don’t know how to explain it more than that but she’s interesting.”

“And she’s the king’s only daughter. Did you forget that” she scolds as Gladio looks away. “Gladio I just…I don’t want you to get hurt when she chooses a human over you.”

“She won’t,” he interrupts tone clipped. “We’re just friends, why can’t we be friends with humans? It’s always keep your distance don’t interact with them. I know our ancestors made a pact with them long ago with our clan but it’s been long enough. We should be closer to them or at least be able to interact with them more.”

Iris places her hand in Gladio’s. “Brother I just worry...they don’t live as we do. They can stay awake when the sun rises and I get scared if we say one wrong thing or do something wrong, they’ll kill us just because they can.”

“They would be breaking an oath to our clan,” he growls out. “They did nothing when Laosa ate one of their sheep. They were just assigned work duty elsewhere and had to pay amends to the family. The king has shown his kindness to us. I know it can be scary going to sleep and worrying about if you will wake the next day but dad…the clan leader wouldn’t put us in danger.”

Iris nods her head, “no he wouldn’t…and I want some pork now. I might even try the cooked one if you say it tastes so good,” she says scrunching up her nose.

Gladio smiles fangs poking out from his mouth. “Iris it tastes really good. I promise you’ll like it.” He jumps from the ledge and glides down with ease to an open spot on the ground folding his wings over his shoulders. It’s easier to move among the humans if he makes himself as small as possible.

“Hmm don’t promise something that hasn’t happened yet,” she says jumping on the ledge of the upper walkway before gliding down to the bottom of the ground. She stands by his side wings folding over her shoulders as she follows her older brother through the inside of the market within the castle. It’s not as lively as it is during the day or so the humans say as they pass by them. Iris walks closer to Gladio as one of the fires from outside sparks and sizzles as a human cooks meat. It smells interesting, fresh but does not have that blood-filled smell in the air as much. She stops by one of the stalls and looks over at Gladio.

“That one smells weird, she says nostrils widening before she sneezes three times. “Ugh, what is it?”

“That would be pepper and you’re not supposed to smell it so deeply. It messes your nose up,” he says looking behind him making sure she is following. He’s not worried about her getting lost. She can always find her way back towards the upper ledge. He just worries as the humans begin to widen their pathway to avoid them, not willing to take a risk they may touch a gargoyle.

Iris is wise beyond her years in regard to humans being so fickle still Gladio has to hope what she spoke of will not come to pass. The humans obey their king, just as his clan obeys his father the clan leader and as long as the king is in control everything should be fine.

Gladio finds what he has been looking for and pulls Iris up to the front. “Look at all that pork it’s so juicy looking,” he says staring at the pork being turned over the fire slowly as one of the cooks sprinkles on some of the green seasonings and red sauce.

“It smells weird,” she says eyes watching the pork spin round and round. “But I guess I can try some,” she says as Gladio is already asking for some meat handing out a shiny coin to the cook.

Humans are strange using such shinny useless objects to trade. He tried asking his father what the coins meant besides as a form of currency but all he received was humans must like shiny things. It wasn’t a good enough answer in his opinion. Besides, what will a shiny piece of metal do during a hunt or attack from a daemon? It would be better to trade or barter other goods than something so useless.

He receives some sliced meat placed on a large leaf and taps Iris on the shoulder. She turns around and looks at the grease cooked meat nose scrunched in disgust. “You sure it won’t kill me? It smells like dirt.”

“I’ve eaten some and it didn’t hurt me yet,” he smirks popping in one of the slices of meat into his mouth before licking his claws. “Go on try it,” he says pushing it towards her.

Iris whines before taking the smallest bit of meat and popping it into her mouth eyes shut tight as she lets it sit in her mouth.

Gladio snorts, “you gotta chew it.”

Iris grunts and begins to chew the meat slowly before opening her eyes at the flavor. “It’s hot like fire but it tastes… I don’t know it tastes good?”

Gladio laughs taking another piece of meat from his leaf plate before Iris is snatching the leaf from his hands stuffing as much of the meat in her mouth as she can.

“Hey,” Gladio yells as Iris dodges from him easily. “Don’t act like a hatchling,” he growls out, pushing through the humans quickly before grabbing her from the back of her tunic. “Gotcha now share.”

Iris gulps loudly wiping her face with the back of her hand giving Gladio a toothy grin. “All gone!”

Gladio let’s go of her as Iris flops to the ground. “Hey, that was rude.”

“You ate my pork!”

“But it was so good and aren’t you supposed to give to your younger sister more,” she teases.

Gladio is about to speak when bells begin to ring. He watches as the humans begin to screech and yell scrambling towards their shelters. They quickly take what they have in hand and barricades themselves from the incoming danger from beyond the castle walls. Gladio’s face changes from annoyance to stoic in a second. “Iris lead the young ones to the shelter don’t argue with me,” he starts seeing her mouth open.

She shuts her mouth giving a simple nod of her head before finding the nearest stone wall and begins to climb it quickly. She jumps off from the middle and glides to the upper ledge joining the other younger gargoyles leading them down towards the shelter in the tower.

Gladio makes sure his sister has left before jumping towards one of the castle walls scaling it as quickly as he can. His claws dig into the stone with ease as he climbs towards the top of the castle joining the older gargoyles. He jumps down towards one of the stone ledges and looks over at the other gargoyle beside him.

“What type is it,” he asks eyes scanning the land around the castle.

“Pack of voretooths but they are organized,” she says getting into crouch position on the edge of the wall claws digging into the side. “They’re acting different,” she says before pointing a green arm out in front of her. “Thereby the large clump of trees.” She jumps off from the ledge and begins to glide to the pack of voretooths. Gladio joins after her gliding down towards the daemons.

His claws are out as he lands on the back of one from above breaking its neck upon impact. “Cynthia,” he shouts as one of the daemons bites into his shoulder. He hisses eyes glowing grabbing from behind his back and yanking the beast over his head. He feels the blood pouring down his shoulder and grunts as the voretooth lifts itself up growling at Gladio. Gladio pounces on the beast dodging to the side before grabbing its back leg and swinging it off into the distance with a resounding crack.

He hears a lionfish roar and sees Cynthia getting tagged by the voretooth in a group. They nip and jump towards at her trying to make her give a large opening. Gladio runs on all four and barrel rolls into one of them while she grabs another by the neck and stomps on its back holding it down before yanking its body away with ease.

“I had them,” she growls slashing at another voretooth that comes across her path. Gladio doesn’t say anything and just rips the next voretooth that tries to attack them. It was six in total that tried to attack them. He stands up panting looking back at Cynthia.

“You alright,” he asks seeing her covered in blood unsure if it’s her own or the daemons.

“This is embarrassing,” she grumbles turning from him. “Having the scrawny gargoyle of the clan save me,” she teases.

“No,” she says raising an eyebrow. “You’ve not even grown into your horns nor grown at all with those stick arms. It’s pathetic and you’re supposed to be the clan leader’s son,” she says before running on all fours back towards the castle.

Gladio is about to retort with a witty response. He had one in his head he’s positive. But by the time he’s about to say it she’s already gone. He’s not that scrawny he’s still growing. Hell, yet give it time. He reaches over his shoulder and feels something jagged pushing out of his skin. He pulls on it and sees a voretooth tooth had been lodged in his shoulder.

Bells ring out in the distance signaling the end of the battle or attack. It was strange only seeing voretooth out at night planning their next attack. They’re usually not so smart or only attack those that run into their territory. Either way, it’s too much to think of. He needs some rest and some bandage to place pressure over his new wound. Maybe he’ll be lucky and get a cool scar from it.

He arrives back at the castle blood dried on his shoulder and down his arm. He hears the wings before seeing his father. He stands up straighter and looks up at him worried. “Clan leader I’ve…”

“Come with me,” his father states instead grabbing him by his one good shoulder. Gladio's face heats up as his father takes him away from the others. He feels like a hatchling getting scolded for the first time. His father stops right by one of the stone walls and looks down at his son.

“You are hurt,” he asks slowly looking down at the crusted over the shoulder. He begins to look over the rest of Gladio's body seeing the various scrapes and bruises already forming on his olive tone skin.

“Yes,” he says quickly. “But nothing that can’t be fixed with a stone set. I’m alright,” he starts as his father stands up looming over him. He flinches looking down at his clawed hands still covered in blood. “I wanted to help Cynthia and I sent Iris to gather the young and hide and…”

His father rests his hand on his shoulder. “Gladio I am proud of you. I am not disappointed with what has happened today. I only worry that you injured yourself more than you think.” He lets out a sigh of relief. “I am glad you are alive. When Rathfur mentioned how you joined in the battle with Cynthia I was worried when only she came back. She knows better than to leave a clan member behind.”

Gladio winces, “Dad don’t punish her…I slowed her down and got in the way. I was trying to help but I’m still not strong enough,” he says looking away.

His father ruffles his hair, “Gladio you have shown more strength than you can imagine today. It is not just physical strength that makes a good leader but a good planner, a strategist. You will do our clan proud when the time comes,” he smiles. “Now for the rest of the night, you must rest even if another daemon battle is started.”

“I… ok,” he says before looking at his father who is getting ready to return to the clan. “Why did the voretooth attack us? They don’t form in groups like this.” He scrunches his brows, “they were smart, they knew how to attack us and didn’t act like wild dogs.”

His father frowns, “I don’t know why, but I intend to find out why they went against their nature.” He pats him on the back, “come let Elle take a look at your shoulder and bandage you for the night. I need to discuss some topics with the king.”

Gladio follows after his dad rejoining the rest of the clan as his father makes his normal post-battle lectures before excusing himself to talk with the king. Gladio sighs watching his father leave before feeling someone wrap their arms around his middle.

“Gladio,” cries his sister. “How dare you get hurt,” she says slapping his bad arm making him see stars. “I was worried and you said you wouldn’t get hurt in battle ever… you liar.”

Gladio holds his bad arm against his body wincing. “Well I always wanted a nice scar,” he starts hearing his sister gasp. “Besides it’s not that bad just sore and dad said to just have Elle bandage it up. It’s not a big deal,” he says as his arm disagrees and throbs down to the tips of his claws.

Iris pouts, “well fine…next time I won’t care if you get hurt,” she huffs crossing her arms.

“Aww, Iris is that anything you should say to your brother,” he teases as she refuses to look at him. “Iris. Come on, hatchling.”

“Not a hatchling,” she growls at him.

“Oh, there’s Iris again,” he laughs as Iris turns her back on him once more. He sighs and places his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Cynthia came back without you,” she whispers. “I thought you were gone and then she said you were following her back home but you weren’t back,” she says, wiping her eyes.

Gladio kneels to her level and wipes the tears from her eyes, “hey it’s ok I’m still here. I’m still alive. I wouldn’t leave you alone Iris. I promise I won’t do that to you, alright?”

“You promise?”

Gladio gives her a toothy grin. “I promise Iris.”

Iris sniffles wiping her nose. “I guess… it’ll do but never do it again!”

“I’ll try not to can’t promise that,” he says shifting his arm into a more comfortable position. “I need to get this healed and find Elle. You wanna help your brother find them?”

Iris nods her head, “yeah I saw them at the front gate… I did good too, Gladio, I kept the hatchlings safe in the tower but they were such babies…” she continues as Gladio focuses on walking with her to find the healer.

It doesn’t take long only when the moon is in the middle of the sky does Gladio feel the achy forming behind his eyes. The medicine Elle had placed on his arm was potent and made him feel ready for the stone sleep already but he wanted to talk to Celeste to make sure she was alright. Of course, she should be ok, no daemons entered the castle but still, it would be fair to check on her.

With the little energy he does have he manages to glide towards her chambers stumbling on the outside landing. He almost pulls down the curtains blocking the view from outside but manages to realign himself and just stand up straight very still.

“Celeste,” he whispers, “are you awake?” His claws tap against the stone floor as he enters her chambers from the balcony. He places a clawed hand over his eyes and whispers again. “Celeste?”

“I’m decent,” he hears a soft voice come from inside the dim-lit room. He smiles as he walks towards her bed and sits down seeing the king’s daughter sit up in bed staring at him.

It was strange how humans viewed a sign of nakedness as a sign of wanting sex? The person could just be feeling hot and the fewer clothes the better or be heading to the lake to cool off or just not want to feel the bad texture of clothes against their skin. It didn’t mean anything sexual it just meant they were naked.

So when he sees Celeste in nothing but her nightgown and slippers, he doesn’t think of how it might seem to other humans. How it might seem that Celeste might be using her body to tempt him. In layman’s terms, Gladio was thick in the head when it came to some human customs and traditions.

Celeste however knew of said customs and traditions growing up and frankly did not care. Oh she had to follow said rules and it was stifling and frustrating being unable to act and speak how she really wanted but around Gladio, he gave her that freedom to just be herself. It was liberating in its way.

“So,” Gladio starts tail hanging off the bed. “I went into battle today. It was awesome,” he beams.

“I heard,” she smiles, “or I heard the bells go off and knew your clan was going to fight. But that is great! You had your first battle.”

Gladio flushes, “yes first battle…but it was strange.”

“How so?”

Gladio bites his lip, “well the daemons…they were acting organized more in tune with each other as if they were being commanded by someone or following orders. Daemons don’t follow orders they fight for themselves or fight because their pack is in danger. They never just attack without reason.”

“You sound as if you are defending them,” She says leaning her elbow against her knee in a relaxed position.

“I’m not but Celeste it was strange.”

Celeste sighs, “well it was your first battle maybe you were just seeing things. Or maybe it was just a really big pack attacking?”

Gladio shrugs with his wings, “hmm I’m not sure but anyway tell me more about your day or uh nighttime?”

Celeste giggles brushing her hand against his bad shoulder. Gladio winces as she gasps. “Oh my gosh Gladio where did you get that?”

“Battle,” he winces. “It’ll be fine after a stone sleep. Just stings a bit.”

She bites her lips before reaching over and kissing the top of his wound. “There all better,” she laughs.

“Sort of,” she says before her eyes widen. “Oh that reminds me while everyone was fighting the daemons a man came in from the outside,” she beams. He’s very tall, handsome, and has the strangest hair color I’ve ever seen,” she sighs dreamily.

Gladio clears his throat, “so, you fancy him?”

Celeste snorts, “fancy him? Well, maybe for his features but do I want anything else from him not really. I hardly know him Gladio and you know my father only wants the best suitor for his _only_ daughter,” she says sadly. “I’ll probably be married to some snaggletooth drunk with no compassion.”

Gladio frowns, “no you won’t…I won’t let it happen.”

She turns on her side and looks up at him, “oh really? How would you do that?”

Gladio scratches his cheek thinking. “Hmm, I’d fly you away far from the castle and hide you.”

“But what about the daemons?”

“I can fight them,” he boasts.

“But only at nighttime,” she sighs. “It’d have to be a very far away that my father couldn’t find me _and_ I’d have to hide you during the day so you wouldn’t get smashed and—”

“Celeste those are all what-ifs,” he starts patting her hand. “I’m sure your father will choose a good husband for you.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. “Gladio that’s the whole point I don’t want him to choose I want to choose. Don’t,” she sighs running a hand through her hair. “Don’t gargoyles get to choose who they mate with?”

Gladio gulps wondering how this topic came up so quickly. “Uh yes, we choose who to mate with unless it will disrupt the dynamics of the clan.” He says earning a raised eyebrow from Celeste.

“So if two gargoyles are wanting to engage with another gargoyle instead of fighting to the death for their honor the one being wooed has to choose between them. However, if they can’t choose between both of them, they can have both if the other two agree. If they don’t agree then they dismiss themselves from the relationship completely and have to move on to a new love. If it can’t be solved that way then the three must choose to leave the clan and start somewhere else or by this point, one of the suitors has given up on their love interest because it’s too much work. So you can be free to choose who you love but you have to fight for that love. It’s not just the beginning of feeling love…well that’s how my dad explained it at least.”

“Your dad is Clarus right?”

“Y-yeah the best clan leader ever, or I think he’s the best clan leader,” he smiles. “But anyway this new human,” he says changing the subject. “Do you think he can be trusted?”

Celeste shrugs, “I didn’t get time to have my father introduce me but he seems polite.” She bites her nail before spitting it out. “I don’t know much more about him but his name is Ardyn and supposedly he has magic. Which if true would be amazing to see don’t you think?”

“I guess it would be,” he answers unsure. “I haven’t seen magic before unless you count daemon magic and if it’s the same as daemon magic then he might be dangerous.” He holds her hand gently. “Celeste promise to be careful around this new human. I might be overthinking or it might be the medicine messing with my head but just be careful.”

Celeste laughs softly and kisses Gladio right between his brow, “I’ll be careful my dark knight.”

Gladio stands up suddenly flustered and looks down at the grinning Celeste. “Thank you.”

Celeste giggles, “You're welcome and maybe tomorrow night we can meet again? I think you need your rest, your face is already turning red. You don’t want to fall sick even quicker right,” she teases.

“No…I mean no,” he answers before making an awkward exit out of her room gliding down from the balcony towards his perch area for the night. He should just rest as his father wanted him to do and just wait until sunrise when he’ll be able to turn to stone and have this wound healed along with the beating of his heart. It must be an effect from the battle. A post-battle heart complication.

Celeste watches Gladio leave and looks over her shoulder in the dark shadows. “I told you he’ll be useful. So naïve,” she laughs.

A man no older than sixteen appears forming from the shadows grinning. He steps forward towards Celeste’s bed. “Darling he fancies you,” he says lifting her hand to his lips. “He’ll be easy to mold but, do you really wish to throw his friendship away? He has been so kind to you over the years.”

Celeste looks into the amber eyes and smiles, “kindness has no payment greater than what I am seeking. I want you to join me by my side. Your magic and my kingdom will prove fruitful in the coming years.”

“Oh you ask for so little,” he teases.

“No, I am asking for the only way I can be free from what my father wants. Besides, he won’t be around for much longer, not with your help and mine,” she smirks. “Tomorrow I’ll venture to that cave have Gladio fly me there and then we can begin the process of getting rid of those gargoyles once and for all.”

The teen frowns, “you dislike them so much?”

“They failed to protect my mother. My father has protected them after their negligence why should I care for such creatures.” She places her hand against his chest. “Besides, why do we need such creatures anymore when we shall have your magic Ardyn?”

“Why indeed,” he grins leaning down kissing her on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“…ok you lost me. Repeat the last part,” asks Iris sitting on the ledge of the castle as her brother paces.

“I already told you I went to see Celeste and we were talking about gargoyles _and_ ,” he mumbles, “mating habits. She was interested? I guess…not all humans get to choose their mates, and then she looked sad,” he furrows his brows. “And then she kissed me right here,” he says pointing at the spot in between his raised brows. “What does that mean? I got kissed on the head but they kiss dogs on the head but also humans do it to loved ones too and…”

He feels a chill run down his back and looks behind him seeing Iris rub her hands together eyes shining like daggers. He gulps. “Iris?”

“You like her,” she shouts suddenly grabbing him by the shoulders. He gasps stumbling back as he holds his bad arm. “Oh sorry sorry but Gladio she likes you!”

“She does?”

“Well humans don’t kiss just anyone and she’s a princess so she has to more strictly ration her kisses,” she says excitedly. “I still don’t trust her but if she kissed you and not just once but twice, she must like you. It’s like they kiss twice and have a baby soon afterward… I think Janeth told me they eat a lot of slobber and that’s how they make babies.”

Gladio holds his head in his hand. “Iris that’s not how it works.”

“…then do they just have sex like most animals then?”

“I assume so,” he says face turning a darker brown. “I don’t know but I doubt she got pregnant from a simple kiss. Seems weird since they don’t only kiss lovers but their kin as well.”

“Hmm that does make sense…but Gladio they don’t show affection as much as we do. They don’t use touch often to communicate it’s weird.”

Gladio sighs, “it is strange but I guess I’m not any closer to finding the answer,” he says as Iris’s tail whacks his leg.

“She likes you plain and simple. It’s just a matter if you like her back or not,” she says crossing her arms over her chest looking out at the dwindling darkness. “Just sleep on it and think about it,” she says patting his good shoulder before gliding to her normal post. Gladio sighs and perches himself on the ledge getting into his normal position arms stretched out, mouth open wide, and tail curved as the sun begins to rise hardening his body into pure stone.

Becoming stone feels strange. Gladio figures it must be similar to how normal humans nap or sleep. It feels like a calm darkness overcomes his senses and makes everything freeze all at once. If he’s not in his normal position and just feels the change happen without his input, he wakes up restless and on edge. It’s a forced sleep, not one he is expecting and as such he panics at the sensation. It used to bother him when he was younger and could not understand why his limbs would stop moving. Why stone would rise up from the end of his feet and encase him in a tomb.

However, with his stone sleep, he’s able to heal quicker than normal. It’s almost an instant heal from his point of view. Thus when he awakens that night roaring as the bits of stone fly through the air, he tests his shoulder out. It aches, but overall the wound is completely gone. No sign he was ever bitten by a voretooth last night. He looks up at his dad and nods to him watching his father glide down towards the courtyard. He mentioned needing to talk to the king about important matters.

Gladio pops his shoulder once feeling the tension leave his arm completely before gliding down to where his sister is still peeling off the stone from her skin.

“So do you want some more of that spiced pork from last night?”

Iris beams, “is that a real question? The answer is yes,” she says excitedly before her face turns into a Cheshire cat-like grin. “But you should do something else before you eat.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow at her confused before feeling the tap on his arm. He turns around and sees Celeste standing behind him.

“Celeste? What are you doing up here?”

“Gladio I need your help,” she interrupts looking up at him before spotting Iris. “It’s urgent and can’t wait.”

Gladio looks back at Iris, you going to be alright?”

“I’m not a hatchling anymore,” she says crossing her arms over her chest. “Go make your own hatchlings,” she whispers to him before gliding down to the ground before he can say anything.

Gladio just groans and covers his face skin turning darker. Celeste smiles up at him, “what did she say?”

Gladio clears his throat, “nothing of importance but you need help?”

Celeste nods her head, “I need to get away from here,” she speaks biting her lip. “My father, he… he’s found someone for me and I don’t want to marry him. If you fly me away somewhere to hide maybe he’ll forget about it or listen to me more.”

Gladio frowns, “you’re getting married?”

“I am being forced to marry,” she bites out. “Some lord or other nobility from another kingdom. They’ll take me away and I won’t be able to see anyone here again… even you,” she says turning her face away. “Please you have to help me.”

Gladio rubs the nubs on his head. “Celeste even if I wanted to help you where would you hide? I can’t protect you during the day and you would need supplies and…”

“Gladio I’ve already made my decision,” she purses her lips. “I’m leaving tonight with or without your help. I just thought after being my friend for so long you would help me,” she says voice cracking.

He winces looking down at his one human friend. She had been there for him often when he was younger. She wasn’t scared of him or the other gargoyles like most of the humans in the castle. She didn’t treat him as just a guardian of the castle but an actual person. What type of friend would he be if he didn’t help her? Still, they would need to be clever with this escape.

He bites the inside of his cheek before responding. “Daemons are outside the castle at this time. It will be dangerous to fly somewhere safe. The best course of action would be a protected enclosed space or somewhere with higher ground to prevent the daemons from coming after you.” He gently touches her hand in his clawed one. “Once I get you out from here there will be no turning back. Are you sure there is no other way? My father is talking with yours perhaps we can—”

“If you don’t want to help me just say so,” she yanks her hand from his. “I should have known better than to ask for help from you.” She turns her back on him and begins to walk away.

“Celeste wait I’ll help.” He says quickly looking around. “I’ll help but you need to be ready soon.”

“I already have what I want to take,” she tells him bluntly. “The dress hides most of the supplies.”

“Weapon?”

“Daggers on my thigh,” she huffs. “Gladio it’s like you’ve never known me before.”

“I want to be prepared.” He grunts before rubbing his head. “Oh, a map?”

“I have one,” she answers. “There is a cave not too far from here. It should be a good hiding place for tonight.”

Gladio frowns, “you’ve been planning this for some time then?”

Celeste sighs, “Gladio don’t give me that look. I’m tapped here I had to have a plan on how to escape if I needed to, and I need to. This will be a difficult goodbye,” she says tearing up. She wipes her face quickly and looks up at him. “I’m ready to escape Gladio.”

He doesn’t have anything else to say. At the end of the night, he will be losing one of his best friends. If she’s smart she’ll leave him when he turns to stone. She’ll need all the distance she can get before the king sends out troops to find her.

He spreads his wings out and jumps to the edge holding out a hand for her. “I’ll carry you and you tell me the direction of that cave.”

Celeste takes his hand and stands on the ledge with him. “I’ll show you. Thank you for helping me Gladio,” she yelps as he lifts her into his arms bridal style.

“You’re welcome it’s what friends are for,” he smiles before jumping off the ledge of the castle and gliding out into the dark.

* * *

He’s not sure how Celeste can see in the dark or even how she knows the outside terrain so well. Maybe human maps are detailed enough to know a cluster of oaks is on the left in the darkness. Maybe Celeste memorized the map and has been planning this escape for longer than Gladio could guess. The point is once he hears her telling him to veer right towards the cave, he’s thankful for the break. His wings have been aching the last 10 minutes and his arms feel like jelly after carrying her for so long. He spots the entrance to the cave with ease and glides down towards the ground landing with a thump. He keeps her in his arms as he scans the area before setting her down.

“I don’t smell anything daemonic around… strange this would be a nice spot to hunt,” he says watching Celeste move towards the cave on her own.

“Celeste wait,” he says jogging up towards her position. He skids in front of her blocking her from entering the cave. “What are you doing?”

Celeste raises an eyebrow, “entering the cave of course? I’m not going to stand out here and be bait for any passing daemon around.”

Gladio sighs, “right and you can see the blue outline of the cave? You can see the glowing moss of that cave of so clearly?”

“Well no but that’s why I have you to be my eyes for seeing glowing moss and blue cave lights,” she says flustered.

Gladio takes a moment to collect himself. “Right, that’s why I’m here… Celeste stay close to me. We’re not going far into the cave just enough to take cover.” He takes hold of her hand in his and begins to walk towards the cave looking at the glowing moss as a guide.

He makes his movement slow as he enters the cave so Celeste can keep up. They don’t need to venture too far in otherwise they may end up lost and he’s not going to get either of them lost. He cloaks his wings over his shoulder the cave walls narrowing as he moves further in. He looks back over his shoulder and sees Celeste's eyes unfocused as she follows him in the dark. He sees a sliver of the entrance of the cave and stops.

“This spot will be good enough.”

“But it doesn’t feel like we went too far,” Celeste asks. “We should go further in.”

“Celeste I can see the entrance from here. There is a large sheet of rock blocking the view from the entrance so no one will be able to see us. It’s a good vantage point and you will be safe here. I promise.”

However, no sooner had he finished talking to her he hears the wind blow through the cave along with a constant hissing sound in the air. He looks around seeing nothing in the dark. “Celeste,” he whispers. “Can you see the cave entrance?”

He begins to back up slowly keeping Celeste behind his back as he looks deeper into the cave as the hissing sound begins to get louder and louder.

She turns around quickly as she walks backwards shaking. “No.”

Gladio keeps his eyes trained on the darkness of the cave as the ground shakes under his feet. “It’s going to be alright- “

Suddenly a large snake emerges from the depths of the cave and strikes to the side of Gladio. Gladio dodges the blow pulling Celeste with him. The moon shines off the snake curling around at the front of the entrance. It snaps it’s fangs and hisses its tail shaking. It raises itself up as tall as it can within the cave.

Celeste stands behind Gladio pulling her daggers out from under her dress eyes unfocused. “I felt it move–where is it?” she asks hands shaking as the hissing grows.

Gladio gulps, “Celeste don’t move from this spot. The entrance is close straight ahead. I’m going to distract it,” he says before running on all four towards the snake. He leaps towards the head claws out at his pounces. Unfortunately, the snake uses its tail to knock him right into the cave wall before aiming its attention towards Celeste.

The snake slithers on its belly, tongue extending in the air as it follows the scent of Celeste. It raises its head above and strikes teeth getting stuck in the cave wall. Celeste had slid under the beast while Gladio had dug his claws into the large snake trying to pull it back. It has only angered the snake even further as it returns its attention back to Gladio and begins to move its tail to the side, up and down anyway it can trying to get the clinging gargoyle off its tail.

Celeste meanwhile takes this opportunity to stab the snake in its belly dark blood pouring on the ground. The snake raises its belly in pain before bringing it down crushing Celeste under its weight.

Gladio roars eyes glowing brightly as he claws his way up the snake as if it is nothing more than some castle wall and begins to slash at the beast making it roll off of Celeste. He reaches the top of the snake’s head and claws its eyes out, blinding it. He rolls off the beast and gathers Celeste in his arms while the snake is distracted and runs towards the exit of the cave.

Celeste holds onto him tightly as dashes out of the cave into the moonlight. Celeste blinks her eyes getting used to the light and winces when Gladio drops her on the ground.

“Gladio!”

“Stay here,” he roars wiping his nose as he centers himself in front of the cave waiting. That daemon must have been waiting for ages to feed, to attack, to cause harm. He’s not going to allow it to hurt Celeste more than it has. His eyes glow as he hears the hissing from the cave. He crouches down waiting. Listening.

It strikes!

The snake exits the cave teeth extended aiming for Gladio. Gladio rolls out of the way before pouncing at the snake’s back. He hooks his claws into the beast’s neck and digs further and further into the beast’s neck before yanking the bone from its neck as much as he can. The snake slithers and snaps trying to reach Gladio and in its own haste ends its life snapping its own neck.

It falls to the ground black blood pooling around its body. Gladio steps over the unmoving body and rolls its massive head to the side. He digs his claws through the scales and slashes across its neck making sure the beast will stay dead and not surprise him later. He walks over towards Celeste still where he left her and groans.

He crouches by her and sniffs around her, wincing. “You are bleeding somewhere.”

“You can smell it under all the blood,” she asks looking up at Gladio wiping the black blood from his body.

“It’s not hard to pick up,” he says looking into her eyes. “Do you wish to continue to stay here outside the castle walls?”

Celeste shakes her head, “no… I want to return. This plan was stupid of me…”

Gladio pats her head, “not stupid… we just made a few errors but everyone is safe.” He stands up stretching, “I’ll talk to my father… he’s friends with your dad and maybe, maybe he can find a different path for you to take,” he smiles.

Celeste laughs, “you don’t understand… Gladio I have no choice going back. I’ll be married to someone I hate because it’s better than being eaten by daemons.” She grabs hold of her head wincing. “I don’t,” she starts before her eyes roll to the back of her head fainting.

“Celeste,” he says shaking her. She only groans at his touch. Gladio feels the top of her head worried. “You’re warm,” he says to himself as he picks her up in his arms. He looks around for anything that can be used as a way to glide in the air and finds only the cave which may just be enough to give him a lift. He rips the bottom of her dress and uses it to strap her against him. He climbs up the outside of the cave and takes a running leap wings spread as he picks up on a small breeze. He focuses as he tries to use it to get higher and higher.

It works!

He’s able to get enough lift to glide safely above the plain of the land. He only hopes he’ll be able to make it in time back towards the castle. That snake must have bitten her. He must not have protected her enough. This is all his fault. He feels the wind lift him higher as he keeps his sights out towards the open. He has to make it to the castle soon.

* * *

As soon as he had landed at the main entrance of the castle holding the unconscious Celeste in his arms horns went off signaling his entrance. The humans backed away from him as he carried her towards the main castle. She was snatched from his arms by a young man soon after he had stepped through the castle. He’s barely able to get out what happened before he feels his father pressing his hand against his shoulder.

“Gladiolus,” his father uses his full name and Gladio only hangs his head in shame.

“She didn’t want to be married… we thought… It doesn’t matter a large snake attacked us I protected her from most of it but,” he starts throat beginning to close. “It’s all my fault. She’s hurt because of me.”

Clarus keeps hold of Gladio before pulling him by his side. “Do not tell the king it is your fault.”

“What?”

Clarus makes Gladio look at him. “Do not tell the king it is your fault. She wanted to escape her marriage and you assisted as a loyal friend to the crown. Do you understand?”

Gladio looks up at his dad and nods his head, “I, I understand. We were foolish… I am loyal to her and wanted to help her,” he asks as his father nods his head. Gladio wipes his face and stands beside his father in the main chambers, waiting for the king to arrive.

The door opens from the side and from it walks the king along with his advisor and a new face he has not seen before. The stranger has red to purple like hair and is dressing in long robes covering most of his body. He carries with him a book and jar full of a glowing light blue substance.

He does not offer an introduction and ignores the two gargoyles in the chambers. “your majesty you know of the one ingredient I need to save your daughter,” he looks at the two gargoyles in the room and smirks. “I hope you will be able to retrieve a willing sample for me soon.”

The king purses his lips, “you will have your ingredient once the sun has risen,” his attention turns towards Clarus and Gladio. He dismisses his advisor from the chamber done with their services before taking a seat on his throne. He motions for both of them to come forward and sighs.

“Clarus,” he starts.

“Your majesty,” he says bowing as Gladio follows his father’s lead.

“You were right,” he says. “In forcing my hand with my daughter I have nearly lost her. I am thankful for your son’s actions but it is his actions that have led her to be in such a position.”

“He was only being loyal to the princess,” Clarus answers. “He has come to regret his actions and will further be forced to attend to the rookery until he has learned responsibility.”

The king sighs, “I understand your punishment but how do I know his loyalty with my daughter will not be tested again? If she asks him to jump will he ask how high? I need more than just a punishment for your son. My daughter almost died because of his actions!”

Gladio hunches hearing the words but does not speak. Clarus pats Gladio on the back. “My son proved to be a protector for your daughter. In their foolish actions, he was the only one able to slay the beast and keep her from harm as much as possible. He is young and will grow stronger in time. It would be unwise to end a dear friendship after a misjudgment due to youth. Do you not remember your own follies when you were younger? It is a terrible event but nothing can be changed from this point. Please do not make a decision both will regret.”

The king rubs his temple and looks over at the blood-soaked Gladio and sighs, “you haven’t even removed the blood?”

Gladio looks towards his father.

“Don’t look towards your father. Answer me,” he snaps.

“I have not removed the blood…it was not important at the time,” he answers as the king rubs his chin thoughtfully.

“Hmm, the folly of youth indeed. I suppose your punishment will be well enough but I must ask something of you Clarus.” He frowns, “the potion to heal my daughter requires an extra ingredient. It requires the stone of a gargoyle.”

Clarus nods his head, “Then you may have as much stone as you need. I am sure some of the shed skin- “

“It cannot be the shed stone skin…it must be pure stone. A solid piece through and through,” he interrupts.

“How much?”

“I was told only the tip of a tail enough to fit in the palm of my hand.” He looks at Gladio, “surely you will offer a bit of stone to save my daughter won’t you.”

Before Gladio can answer his father intervenes. “You want the strongest stone. It would be more potent of a healing potion if my tail was used. I will not miss a piece of my tail as long as it’s for your princess.”

“Father.”

“Gladio keep quiet,” he snorts. “You’ve disappointed me enough for the night. Keep your mouth shut,” he looks back towards the king awaiting his answer.

“You make a good point then tomorrow morning you will be missing a tail. Both of you are dismissed,” he waves his hand as Clarus leads Gladio out of the chamber grabbing him by the shoulder. Gladio stumbles outside the chamber with his father and yanks away from him.

“Why did you do that?! I could have redeemed myself,” he yells tail thrashing behind him.

Clarus looks down at Gladio and sighs, “there is more to it than giving a stone tail.” He looks around the castle and grunts. “Gladio gather your sister and both of you come towards the west upper wing.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “father?”

“Just do as I ask and be quick about it,” he growls. Leaving him as he walks down the hallway towards the war room.

Gladio doesn’t understand why his father is so upset. He knows he made a mistake; he has disappointed him but it can’t be just what happened. He’s never seen his father so afraid before. He must know something. Gladio begins to walk down the hall his father took but pauses. He doesn’t want to disappoint his father any further he leaves the castle and heads out towards the stables.

The stables are a good place to wipe the blood from his skin and clean up before he has to face Iris and his father again. He grabs a bucket and begins to rinse off the blood from his body and shivers. It’s freezing but it’s better than feeling stuck on blood everywhere on his body. Once he deems himself decent enough, he searches for his sister finding her in the market looking at the various tools crafted in the blacksmith shop. He approaches her and clears his throat.

“Iris dad needs to speak with us,” he states looking down at her as she offers an excuse to stay. “Iris now,” he commands making his sister pout. He doesn’t want to be the bad guy but it seems that’s all he has become. First getting the princess injured, disappointing his father, and now Iris is angry at him. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs as he watches his sister scale the wall first before following her.

“Why did dad call for us?”

“I don’t know,” Gladio says climbing. “I think he’s afraid… something must be wrong.”

Iris climbs the last of the wall and pulls herself over the edge. “If dad’s scared then it’s worse than something being wrong.”

Gladio frowns, “I don’t know but if dad needs to speak with us privately it must be serious,” he mumbles heading for the west side with Iris.

“Dad,” yells Iris running up to Clarus as soon as she sees him. “Gladio is being mean he thinks you’re scared of something, but you don’t get scared of anything, right?” She hugs him around the middle and looks up at him. He smiles softly and pats her head.

“Iris you will have to be strong,” he starts making her eyes widen.

Gladio interrupts, “dad what’s wrong? If it’s the stone piece let me give it…”

Clarus sighs, “it’s not just the stone they are asking for. Gladio there has been unrest in this castle for a few months until recently when that mage appeared overnight.”

Gladio scrunches his brow, “but he hasn’t been here long enough to cause trouble? Only two days and nights?”

Clarus frowns, “Gladio he is a mage that should be enough to put you on edge. Not all of them are bad but most cannot be trusted. He is the one who came up with the potion asking for our stone. He has the king’s trust in less time and the princess,” he starts.

Gladio frowns, “she has feelings for him. Then she—" he pauses looking at his father. He looks down at his claws. “I understand…I’m sorry I disappointed you—”

Clarus pulls Gladio in for a hug, “you didn’t disappoint me. I was terrified when you arrived covered in blood. The king, he has been kind to us but for his kin, he would do anything for them. Just as I would tear him apart if he threatened you. It comes with being a father.”

He releases him from the hug and looks at both his children, “which is why both of you must leave this place. You need to hide in the secret spot I showed you for an event like this.”

Iris tears up, “dad what do you mean?”

Clarus grimaces, “I fear the king will not stop at just taking a piece of my tail for compensation. I fear there is something more sinister amid this chaos. That is why at the end of tonight you must go towards the wood and stay there for the day.”

“Father what about you,” Gladio asks. “How can you ask us to leave and you not follow?”

Clarus pats him on the head, “it would be suspicious if I was not here. I may be acting paranoid but I feel it in my bones. Something sinister has entered this castle and it is not as easy to kill as a daemon.”

Gladio bites his lip, “if…if you feel this way then does the clan know? Can we save them?”

His father shakes his head, “I have spoken to all in the clan. It is their decision if they wish to leave for tonight or not. Most have faith in this king and see no reason to leave but others have left to their hiding spots outside the castle grounds. I hope I am just being paranoid but if not your sister and you could never disappoint me. Please remember that.”

Gladio rubs his nose and nods his head. Iris wipes her eyes and hugs Clarus. “Then you better be here when we come back.”

Clarus smiles and hugs Iris tightly. “We shall see. Now both of you hurry. Go hide before the sun rises,” he whispers watching Gladio hesitate before taking the first step and jumping on the ledge of the wall. He helps Iris up the wall and looks back at his dad before gliding down and away from the castle to hide with his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio smells the smoke as soon as he awakens the next night. He sees it billowing out in the distance along with the glow of fire lighting around the castle.

“No,” he says softly as Iris shatters from her stone sleep. He turns around and holds her in his arms.

“Don’t look,” he says holding her back trying to block her view. She squirms in his arms trying to peek over his shoulders and freezes. She smells the smoke. She freezes breath coming in gasps as her eyes glow in the dark. Her voice lets out a primal scream struggling against Gladio’s hold. She slashes at him biting into his arm jabbing her claws into his back before her body’s adrenaline begins to wear off. She stops fighting and sobs into Gladio as he holds her tight.

“He’s not gone… he can’t be,” she sobs. “He was supposed to be wrong!”

Gladio holds Iris close and rubs her back. “I’m sorry Iris…dad is gone. I hoped he was wrong too.”

Iris holds onto Gladio hiccupping as she cries. “They’re going to pay.”

Gladio rubs her back. “Iris that’s a promise. They’ll pay but we have to be smart. We have to be like dad.”

Iris wipes her face and looks at her brother’s reddened eyes. “How are we going to do it?”

Gladio sniffles and lets her go, “humans sleep at night. They think we are all gone,” he laughs fangs showing. “We take them out one by one. The first one to suffer by my claws will be that mage. He caused all of this. For now, we wait until midnight then we attack. Iris are you ready to do that?”

Iris nods her head, “they’re nothing but a couple of daemons. After this, they’re not even human anymore. It should be easy,” she grins.

Gladio nods his head, “good then we will enter from the back and crawl up that tower.”

“Wait what about the ones who survived,” she asks. “We could use their help and…”

“Iris if they are still alive, they would not return to that castle for anything. We have to assume they are long gone. We only have each other…just like dad said we would,” he says voice becoming thick.

Iris nods her head, “I understand. I’m ready to fight them,” she says standing. “I’m going to destroy them for what they’ve done.”

Gladio pats her on the back. “We will do it together. Iris if I tell you to fly away you fly understand.”

“But.”

“No you fly away if I tell you or I’ll do this myself,” he growls out.

“Well fine…but same applies if I say we fly we fly got it,” she says pushing past him watching the castle burn in the distance.

“Do you think any humans survived?” She asks.

“If they did it won’t be for long,” he answers looking at Iris. “Climb that tree and let’s give them a rude welcoming.”

Iris grins and begins to climb the large tree keeping her wing close to her as she avoids the branches as much as possible before reaching the top. She slashes the top branches making an opening to the night sky and jumps off gliding back towards the castle. Gladio is not far behind her.

Thoughts of what happened run through his head. He can smell the smoke and see the fires burning from his position but how did it all start. The fires are out of control and consuming the castle. If the king wanted to destroy the gargoyles based on a mage’s opinion, then why is everything on fire? There must be a clue he has missed along the way. Was the mage mad to begin with? Was this his plan from the beginning? Did he trick the king and Celeste? Celeste… he hopes she had been spared. She was not kind to him from the night before but she did not deserve to die for her father’s mistakes and foolishness.

The wind picks up and he pulls his wings back seeing the castle come into view quickly. He signals to Iris on his left to veer to the right and lands against the wall claws digging into the stone with ease. He sees Iris following his lead and begins to scale the tower easily climbing to the top. He climbs over the ledge and looks down both right and left seeing no guards. Iris pulls herself over the ledge and looks to Gladio for advice. He says nothing and lowers himself on the top of the wallcrawling on the stone ground to look over the inner edge of the castle. He sees a few stragglers in the main area but other than that only bodies line the ground–humans and stone gargoyles alike. The stones are burning in a purple and blue fire and Gladio grips the side of the wall growling. He suspected the mage knew about purifying stone but he was hoping he could mend some of the fallen gargoyles. A gargoyle is never truly dead unless their stone is purified. It makes the stone just that, pure stone holding no soul of the previous gargoyle. He is about to jump over the edge when he feels his sister tug him down.

“No,” she whispers, “one by one remember,” she looks into his eyes. “Now let’s go,” she says crawling on the ground staying close to the shadows as they enter the side entrance of the castle. He tries to keep his temper in check as they quietly walk down the halls hiding in the shadows. He spots one of the guards and points it out to Iris. Gladio hides deeper in the shadows as Iris hisses at the guard drawing their attention. She leads him to the dark pretend to be trapped. Gladio growls behind the guard and snaps his neck dropping him in the darkened area of the castle.

“We have more to kill Iris let’s go,” he whispers to her as they both continue through the castle dispatching the various guards they encounter. Sometimes it’s difficult when two guards are together but overall it’s like shooting fish in a barrel. The human guards have no idea the trouble they are walking into, no alarms sound as the brother and sister duo continue their killings. It’s nearing the early morning both siblings splattered with blood and scraps from the evening. The sound of humans is mute and distant. Gladio sniffs the air and .

“She’s here…with him,” he growls running on all fours towards Celeste’s bed-chamber forgetting the plan. He ignores Iris’s call for help when more guards appear to surround her. She looks at the guards surrounding her and grits her teeth eyes glowing as she lets out a loud roar.

Gladio lost in his haze knocks down the door and looks at the mage holding Celeste in the bed.

Celeste catches his eye and whines, “Gladio help me.”

Gladio lets out a primal growl and tears Ardyn from her. The human tries to defend himself. Tries to use his magic against Gladio throwing fire from his hands. Gladio uses his wings to block the moving fire before tackling Ardyn to the ground.

“You murdered my family,” he yells choking the human under him. Ardyn slaps Gladio’s arm to release him begging for mercy. None of which Gladio offers him. Gladio waits until the body underneath him stops moving before releasing his hold. He takes his claws and tears out the man’s neck not taking a chance on the mage coming back.

He turns around and sees Celeste in the bed tears running down her face. “Oh, Gladio I was so scared…”

Gladio flinches and moves towards her slowly. “Celeste… your father.”

She cries, “is dead. Ardyn,” she starts voice cracking. “Ardyn killed him after making that potion. He destroyed the gargoyles too. Oh, Gladio I’m so sorry,” she says reaching out to him. Gladio comes closer and hugs her. “Celeste I’m so sorry. You can come with me. We will find better humans and…”

Celeste laughs pushing him away. “You’re planning how to control me too?”

Gladio scrunches his brow, “I… what?”

“Father tried,” she says sitting on the side of her bed. “He didn’t make it.” She stands as he begins to back away from her heading towards the balcony.

“Celeste, I don’t understand,” he says as she follows him. “I don’t want to control you. I only wish to protect you.”

She covers her face holding the laughter in before letting her head fall back as she laughs loudly into the night. Gladio watches as she continues to laugh and holds up his claws. “Celeste?”

“Yes, Gladio you’re right,” she says walking towards him hands behind her back. “I need help everything has just been too much for me. I’m only a lady it makes sense I would be more sensitive with everything that has happened,” she laughs. “I’m sorry I can’t seem to stop laughing but if I stop, I’ll cry,” she laughs louder.

Gladio hesitates and approaches her slowly. “Celeste I’ll help you as much as I can. You’re a good friend. It… we’ll be able to figure something out.”

“I…I know,” she says letting him come closer as she wraps her arms around his waist. “I’ve already figured it out,” she whispers in his ear. Gladio’s eyes widen as he pushes her away as fast as he can but it’s too late. Celeste stumbles onto the floor and laughs.

“Oh poor stupid Gladio,” she giggles. “You really thought any of what happened today was the fault of my father or that lame mage,” she mimics his gestures before laughing again. “I told you I want to be free and the only way you boys think free means is well hooking me up with another boy. Another cage. Another chain,” she snickers eyes landing on his own. “I wasn’t going to play that game so I needed a strong dummy and some magic from an even bigger dumbass. Luckily, it all worked out so far,” she grins.

“You’ll not get away with this,” he growls claws extending.

“Oh, I think I will. Retract those claws,” she smirks as Gladio feels his body disobey his wants. He looks down at his claws and tries to force them out with no success. “What did you do?”

“Me oh nothing I put a collar around you earlier, you know when I was sobbing my eyes out,” she says making tears appear on command. Gladio tries to grab the supposed collar but feels nothing there. He doesn’t feel anything on his body at all.

“Oh don’t go looking for it. It’s pure magic and you can’t touch it,” she says looking over at Ardyn’s crumbled form. “Poor dear wanted to put it on you himself. Have you be his pet and wouldn’t you know it I told him no. Don’t put it on Gladio,” she monologues. “I want to have the pleasure of seeing his face break, because darling as long as that magic is around you, you’ll have to obey my commands. But since you guys live so much longer than us humans guess what it wouldn’t be fair if that chain broke in ten or twenty years oh no I want it to last as long as my ancestor’s live that chain will never be broken. You’ll be mine and my ancestors for the rest of your days,” she snaps.

Gladio has nothing left to say he can’t understand this madness and that’s all it can be. When did Celeste become so crazed? How could this have been prevented? It doesn’t matter he has to kill her and break the spell. He might not be able to use his claws but humans are fragile and weak he can kill her. He can kill his best friend.

“Oh, are you having a moral compass problem?” Celeste laughs. “Let’s make it easy as in you can never lay a hand on me or my ancestors. You cannot kill us, you cannot have the intention to kill us without feeling pain as long as that collar remains,” she curses.

Gladio falls to the ground holding his stomach tightly as he feels fire spread through his body. It’s a constant sharp ache making his muscles contract in different ways. He can’t even look up at her anymore from the constant pain spreading throughout his body.

“Oh were you feeling murderous beast,” she sneers. “Too bad for youuuuuu—” she screams.

Gladio feels the pain reside from his body and looks up panting. He sees a blood-covered Iris wiping her mouth looking down at the broken body of Celeste over the balcony.

“I got tired of her talking to my brother like that,” she says as Gladio catches his bearing. “Sorry I kicked your friend over the balcony.”

Gladio can only shake his head and stands up slowly. “Iris, how did you?”

She crosses her arms pouting, “Well my big brother left me to deal with some bad guards and it took me a while to get here. Then I heard the evil monologue junk and decided to punt her off the tower. You should have seen it. I used both my feet and she tumbled right over and cracked her entire body. It was so cool,” she says excitedly. She looks over at Gladio and frowns. “But sorry I killed her… she was mad.”

Gladio shakes his head, “you did good Iris I just…now what,” he asks her.

Iris walks beside him and holds his hand, “well I got you… so I guess that’s enough for now?”

Gladio laughs and pats her on the head, “I guess that’s good enough.” He starts to move and feels a force pulling him back. He tries to walk forward again and feels something pulling from his middle towards the balcony.

“Uh, Gladio?”

“I don’t know what it is. Something is pulling me that way,” he points over the balcony. His eyes widen, “you don’t think,” he says before looking down at the dead Celeste. He glides down towards her body and yep she is already smelling like death yet he still feels something pulling him away.

“Gladio why are you walking funny,” Iris asks.

“I don’t know,” he yells back. “It’s like magic is… oh no.”

“Oh no what,” asks Iris following him. She doesn’t receive an answer. “Gladio oh no what?!”

“She cursed me…I have to,” he grunts trying to ignore the pull. “The damn king had bastards.”

Iris blinks at him, “yeah they do that?”

Gladio sighs as he feels the pull. “Well she cursed me to look after her ancestors…so she’s dead and it’s pulling me to the next one, but it’s starting to come from all directions.”

Iris taps her claw to her lips. “I guess humans have a lot of babies because their lives are very short. So what do we do?”

Gladio gives up and lets the pull lead him away. “We find another curse to topple this curse. We get another mage,” he answers her.

Iris blinks following the uncoordinated Gladio. “Are you serious?!”


	4. Chapter 4

It takes a few nights lost in the woods before opportunity knocks on Gladio’s door literally. The pull had been tearing him apart the last few nights dragging him to the east and then towards the north before pulling him back south. It was dragging him in a circle and he just wanted it to stop. Maybe he could find a curse breaker. Maybe a mage could do that but from what he heard of magic. Magic was a fickle and dangerous element to handle.

Either way, Gladio begins to awaken from his stone sleep feeling something warm behind him. He sees the human and lets out a low growl startling the young boy.

The boy stumbles over Gladio’s tail and stares at the gargoyle in terror as its eyes glow in the night. He holds out one hand and back away. “Please…don’t eat me.”

Gladio’s growl diminishes as he looks down at the young boy, “I won’t eat you… but she might,” he says as his sister breaks out from her stone sleep.

Iris shakes off the stone and looks down at the boy shivering in front of them. She slaps Gladio’s arm. “I know you said something mean. Hi, my name is Iris and this is my brother Gladio.”

“You just gave our names away,” Gladio sighs hold his head.

Iris raises a brow at him and returns towards the human. “Anyway we’re looking for a mage or uh someone with some really good magic do you know anyone?”

Gladio glares at Iris as Iris sticks her tongue out at him. “So don’t worry about my brother he’s a little cranky cause of a curse,” she says watching him move on his own towards a tree.

“Why couldn’t he spawn kids at the castle instead of in every different direction,” he groans as he grabs onto the nearest tree and holds on as the magic pulls at his middle in three different directions.

Iris frowns, “so you see we could use some help in lifting the curse if you know anyone?”

The boy licks his lips and nods his head. “You can’t lift a curse you have to break it,” he mumbles.

“Break lift same thing,” Gladio grunts spread out over the tree as it begins to crack. “But hey anything would be nice.”

“Anything,” the boy asks standing up. “You shouldn’t ask for anything the consequences could be worse.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Magnus, and if you are looking for a mage you’ve found one,” he says looking up at both of them.

“But you’re just a kid?”

“And you are currently cursed,” he quips. “So do you want help or not. I’ll need to know the exact words of the curse to help you. Unless you want to continue holding that tree for the rest of your life.”

Gladio hears the tree cracking and let’s go as the pull begins to drag him in the opposite direction. “Well I don’t remember the exact words but it was something I would have to obey Celeste and her ancestors until I die. I couldn’t harm them or kill them and the thought alone of killing them makes me physically ill.” He leaps out grabbing onto a large boulder digging his claws into the stone.

“And this pull,” Magnus asks watching the gargoyle struggle against the boulder.

Iris answers sweetly, “the king made a lot of bastards.”

“So the pull is…” Magnus starts before grabbing his side with his arm laughing. “Who on earth did you anger?”

“A princess,” Iris answers for him as Gladio looks away face turning brown. “She was kind of mad though so it’s not really his fault. So can you help him?”

Magnus sighs, “I am not sure. I can stop the curse but I can lessen it so that you may at least walk,” he says pulling his hand out and placing it over Gladio’s shoulder. “This is going to sting hold still,” he says muttering words under his breath. Blue light begins to flow from his hand traveling over Gladio’s shoulder drawing across his back and other arm. It encases him floating just above the skin. Slowly it begins to sink above his skin leaving its mark. Gladio grits his teeth and pants holding as still as he can while a thousand needles feel as if they are sinking in through his skin all at once. Magnus releases his hold and lets the rest of the blue magic dissipate in the air.

He pulls back and looks at his handy work and grins, “do you still feel a strong pull?”

Gladio is still hugging the boulder for dear life. His arms ache as he slowly releases his grip from one side. His body does not move on its own. He releases his other claw and closes his eyes.

“Is it gone,” asks Iris as her brother moves off the boulder slowly.

Magnus shakes his head, “not gone just less of a pull.”

“Yeah I only sense the bastards I’m not being torn to go after all of them,” he sighs. “Thank you what can I do to repay you?”

“I haven’t lifted the curse,” he says unsure. “And now you are marked by magic,” he says pointing to Gladio’s back.

Gladio can’t see anything on his back but he does see markings on his forearms in black. They don’t rub off when he touches them and they look like feathers.

“Whoa Gladio you have a bird on your back it even goes up your wings!”

“What,” he asks shocked. “Does it cover my whole body?!”

Magnus snorts, “not all of your body but most of your back and arms,” he says chuckling. “And even your wings.”

Gladio runs a hand through his hair. “So I’m guessing it’s permanent?”

“Unless you want to feel the pull stronger,” he asks wiping his brow with his one hand.

“No! I mean no it’s…thanks,” he says taking in Magnus appearance. “Are you alright?”

“Haven’t had much to eat the past three days and using magic takes a lot of energy,” he sits on the ground sighing. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to eat on you would you or does it not turn to stone?”

Gladio laughs, “no but we can hunt. Iris start a fire and keep Magnus company I’ll be back.”

“Aww come on Gladio I was supposed to hunt tonight,” she shouts towards him as he runs on all fours through the forest.

Iris looks back at Magnus and looks around for some wood. “So why do you only use one arm? You hiding something with the other one?” She begins to dig her hand into the soil making a small ditch in the shape of a circle.

Magnus ears turn red, “kind of difficult to use an arm that isn’t there.”

Iris’s eyes widen. “Oh…battle?”

“Magic,” he answers as she starts a fire. “I offered anything and that was the price. Just like your brother’s new mark.” He sees her glare at him. “It’s not cursed just affects the current one less. Unfortunately, I don’t have an idea on how to break it unless he wants to kill all the king’s offspring but he doesn’t seem much like a killer…not in killing innocents I mean.”

Iris groans, “he never was much of a killer unless it called for it like daemons or humans that killed our clan…he’s a good brother but don’t tell him I said that. I have to keep him on his toes you know.” She turns her head looking into the dark hearing shuffling noises. Gladio stomps down from the tree deer across his back as he sets it on the ground.

“Breakfast or dinner,” he says looking at Magnus.

“So Magnus says there’s no way to break the curse,” Iris says using her claws to skin the deer. “Unless you want to kill alloffspring.” She looks up at Gladio. “That doesn’t seem fair to them, so what should we do next?”

“I… I don’t know,” he says ripping a leg hanging over the fire to cook. “The pull doesn’t hurt as much, but if I think about hurting the offspring, I feel pain.” He sighs standing by the fire. “I wouldn’t be able to do it anyway not the kids’ fault their dad was an ass.”

Magnus nods his head, “yes but where does that leave you? You can’t avoid the pull forever. Eventually, it will pull you towards the nearest offspring and you will be forced to follow their command until your end.”

Gladio shrugs, “well it’s not like there is a spell to stop that from happening. There’s no way to stop time or wait until they die is there,” he grunts pulling a piece of meat off the dear popping it in his mouth. “I just have to choose which offspring would be tolerable and hope…”

“Wait! Time… that’s all you need. Time,” Magnus says thinking. “You need to outlive them. They can’t all be fathers now can they,” he says out loud.

Iris raises an eyebrow, “uh are you ok Magnus?”

“Perfectly fine, perfect. You can’t stop the curse or I can’t stop it so it must run its course over time,” he laughs.

Iris raises an eyebrow, “uh I think he’s too exhausted to think.”

“No, I’m fine. Listen this curse will not end until the last offspring has ended. You don’t wish to kill said offspring because it’s not their fault. Now war, famine those are common and happen all the time but take time. If I were to stop your time for a while then you could outlive this curse and it would be broken.”

Gladio grunts, “so stop my time and theirs would continue? How would that work?”

Magnus frowns, “well of course I would have to be fully rested possibly by this early morning if you wish for the spell.”

“Magnus what would it do?”

“It would turn you to stone for a set number of years. You would be giving up this time and awaken in the future. The stone couldn’t be chipped or broken. Magic would protect you from harm in that way but you would awaken years later as long as you tell me how many you want?”

Give up everything at this time? Who knows what future dangers would be? Could it be any worse than what he is suffering right now? But could he leave Iris alone? He looks over at Iris popping a piece of meat in her mouth and sighs.

“That sounds”

“Great,” says Iris finishing her bite. “Just take a long nap and wake up refreshed in the future with no curse.

“Iris you don’t know what you are giving up,” Gladio interrupts. “This whatever time this is, it’s ours and it could be worse in the future.”

“And your curse might be lifted if we go to the future,” she snips. “Gladio I want you to be free and if we have to take a little nap for a few years then so be it. I’m not going to change my mind.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

Gladio sighs, “why are you so stubborn? You don’t have to do this.”

“Because I’m your sister and dad said we have to stick together,” she answers. “And that means following you into the future, right?”

Gladio rubs his neck and looks at Magnus and then his sister. “Before dawn, we’ll have the spell performed. You better get your last flight in before the long nap.”

Iris beams and hugs Gladio by the middle. “It’s going to be ok Gladio. I know you don’t want to but if it’s the only way.”

“Then it is the only way to explore but not too far,” he shouts out towards his sister disappearing into the woods. He looks down at Magnus turning over the meat on the fire to cook the other side. “So this spell will work and I just have to give you a number of years?”

“Yes,” he answers. “If you only want five years that is possible but I doubt all the offspring will have passed by then.”

“Hmm then 50 years?”

“The offspring might have children by then and their children will be having children,” he answers.

Gladio grunts, “well if it was up to you what would you do?”

Magnus ponders the question and rubs his chin. “Well a thousand years? Most human’s family lines should be dead by then?”

“A thousand years?!”

Magnus shrugs, “just a suggestion.”

Gladio paces back and forth looking at Magnus, “would you do it? Would you put your sister through that? She’s only a hatchling well just above but she doesn’t know the consequences…”

“Well can live with the fact whoever you are with might force your hand to kill your sister?”

“What,” he asks shocked.

“Well whoever the offspring is you run into says kill your sister and you do it. Thousand years doesn’t sound so bad now does it,” he smirks.

“No… no it doesn’t. You are sure this will work?”

Magnus takes the meat off the fire and nods his head. “I’ve done it before…not a thousand years but a few days. It works.”

Gladio stops pacing and nods his head, “then I guess…I guess it will happen. I only hope it will work.”

“Oh it will,” Magnus says biting into his . “Don’t worry about it a thousand years will pass by so fast you won’t even know it,” he laughs.

* * *

Insomnia was blooming. The streets were filled with people bustling around in the afternoon. The markets were full, street vendors were selling various foods to adventurous customers. Most had come to gather for the weekend festival. The festival of Tranquillitas Animi It was in celebration of the King’s 25th year in keeping the peace between the other nations of Insomnia. It was not an easy task as was seen with the current threat of Niflheim.

Niflheim and Insomnia had been enemies for centuries. When one nation succeeds the other was sure to follow or at least destroy the other’s progress by any means. It was a constant battle between the two nations. It was only in the last years that there was a semblance of peace between the two nations; however, the peace was barely hanging by thread. Recent claims within the past month had shown Niflheim restricting their people by requiring certain people to be placed in different sections within Niflheim. . There was an internal battle being fought within Niflheim’s own government which was affecting relations with Insomnia. Insomnia couldn’t get involved without breaking the peace with Niflheim but still disagreed with what Niflheim was doing. Thus the festival of Tranquillitas Animi was being used as a distraction and a way to raise awareness of the issue.

Regis, the King of Insomnia found the whole thing tedious and pointless. however, it was bringing the people together. He couldn’t fault people for wanting to have a good time during troubling times. Still, he wished it would have come at a better time. His son was still recovering from the attack, and he did not have time to deal with Niflheim’s nonsense.

He rubs his aching head and looks out the glass walls as the festival continues through the city.

“King Regis,” calls one of his servants.

He looks towards them and sighs, “Yes Killian?”

“The gift for the festival has arrived. It came as a pair,” they comment.

“Wonderful please make sure they are delivered to the main room for now. I’ll have them displayed tomorrow after the festival as a way to prolong the festivities.”

Killian nods his head, “yes but are you sure such displays should be shown at the festival?”

“Of course it shows how we have conquered the old daemons from that time and still plan to do so as they evolve. It will be displayed in the museum later on.”

Killian nods his head, “as you wish. Your majesty, I also am to relay a message. Your son Noctis is awake and would like to see you.”

Regis moves past Killian heading towards Noctis’s room. The festivities can wait. His son is awake enough to call for him.

* * *

Noctis sits up in his bed back aching as Ignis mothers him. Noctis is tired of being helpless. He’s tired of having Ignis his future advisor helps him with every little thing. It’s bad enough when Luna has to come in and help heal him with her powers. He feels like a leech when she’s exhausted for the day after healing only a small section of his permanent muscle and nerve damage. He pushes Ignis’s hand away.

“Ignis I’m a big boy I can sit up and take care of myself,” he yawns. “Just takes time to do ok.”

“I’m sorry Noctis but when you send for your father and give yourself no time to wake up and prepare for his visit- “

“Blah blah I know,” he groans. “It’s not like he’ll drop everything and come see me. The festival is going on and that is more important than me waking up from a long nap,” he yawns as he begins to pull the shirt over his head slowly.

Ignis sees the massive scar across Noctis’s back and winces.

“Ugly isn’t it,” he frowns.

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. “Unique battle scar not ugly. Now then have you chosen a shirt?”

“Yep this one right here,” he says pulling on a black shirt with x’s and o’s as a pattern.

“But you wore that yesterday,” Ignis says worriedly.

“Hmm, any is fine. Like I said not like dad is going to- “

“Noctis,” answers his father opening the door. “I heard you were up and moving?”

Noctis moves from the edge of his bed and stands up. “Dad you came,” he asks moving slowly.

“Of course I came,” he says watching his son move as if he is a toddler learning his first steps all over again.

“Yeah, I guess I wasn’t expecting it. You’re busy and,” he looks away. “I don’t know didn’t want to bother you over something like this.”

Regis smiles and kneels down to his level. “I am always ready to come to see you,” he says before standing up. “You’re walking well.”

Noctis nods his head, “Yeah like a penguin but it’s something at least. Luna came to help a few days ago but she just gets so tired all the time when she helps me. I feel… I don’t know upset over it,” he frowns.

Regis places his hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “It can feel upsetting when someone does not feel good after helping you. Noctis you know it’s the magic in her blood that makes her feel tired not you right?”

“I know but she’s using it on me so I don’t know I don’t like it and maybe…maybe she won’t have to do it so often anymore? I’m walking better she can take a break and rest.”

Regis sighs, “Noctis I am proud of you for suggesting the idea.”

Noctis crosses his arms. “But.”

Regis chuckles. “But you’re healing is not complete yet. Once you feel well enough on your own and have made the best progress you possibly can then we can think about not letting Luna help you with your therapy as often.” Noctis pouts turning his head away from his father. “I know it sounds cruel but Luna wants to help you, and we are letting her rest often and when we feel it would be best for her to rest. We are looking after both of you and just hold on a bit more.”

Noctis looks up at his dad and frowns. “Ok…dad can I see the statues you brought?”

“Of course you can but is there a reason you want to see them now?”

“I just want to see them before everyone else. I heard they looked like real gargoyles but they went extinct, didn’t they?”

“Not extinct but they are endangered. Most of them have been affected by the scourge. So the ones we do find are more daemon than gargoyle at that point,” he frowns seeing Noctis’s expression. “But these statues I’m sure were what true gargoyles looked like hundreds of years ago and in such good condition too.”

Noctis nods his head and looks at the wheelchair scrunching his nose. “I don’t want the wheelchair but it’s a long walk to the statues?”

“It is,” he says looking at Ignis. “But I’m sure when Ignis pushes you it’s not so bad is it?”

“No, but that’s only because Ignis is good at pushing the chair no one else is,” he says as he moves towards the wheelchair and tries to sit down. Ignis hurries over towards it and locks the wheels.

“Noctis you need to remember to lock the wheels,” Ignis says as Noctis turns around sitting down stiffly in the chair.

“Why do I need to remember when you’ll do it,” he asks bluntly.

“Noctis,” scolds his father.

“But Ignis is good at that stuff dad,” he whines. “And he doesn’t mind either cause we’re friends.”

“I really do not mind your majesty,” he answers adjusting the wheelchair.

“Ignis you don’t have to use majesty in front of dad. He’s just dad,” he shrugs placing his feet on the footplate as Ignis gets behind him ready to follow Regis.

Regis smiles, “it’s nice to see you both have such a good friendship forming. Let us head to the main room to view the new statues. I think you’ll both find them interesting.”

* * *

All three in the company seem to find the statues amazing. It’s nearly nightfall when they arrive and Regis is explaining the history of how he acquired the statues, how supposedly they were cursed. However, this all proved false based on extensive tests. The statues only seemed to have a simple protective and do-no-harm spell around them. Nothing that would warrant more testing.

Noctis is staring at the taller statue. It looks like a young boy like him just slightly different with the wings and tail for starters. The gargoyle looks interesting and as if it’s moving. He sees a piece of stone flake off the statue.

“Uh dad a piece of the statue came off,” he starts as smaller pieces begin to fall from the statue slowly. “Dad,” he says watching as the statue begins to crumble. His father steps out in front of him and draws his sword from his magical armiger as the stone statue begins to crack and break. The flesh under the stone appears and rips through the shell. Glowing eyes focus on Noctis as they all hear a loud roar.

The gargoyle in front of him stumbles a few feet looking at the humans before him. He doesn’t speak a word only feeling a familiar pull. However, it’s not in multiple directions like last time. He feels it pulling him towards the one in a strange chair. His brown eyes stare at the black-haired boy and he growls.

“Are you kidding me?” He says lowly one thousand years and your line never got extinguished.”

“Gargoyle back away from my son or—"

“Your son?” he says hearing a loud screeching come from his left. “Iris,” he says picking up in the air. “You’re alive!”

“Hey put me down,” she screeches. “Of course I am I knew that mage was good.” She says taking in her surroundings. “Oh humans,” she says looking at all three. “Hi, I’m Iris and this is Gladio my brother and you guys are?”

“Regis Calem,” he says keeping his sword aimed at both of them. “Who do you work for? Are you with Niflheim?”

Gladio answers before his sister can speak. “No one…we’ve been asleep a thousand years and we have no quarrel with you for now.”

“You were threatening my son a moment ago,” he says blocking his son from view. “Either fight or leave.”

Gladio looks up at the man and sighs. “I would love to leave but you may not know this. It has been a thousand years since it happened but one of your ancestors cursed me to take care of your family line. It makes it very difficult for me to even think of hurting you or your son without consequences.” He groans, “at least it only feels like you have one son and no bastards around so that’s a plus,” he mumbles to himself.

Iris meanwhile is looking at Ignis curiously. “What is that on your face?” Ignis doesn’t answer instead of looking away from the gargoyle.

Regis holds his hand up, “wait cursed?”

“Is that all you got,” Gladio says frustrated. “Look I’m stuck protecting your son. I have this pull that leads me to your line to protect and I could have avoided it for a while but I guess fate has different plans. Can you put the sword away? I cannot hurt you and don’t wish to…please.” He says looking between all three humans.

After a fifteen-minute discussion, one that explained the details of the curse and one that was a simple introduction Regis feels exhausted. His son has a gargoyle guardian. His son has a forced protector that looks scrawnier than most teenagers. This scrawny gargoyle was going to protect his son all because of a curse his ancestors made over a thousand years ago?

Noctis was the first one to speak after listening to both gargoyles explain the situation to Regis. “So you’ll be my guardian?”

“Yes because I am forced to.”

“And you have to follow everything I say?”

Gladio gulps, “yes I will even if it is to endanger myself or my sister. I’m begging you please leave my sister out- “

“Uh dude,” Noctis says as Gladio raises a brow at the unfamiliar word. “Why would I want to harm your sister? I was just going to ask for you know,” he says looking away. “talking and stuff?”

“And stuff,” Gladio says slowly.

“In Noctis terms, he’s asking to be your friend,” answers Ignis pushing his glasses up his nose.

“But no command to or forcing you to be one…just would be kind of cool.” He looks at Gladio’s wings. “Can you really fly with those wings?”

Gladio snorts, “well they are attached to my body so I’d say yes I can fly but it’s more like gliding,” he crosses his arms over his chest. He looks back at Regis, “so your majesty what do you plan to do with us?”

“Do,” he asks looking down at Gladio who tries to look menacing but ends up looking constipated instead. Regis smiles. “Well my son could always use an extra personal protector but for now I assume you are both hungry?”

Iris nods her head, “starving it has been a thousand years. Oh do you have pork,” she asks excited before frowning. “Or did that disappear?”

Regis chuckles, “we still have pork. Ignis if you don’t mind leading them to the kitchens while I prepare the staff for our new guests.”

Ignis nods his head looking over at the two gargoyles, “if you’ll follow me, I can lead you to the kitchen. A kitchen is a place where food- “

“Food is cooked,” answers Gladio as Ignis turns Noctis around wheeling him down the hallway. “They had kitchens back then.”

Ignis face burns and he clears his throat, “of course my apologies.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow at the reaction, “are you always so tense?”

Noctis laughs, “no that’s just Ignis. He takes his job too seriously sometimes.”

Ignis clears his throat, “I am only performing my duties as your future advisor. Perhaps you can point out what is unfamiliar and I can explain?”

Iris stops looking outside the glass window, “what’s that,” she asks pointing to the various light and markets. “Is it Harvest Day?”

Ignis ponders before answering, “no. It’s a festival for Tranquillitas Animi. It’s a celebration of peace for the last 25 years.”

Noctis sighs, “maybe peace for a month,” he mumbles.

Gladio catches the remark but does not comment on it. This era must have their own problems and situations. He does not want to get involved in such matters so soon without having all the information. “Uh hey Ignis,” he asks unsure. He receives a nod from Ignis and continues. “So what’s that box looking thing in the corner humming?”

“That would be a refrigerator. It keeps food cold or frozen to preserve it,” he answers seeing the look of confusion on Gladio’s face. “It preserves food for a long time.”

“So magic food storage,” ask Iris opening the fridge before closing it again and repeating the process. “Ignis you have a fairy stuck in the refrigerator but it disappears every time I close it!”

Noctis snorts covering his face.

“What’s so funny,” Iris asks hands on her hips.

“It’s a light in the fridge, not a fairy,” laughs Noctis.

“Oh…a light without fire,” she says opening the fridge once more before closing it. “I wonder how it turns itself out.”

“Electricity,” answers Ignis.

Gladio jumps, “did you just start a spell?!”

“…no electricity is just a process of how the light in the fridge works.” He sighs, “well it seems I’ll have a lot of work to do.”

“Aw come on Iggy,” grins Noctis from his chair. “They’re just curious why do you have to turn it into work,” he rolls himself around the counter and takes a place by the table. “Hey, come sit at the table Ignis makes the best pork stir fry.”

Ignis bristles, “Noctis it is getting late.”

“And it’s breakfast for them,” he counters. “Besides didn’t you say last week a good meal is spent with friends and family? So let’s make it a good meal.”

Gladio looks between both humans and feels Iris tug his hand as the two begin to verbally spare. “These humans are interesting don’t you think?”

Gladio snorts crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah interesting is a good word for it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cor was used to Regis’s shenanigans. He was used to his stories to get out of royal duties. He was used to finding Regis the king of Insomnia, the epitome of stoic and regal, bawling his eyes out eating ice cream over a rom-com. The man had duality and Regis embraced both sides, one was just less public than the other. So it is not a surprise when Regis calls Cor from his duties with an “urgent” message to meet him in his quarters.

Cor knocks on the door before entering seeing the King pacing in front of the desk before turning his sights on Cor. Cor groans. He’s seen that look before, recognizes it instantly.

“Regis this better be a real emergency.”

Regis stops pacing and keeps his hands in front of him trying to emit a calm atmosphere but failing. “Cor the reason why I have brought you—”

Cor sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose waiting for the oncoming headache. “Regis just spit it out.”

“Two gargoyles awoken from a thousand-year-old sleep and one of them is under a spell to protect my son due to a curse.”

Cor takes in a deep breath and gathers his thoughts before pointing at Regis with both hands. “What?”

Regis laughs, “well as I said.”

“Regis this is true This isn’t a prank or an excuse to get out of your duties?”

Regis gasps, “no of course not. I saw them come to life before my very eyes. If you are uncertain of what I say you can always ask Noctis and Ignis to vouch for me or we could meet them right now. I just assumed a private meeting before introducing you would be welcomed,” he pouts.

Cor runs a hand down his face, “alright sure so gargoyles?”

“Yes.”

“And they’re not scourge infected?”

“I wouldn’t leave them with my son if they were Cor.”

“I have to ask,” he says holding up his hands. “So what exactly am I going to do with this information? Do you want me to keep it hidden?”

“I want you to train them,” he starts as Cor’s jaw drops open. “One of them named Gladio is cursed to protect my son and if the Marshal of the Crownsguard were to train him…” he trails off beaming.

“…you want me to train a gargoyle? Regis do you understand what is wrong with that sentence. I can barely stand training new recruits. I get them ready for the real world and hope for the best but some of them turn out horrible.”

“Which is why if you train him personally, he should be able to soak up the knowledge like a sponge. Besides, it would spark new ideas on fighting creatures similar to them. We could learn their weaknesses firsthand. He might be even to teach us something as well. Are you prepared for the challenge,” he asks excitedly.

Cor huffs looking at Regis hands on his hips, “do I even have a choice?”

“Yes of course,” he says deflating. “If you refuse, I was going to ask Drautos for- “

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“But I thought…”

“I’ll teach Gladio or whatever his name is. Just never assign him to Drautos,” he snaps. “He’s tough on new recruits.”

Regis nods his head, “very well. He won’t train with Drautos. Would you like to meet him now?”

Cor sighs, “sure why not,” he says exiting the closed-off room. “Might be best to lay everything out for him now than later,” he says checking his watch. “Speaking of late your commencement speech is set to take place in an hour.”

Regis lets out a short breath, “yes the commencement. We’ll have to make this quick then,” he says walking quickly down the hallway. “They should still be in the kitchen; poor things were starving.”

“Right starving,” he says following Regis. “Now Regis I’m going to try my best to train this Gladio but if he doesn’t want to train what’s your next step?”

“Well I’m hoping I can convince him but if not I’m not sure what I will be able to do,” he says opening the door to the kitchen and looks at the four sitting at the table eating and conversing. The commotion quiets down as soon as Regis enters.

“Your majesty,” says Gladio standing abruptly from the table bumping into it.

Regis raises his hand, “as you were. There’s no need to fret. No I’ve brought someone to meet you,” he says introducing Cor. “This is Cor- “

“The Immortal,” interrupts Noctis. “Didn’t you fight a god and survive?” he asks excitedly.

Cor snorts, “not a god but they were powerful like one I guess,” he says catching his eyes on Gladio. He takes in the gargoyle's appearance and is frankly disappointed. The gargoyle looks more like a twig than a gargoyle. His muscle mass is small barely any there except the muscle needed. He looks like a scrawny cat, the runt of the litter. His attention turns towards the younger gargoyle woman or girl? He’s not sure she appears very young and whereas the other one is scrawny she is stick thin like hollow glass. He says nothing to them at first.

“How much do you eat… or did you eat?” he asks Gladio.

Gladio shrugs, “I do not know but it was once since we woke up?”

“Meat was scarce a lot of the time but it was the best. You guys get to use a fridge to keep as much meat as you want that’s so cool!”

Gladio places a hand on Iris’s shoulder, “why are you asking?”

“You both look underweight. Trying to think of a good food plan for you but since I don’t know what gargoyles eat that might be tough to figure out,” he states. “Second I’m going to take both of you on as my students. Gladio,” he says looking at the gargoyle. “You’ll be protecting the prince. We will train your skills.”

“But I already know my skills as a warrior,” he interrupts. “I do not need to train but get stronger.”

Cor snorts, “well a lot has changed in a thousand years,” he says as Gladio looks away. “Including fighting styles. The more adept you become with the training the easier time you will have in protecting Noctis and those close to you.”

Regis clears his throat, “I think it will be a good opportunity Gladio. Cor is one of our strongest fighters and excellent teachers. The world has changed a lot since you have been asleep. Let us help you adjust to this new time.”

Gladio looks at Cor and bites his lip, “why are you both being so kind? Shouldn’t you have tried to kill us as soon as we woke up?”

Iris grabs Gladio’s hand, “maybe they’re good humans?”

Gladio laughs, “right good humans,” he sneers. “What is the trap you are planning?”

Cor holds up his hands, “No trap just want to train you. If you train with me, you’ll get stronger and we both can learn from each other. Just give it a try and if you hate it then I don’t know we find out a new plan. That sounds fair doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…for now,” he growls out.

Regis claps his hands together, “well then since that is settled, for now, I’ll be leaving for the ceremony. Noctis please go to bed after this late snack. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says walking towards Noctis and kissing him on the head.

“Dad,” he whines face turning red. “I’ll see you tomorrow too,” he mumbles as his father ruffles his hair before leaving the kitchen.

Cor watches him leave before he has four sets of eyes on him. “Well, that’s the only reason I was brought here. Gladio if you are ready then tomorrow morning, we will begin your training.”

Gladio snickers, “uh sure Cor, just one detail you forgot. I’m stone during the day I can only train at night.”

Cor narrows his eyes, “are you being serious?”

“Well considering it’s happened since I’ve been born yes. We sleep during the day and get rejuvenated to awaken at night. That’s how it has always been,” he answers looking at Cor.

“Hmm sounds like a curse. I’ll have someone look into it.”

“Wait why does it sound like a curse,” Iris asks.

Cor shrugs, “you turn to stone during the day and don’t have a choice when it happens? When you don’t have a choice it’s either a curse or really bad management…or both.”

Gladio looks over at Iris and shrugs, “if you want to but we have been living with it for years our whole clan even,” he says before closing his mouth. Iris pats his hand gently as he takes a deep breath. “Either way may we have this day to not train? A day to rest and figure out this new era?”

Cor nods his head, “I was going to suggest it. I don’t even have training plans or what I can do to train both of you. It’s going to be a learning experience for both of us.” He looks at the group of teens and nods his head. “Well welcome to the new century. Relax tonight because tomorrow the real training begins.”

After speaking Cor gives them all a small wave before leaving the kitchen. Gladio looks over at the other two boys curiously. “So I guess we can talk about what we were talking about before?”

Ignis nods his head, “if you wish?”

Gladio laughs, “yeah I wish. Training can be figured out tomorrow but uh you mentioned something about noodles in a cup? What are noodles?”

* * *

Noodles, he finds out in the coming week, are delicious, especially when combined with meat. Especially when it a certain red labeled brand of noodles with a smiling face. Gladio has found his food. He has found his noodle. Of course, his sister makes fun of him for the new obsession, discovery but he doesn’t care. He may not know much about the future but whoever came up with the idea of noodles in a cup was a genius.

After the initial meet and greet with the King and his son and friend, Gladio and Iris fall into a simple routine for the evenings. After having dinner with Noctis and Ignis, Gladio makes his way to the training grounds to learn from Cor. Fighting has evolved over the years and a millennia-long sleep has made him rusty on basic attacks. The training is tough and hours long. He’s frustrated by the end of the week with his first bout of training. He should be better than this. He should know how to complete a simple swipe with his tail to knock an enemy off their feet. However, magic _now_ has a role in fighting.

Magic was a strange and uncertain concept when he lived in the past. The most it could do at the time was aid in simple healing potions, give curses or gifts depending on the perspective of the receiver, or bring forth and elemental power. Bringing forth an elemental power was considered foolish and dangerous at the time. The risk was greater than the benefits. Overall magic was to be used either to heal or curse an individual, not as a weapon used to destroy others.

Gladio was seeing firsthand how magic could destroy people. The first day he saw Cor throw a ball of lightning towards a dummy he lost his mind. This man, this non-mage was able to wield an elemental power without the risk of injuring himself unless he turned the magic on himself. It was extraordinary. Gladio was mystified by the concept along with other concepts such as warping from one location to the next, or magical traps.

Thus, when he was learning a new concept with Cor, he had to remember that magic could play a role in the fighting–and not just as an offensive attack, but a defensive strike, such as what Cor called warping. The new fighting skills and techniques he was learning were brutal and damaged his ego more time than he could count but he was getting better. He was seeing the results of his efforts. The once skin and bones on his flesh was beginning to fill out. He was beginning to grow. His horns were no longer stubs hidden in his hair but were beginning to sprout and curl. He was becoming the best warrior he could become with a human’s help!

* * *

Cor is a unique individual in that he didn’t act human or as most humans acted. He wasn’t overly emotional; he didn’t use a tone of voice or hand gestures to explain his actions or train of thought. He was very rigid and straight to the point. It was refreshing to see a human-like him and even better one he could trust.

Cor did investigate the reason gargoyles turned to stone during the day and awakened at night. It was a slow search but eventually, he was able to find something out for both Gladio and Iris. The gargoyles’ cycle of turning into stone during the day and awakening at night soon revealed itself to be a curse on the whole species due to an ancient, frightened mage. The old texts Cor had found explained it as a mage was walking through the forest, spotted a creature that looked like a daemon. They hid from said daemon for some time and were thankful the sun would be rising soon. The light would kill the daemon in the woods; however, they were surprised when the sun affected this daemon in no such way and that further that the daemon was not a daemon but a gargoyle with human speech. The mage’s fear however blinded them from logic and they cursed the being to turn to stone during the day and come alive at night for all . The curse bound itself to the creature’s blood and all those related or within its species. It spread itself through all species of gargoyles like cancer until all were affected by the curse.

The revelation is shocking to both Gladio and Iris. Their whole lives they have been under a curse and never knew it. They could have been enjoying the sun. They could have seen something brighter than a glowing fire at night. There was so much more they could have experienced if their entire species was not cursed by a frightened mage. It was frustrating finding out the information but at least Cor had brought the issue up with Regis.

* * *

The months pass slowly as Gladio begins to come to terms with this new world. He suffers various mishaps learning the new environment mostly he loses his battles with technology. One such incident dealt with a toaster and pack of ramen noodles. Ignis was scrubbing the toaster for over an hour trying to remove the stain and various bit-of-noodle crumbs while Gladio stood to the side holding the empty packet of ramen in his claws. It was a late night or early morning depending on who you asked. Still, Gladio knew he had made a mistake and he wasn’t going to neglect his responsibility to amend the mistake. He clears his throat watching Ignis move his glasses up his nose with the upper part of his wrist since his hands were dirty.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know noodles could only be made in the microwave or stove,” he stands there, tail dropping behind him and head hanging down.

Ignis lets out a short laugh and continues to clean the toaster. “Honestly, the ramen should look less like a square. I can understand your confusion,” he says using his nail to scrap off a burnt noodle.

Gladio watches concerned, “is the toaster broken?”

Ignis sighs, “not broken just dirty. The burnt noodles stuck at the bottom will take some time to get out but I have a plan for that,” he smiles as he continues to clean the toaster. “Gladio if you don’t mind me asking did you see the instructions on the back of the package?”

“Instructions,” he asks looking at the empty package. “Hmm, I see the picture of the noodles and water.”

Ignis grabs a dry towel and rubs his hands, “Gladio the pictures only tell a piece of what to do. Can you not read?”

Gladio’s face darkens at the question, “I don’t know the symbols… never had to know them before,” he mumbles.

Ignis pats Gladio on the hand, “that’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with not knowing, only in not learning. Would you like to learn the symbols?”

“Ignis I already take up too much of your time. I ruined a toaster…”

“Only because you didn’t follow directions, because you don’t understand the symbols. I think if you learn them then next time I won’t need to worry about a toaster, correct?” he asks.

“I guess so,” he rubs the back of his head. “This won’t bother you? Don’t you need to sleep?”

Ignis chuckles, “I’m more of a night owl, and a can of Ebony usually keeps the exhaustion away.”

Gladio snorts. He swears Ignis lives by Ebony alone with home much he drinks it. Still, this would be a lot to ask Ignis for. How much time would he need to waste to teach him basic symbols or phrases? Maybe he can teach him the basics for the next two weeks and he can learn on his own?

“I see the gears working in your head. Really Gladio it’s no trouble,” he says hanging the towel up to dry on the dishrack along with the upside-down toaster on the sink.

Gladio rolls his eyes, “I don’t have gears in my head… not that I know what they are, but I know they are not there.” He looks down at the smirking Ignis and huffs. “So how long do you think it’ll take to understand the symbols and read them?”

“It depends on how fast you are willing to learn,” he smiles.

Gladio smiles back none the wiser of how Ignis had made sure Noctis knew each and every King of his family line. Gladio has no idea what he has signed up for with Ignis. Frankly, studying with Ignis is tougher than the training he does with Cor. With Cor he at least knows how to throw a punch and adapt to the next version of it. Reading with Ignis is a whole other level. He’s never had to learn these symbols before and there are many. Each day it seems like the rules surrounding these symbols grow in size and complexities that he has no idea why it has to be so difficult to read. If you want to tell someone to eat cake why can’t you say they eat cake? Why does it have to change to ‘ate’? Why are there so many rules that don’t make sense? It’s driving him insane.

Thankfully Ignis had noticed his struggle with simple grammar and has instead offered his library to him. It contains some thick texts; some he feels too challenged to read just yet but it does have some of his younger books. Books meant for children nine or younger. The stories are simple and easy to read. They are like written storytellers but eventually, the text grows boring, and he wants something interesting to read. Something with adventure and excitement. He doesn’t want to read _the Ugly Duckling_ a third time he wants something new.

In Gladio’s defense, the book cover drew him in like a moth to the flame. The outside cover had a display of a man with long dark hair holding a smaller man beneath him from falling off the cliff. Muscles took over every page of the cover it seemed. It looked interesting and it looked like something from his time. Most of the covered focused on the main lead but the castle, in the background, the time period clothing it made him feel homesick for his own time. 

He had read along to books with Ignis about his own time. Most of it was pure garbage in his opinions. Peasants weren’t treated so poorly. Well not as poorly as they were portrayed. The arranged marriages did happen as well as some fights but it wasn’t always so cut and dry as the book said it was. It was interesting at least but after debating with Ignis about a few of the issues from his time it was better to leave the past in the past. Gladio liked Ignis. He was a good friend to talk to late at night and was taking time from his sleep to teach him how to read, a skill he thought was unimportant when he was younger. He’s regretting not learning sooner as his sister did.

Still, while he was making progress, he still wasn’t making it quick enough and maybe this would be a book to learn from. It certainly seemed easier to read. Some of the words looked short even if he didn’t know what “bludgeon” or “rigid” meant it seemed like it had a ton of action. He tried reading the summary on the back of the book to figure out what it was about but was having difficulty with some of the words. His tail wags as he flips through the numerous pages nodding his head. It does seem long but that just means the story will last longer. After a few more minutes of pondering if he should ask Ignis for help with the book he decides it’s too good to pass up. Besides, it was in Ignis collection of books so he must have read it before. He’s just overthinking it.

He wasn’t overthinking it.

He had never seen Ignis so put off. So flustered. So red. His pimples were even red. His whole neck to the roots of his hair was red he had no idea why at first. Gradually Ignis in all the decorum he could possess started to explain. Gladio nodded his head for a few moments before it dawned on him. Why were humans so weird about sex? It’s not like it was taboo. Come on how else do you make little hatchlings?

“So it’s a sex book,” he grins as Ignis pushes his glasses up his already beat red face.

“It is a romance book… and there may be sex in it,” he coughs.

“…hmm ok can you read it with me?”

“Absolutely not,” he screeches voice cracking. “Why I can’t. I can’t speak of such things!”

“But you can read it,” Gladio grins giving him the side-eye. “Come on Ignis it’s not a big deal. Why do humans make a big deal about sex? It’s just sex you know.”

“Oh and I suppose you’ve had your share of it have you,” he snaps.

“No… never got the chance. Doesn’t mean I didn’t try,” he sighs. “But with scrawny arms like mine, not many ladies or guys went after me.”

“If you’re scrawny then I must be undernourished,” he quips. “You said both?”

“Uh yeah… wait do humans still have that “spare and heir” rule in place?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know you can have sex with the one you like as long as you make two babies for some reason,” he asks as Ignis sighs.

“It is not as barbaric as that… but there is still tension around the issue,” he sniffs.

“Oh… is that why you got worried I found the book then? It doesn’t bother me if you like guys, not that I should have an opinion on how you woo someone… But it’s fine, you know that, right?”

Ignis bites his lips, “I am not sure… I do not know if I like one gender more than the other. It all appears the same to me. I thought reading such a book would open my mind on the matter.”

“…so why don’t we read it together then? It’ll be our secret,” he winks. “And if anyone asks just say it’s mine and that I asked for it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? What are they going to do lock me up?” he laughs. “I can break out of almost anything you know.”

Ignis smiles warmly at Gladio as he opens the book to the first page. “Hey what do they mean by bludgeon the hole Ignis? Is that slang from my time? Cause if it is, they got it wrong,” he chuckles as Ignis’ face turns even redder.

* * *

Between learning how to read and write—because Ignis never does anything halfway—and training with Cor, Gladio has barely any time to just be a gargoyle. His wings have been itching to take flight over the city. He wants to explore the rooftops of Insomnia to see what the city has to offer. He’s tired of watching movies of history on the television set. He wants to experience the real nightlife for once. He wants to fly in the night sky like he used to. It’s not long before he gets his wish.

Cor shouts at Gladio to stop placing his hands on his hips breathing in deeply. “You’re distracted.”

Gladio grunts, “just a new skill. I’m ready.”

Cor raises his hand, “no-take tonight off. You’ve earned it.”

“But I haven’t learned the skill yet,” he says as Cor pats him on the back.

“Gladio when someone offers you a break you take it. Now go be a gargoyle for a few hours before Ignis spots you,” he smirks.

Gladio grins nodding his head. “Thanks, Cor.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s not fun being stuck in a cage. And I need a break,” he wipes his brow.

“Iris isn’t going to train with you?”

Cor laughs, “Gladio I’m going, to be honest. She’s so quick on her feet I think the only thing she needs to work on is her strength. She’s going to be a force to be reckoned with when she gets older.”

Gladio laughs, “she always was light on her feet. She just needs a bit more focus behind her hits but I’m glad that she’s doing so well.”

“Yeah… next session we should have you both fight. Have to start getting your flows synced together. You’d both make a powerful duo. But that’s for the next class. Go have some fun and explore.”

Gladio nods his head exiting the arena quickly. His wings are tingling in anticipation. He sees Iris on his way out and smiles. “Taking a flight… wanna come?”

“Hmm… maybe later, Ignis is showing me how to make this puffy cake treats. They’re so fluffy,” she says excitedly. She sees the tip of his wing twitch and grins. “But go hurry and get your flight in I’ll see you later,” she smiles skipping towards the kitchen.

Gladio doesn’t take a second to think it over. Soon enough he’s outside crawling up the side of the citadel before jumping off into the open air. It feels great to have the wind beneath his wings. He soars higher in the sky feeling the cool air against his face. It’s soothing from the past hour or so of training. His whole body might ache but he needs this freedom. He needs to fly in the night sky.

He dives down concentrating before changing direction and lifting himself up of the other current. He laughs floating in the air before returning to his normal flight pattern. It’s been ages since he’s just flown. Just flown to relax not in need of going anywhere. He lets out a content woot before changing direction back towards the citadel. It may not be the same as when he came from but it’s enough to be able to glide at night.

* * *

Months continue much of the same way: Gladio and Iris train with Cor and then have simple lessons with Ignis late at night. Gladio honestly wonders how Ignis can be so full of energy at night but then again, he has seen him go through Ebony faster than any other drink. It’s shocking to see someone so small drink so much of the elixir that makes grown men jittery but somehow Ignis manages.

“Gladio I think I’ve taught you as much as I can with reading and writing,” he says one-night yawning. “You and Iris—or er, Iris and yourself are fast learners and as such do not need lessons,” he says letting out a long yawn.

Gladio chuckles patting Ignis on the back. “Thanks, Ignis…you sure you should be staying up so late?”

He adjusts his glasses and nods his head eyes barely staying open. “Yes, I am required to…to uh,” he starts trying to gather his thoughts.

“You know you need breaks too, right?” Gladio says. “I’m grateful for all you do but why not get some rest. When’s the last time you’ve slept?”

“I…I’m not sure,” he says. “I think a nice rest will help but I feel bad.”

“Huh, what for?”

“Well Iris and yourself are awake all through the night with no one to talk to but each other. I feel upset that you can’t talk to anyone else so late.”

Gladio smirks, “oh don’t feel so bad Ignis. We’re used to the night schedule and there’s still a lot to do. he says seeing Ignis fall asleep on his feet. “But I think Cor is finding a solution or he’s looking into one, with the stone curse. Supposedly there might be a way to break it or at least bend it so maybe I’ll get to see you in the sun one day?”

Ignis smiles, “that would be nice…Noctis would enjoy that too,” he yawns.

“Yeah well until that day comes how about you sleep in his room since its closest. he says lifting Ignis in his arms.

Ignis murmurs a reply and nods his head, “yes that’s fine.” He allows Gladio to carry him towards Noctis’s room mind too tired to care about the implications. It’s not as if they have never slept in the same bed before but he’s too tired to make a complaint about it.

“I hope your day spell works or…well you know what I mean,” he mumbles as Gladio places him in bed next to Noctis taking off his shoes.

“Sure Ignis it might take years to figure out though,” he shrugs covering him in bed. “Now get some shut-eye.”

Ignis rolls on his side, “it’ll happen soon,” he says before falling asleep instantly.

The veracity in Ignis’s sleep slurred words is proven within the week. Written documentation about the stone spell is soon revealed, along with the exact words used. The mage that had originally cursed the gargoyle was a boastful blabbermouth who boosted their story for fame. The only reason it had been overlooked in the initial search was in their later years they became known as a person who told tale tales. Thus their documentation of what they had done was written off as simple fables or fairytales by archeologists. However, once these documents were found with the magic words written it became a matter of finding a mage to adjust the curse. With these words, a highly skilled mage can adjust the curse in a different way. It’s not an exact magical science but Regis, with his magic, can adjust a millennium’s long curse and convert it into a bent version of the curse.

With this curse adjusted gargoyles as a species would no longer need to turn to stone based on the sun but their own body’s needs.

Thus when the siblings see their first morning together. It’s as if all time has stopped. The sun feels warm and bright. It shines brighter than all the lights of the city. It’s blinding and reveals everything hidden in the shadows. It shows that even though they can see the sun they cannot venture outside. No one in the citadel would tolerate their presence. They appear to be daemons and as such, they could be hunted or worse. Seeing the sun for the first time became a blessing and a curse all at once.

However, Noctis would not and could not stand for Gladio and Iris to not experience the sun. It shouldn’t matter what they looked like they should be able to have fun in the sun as much as anyone else. He is not so naïve to believe people would just ignore two gargoyles flying or walking around the city. They would have to disguise themselves with a simple deflector charm. Hopefully, he can find a simple item that can be used to adhere to the deflector charm.

The deflector charm was a simple charm and able to be infused into any non-animated object. However, the charm would bond best with an object that had been with the owner for a long period of time. It decreases the risk of the charm fading or scratching off after a few uses. The purpose of the deflector charm is whoever was wearing it could have someone ignore them completely, could have a different appearance, or could give off a presence that told others to back away from the individual. Noctis of course thought the charm could be used as an image deflector in that what someone would see when they looked at either Gladio or Iris would not be a gargoyle but a regular human. It acted as a veil covering their true forms.

Gladio was the first to test the object a simple sword crossed necklace on a beaded chain. His old buckle from his loincloth had been melted down to form the two swords to make the charm stronger. Gladio hopes it will be strong enough to bind the charm. When he first snapped it in place, he felt like slime had washed over his whole body and evaporated. It felt odd but he did not seem different. He still had the same claws, the same tail, and wings he was born with, he did not appear, human, until he was told to look in a mirror and he saw a complete stranger.

He saw a young preteen with long black hair staring back at him. His skin was no longer a dark olive color but was tan like a human. The claws he could see bent and moved in the mirror as human hands. It was shocking to see such a change in his appearance that was real but not real at the same time.

Iris’s reaction was not any less shocking her. Her singular gray circle pendant hung around her neck loosely and showed a human with no horns, no coral colored skin just a regular short human with layered hair staring in the mirror.

“Gladio! Look what happened,” she yells at the mirror. “I look cute don’t I! Look I even have a button nose like a human isn’t this weird?”

Gladio rubs the back of his neck seeing his human veil do the same action. “Yeah, weird is a good word for it.”

“This is great now we can go out and explore with everyone. We don’t have to wait till nighttime to see them either!”

Gladio nods his head smiling, “yeah we don’t. Iris, we still have to be careful. We might look human to others but if they touched us or grabbed us the wrong way…”

“I know illusion over,” she pouts grabbing his arm. “Come on let’s go test out our bodies it’ll be fun Gladio!”

Gladio snorts, “sure thing but let’s take someone with us in case something goes wrong, like Ignis or Noctis.”

“Ooooo do you think we can go with Noctis next month?”

“Next month?”

“Yeah, he has to do something with school and won’t be home as much…neither will Ignis,” she pouts. “And I was looking forward to making those cakes again.”

“I don’t know Iris it sounds way too risky better to just hang out here and stay safe. Besides, I heard in school they have tests and exams. Noctis said they’re worse than a Cor exam.”

Iris grimaces, “yikes then never mind I’d rather stay home here then. No school for me!”

Unfortunately for Noctis, he doesn’t get that same choice.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s around this time that Noctis gets news that he will be attending school. Luna had completed as much of the healing as she possibly could and now it was time for Noctis to interact with more people than just Gladio, Luna, Iris, and Ignis. Of course, it goes over as well as can be expected with Noctis, in that it doesn’t go over well at all.

Noctis does not want to go to school. He does not want to interact with other students since they will only see him as the prince and not just Noctis. It takes a few weeks of Regis listening to Noctis and talking to him that Noctis eventually agrees to go to school but only if Luna can join him. He doesn’t want to go to school by himself and she has been a constant companion to him during his darkest time. It makes sense to Regis; however, sending the Princess of Tenebrae and the Prince of Insomnia to a normal public school causes a scene.

On their first day of attending school, the students have already formed their opinions about both of them. They are crowned, pun intended, as the royal couple even though they have no interest in each other in such a way. Noctis finds it embarrassing and Luna laughs at the notion. She could never see Noctis more than a brother and the same could be said for Noctis. However, once the initial hijinks at school settle and the two begin to become just another pair of students to teach it becomes easier to attend school. Noctis isn’t whining every morning at Ignis or trying to hide under the bed to catch more sleep. He actually looks forward to school. He wants to make friends. However, most of the students at school are only looking for one thing from him.

Favors.

He’s not unaccustomed to people, in general, asking for favors. Asking for the prince to put in a good word to the king? It’s just something he has had to live with his whole life. It’s disappointing, but at least Luna is there with him when he attends school. He’s not sure he could do it by himself.

Eventually, though the students finally understand that he will not be catering to them. He will not be a gateway to the citadel access of fame and fortune so they begin to leave him alone for the most part. Of course, the annoying questions still take place and some students just don’t understand the word no. However for the most part he is left alone to his own devices.

“So much for getting friends,” he mumbles standing behind the back of the school. It’s where most of the school supplies are kept for P.E. or culture festival leftovers. It’s quiet and no one likes to come back here. It gives Noctis some time to rest from the mass of students that are still trying to get a favor out of him. “I wish Luna’s lunch was the same as mine,” he lets out another sigh leaning against the building when he hears shuffling coming from the other side. He turns his head and sees a preteen his age walking stiffly towards him.

“Uh hello, Prince No—" the blonde-haired boy starts before tripping over the obstacle bar landing with a thud on the ground.

Noctis dashes over towards the chubby boy and looks down at him. “Are you ok?”

The boy lifts his head glasses on the edge of his nose, “y-yeah,” He starts looking up at Noctis feeling the heat rise from his ears.

Noctis holds out his hand, “here.”

The boy looks at the offered hand and holds out his camera for Noctis. Noctis snorts and keeps his hand out, “no your hand.”

The glasses boy makes an ‘o’ face before getting on his knees and taking Noctis’s hand. Noctis has to use two hands to try and lift the heavy-set boy from the ground and grunts out. “You’re heavy.” Finally, once he has the boy back on his feet, he wipes his hands on his shorts as the end of the lunch bell rings. “See you later,” Noctis smiles leaving the stunned boy there as he leaps over the obstacle easily running back to class.

The emotional drain of speaking so calmly with that strange boy has him on edge. He was expecting something else, a different situation. Such as an “I fell on purpose to get into the prince’s good graces” something nefarious to use him. However, the boy was shaking barely spoke a word, and hadn’t said anything when he was there. Maybe he could talk to him again? But how would he talk to him? Could he really start a conversation with someone he met just once or would that start a cascade of issues? He should ask Ignis. Ignis was good with issues like this.

* * *

So maybe he shouldn’t have told everything he did when he met the blonde that spoke two words to him.

“You called him fat,” asks Ignis .

“…no I called him heavy cause he is? It was like trying to lift a boulder. Gladio could lift him with one hand though,” he says thumbing over to where Gladio is looking outside the car window at the surroundings.

“A boulder? He wouldn’t move if he was one of those Noct,” he says illusioned tail hitting Noctis in the chest as he looks outside. “Ignis noodle shop,” he says excitedly. “You promised we could get some right,” he asks as Ignis sighs.

“I suppose we can but that will be up to the driver,” he says pushing his glasses up his nose before speaking to the driver.

Gladio rolls his eyes, “sure sure…we can get takeout noodles but I wanted to eat at the shop if we can?”

Noctis laughs, “why are you so obsessed with noodles?”

Gladio gasps, “they’re soft or can be chewy or harder and the textures are great too! And the flavors, so many flavors Noctis. The better question is why aren’t you excited for noodles,” he says as the car begins to turn around towards the shop. Gladio’s once closed wings open knocking both Ignis and Noct into each other. Gladio looks back embarrassed and folds them over his shoulders again. “Sorry.”

“I see you still don’t have the hang of the necklace yet,” Ignis says squinting as he looks for his glasses.

“Well I’m used to seeing claws not human hands,” he says staring down at the illusion on his hands. “Plus it’s not like my body is human just looks it.”

“Here you go specs,” Noctis says handing him the glasses as the car begins to park. Ignis reaches for them and places them back on his face with ease.

“My thanks.”

Gladio watches the interaction and gasps, “wait are you both going to do the human custom now?”

“Huh?”

“You both touched hands when exchanging an item for the other love interest so now you have to-”

“Gladio,” Ignis interrupts, “don’t you want to get your noodles?”

“Oh right be back in a second…unless you guys want any,” he asks looking between the blushing Ignis and indifferent Noctis.

Noctis shrugs his shoulders giving him a solid no and the look on Ignis’s face is enough of an answer.

“Alright cup of noodles for me then,” he says leaving the two in the car as he gets out heading towards the shop. It smells amazing, spices fill the air the steam coming out from the entrance. It looks magical in his eyes. He looks at the shop next door and makes a look of confusion with eyebrows raised.

“Burger shop by a noodle shop that’s weird,” he mumbles to himself. “Perfectly good ramen shop right by it. Why waste it on a burger?” He heads for the noodle shop when he feels someone bump into him. He looks down at who knocked into him and raises an eyebrow, “uh you ok?”

The blonde nods his head and looks up answering, “s-sorry,” he says softly holding the contents of his fast-food bag closer towards himself before dashing past Gladio. Gladio scratches his head and watches the young kid leave as he enters the shop for his noodle order.

He’s amazed by the workers as they seem to work like a well-oiled machine. One person slices the ingredients making them small enough to eat another cooks them and the last one serves and arranges them. He barely has time to choose what type he wants before answering “Chicarice.” He has his order in his hand when and exits the building seeing Ignis standing outside the car looking down the street.

Gladio walks towards him worried, “hey what’s wrong? Is Noct ok?”

Ignis nods his head, “yes he’s fine. He saw the one he made fun of walk past you and thought he should apologize right now. You know how when you tell him to do something, he wants to do it right now, not wait,” he clicks his tongue watching Noctis talk to the boy.

Gladio narrows his eyes, “tell Noctis I wanted to check out the noodle shop some more and you both can head home.”

“Gladio what are you thinking?”

“Look you said Noctis hasn’t been making friends at school. It’s been a disaster since day one and now he’s saying sorry—keyword: ‘saying sorry’ to someone he barely knows? That doesn’t smell right,” he says popping the cap off his noodle container before slurping them up quickly.

“These noodles are great,” he says as Ignis raises his eyebrows upward and mouth slightly open watching Gladio demolish the meal in minutes. “Anyway we can come back here later I’m gonna follow the kid. Make sure he’s safe.”

“Feeling altruistic today?”

“No, just wanna see if he’s a threat and if whatever he is portraying is an act.” His eyes darken, “ _some_ humans can be great liars.” He tosses his garbage in the nearest can before giving a nod off to Ignis and disappearing into the crowd.

Ignis turns his attention back to Noctis and sees him returning with a grin on his face. “Hey Ignis, I apologized like you said and he was so cool about it. I offered him a ride home but he said no.”

“Well I’m glad for you Noctis,” he forces a smile.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. He plays king’s knight too so I offered him to join our party later tonight,” he smiles looking around. “Uh, where’s Gladio?”

Ignis lies, “he wanted to look at the cup of noodle shop more and told us he would meet us later at home,” he answers getting back into the car. “But you haven’t mentioned this new person’s name yet.”

“Oh, his name is Prompto.”

* * *

Prompto wasn’t expecting much when he went home after school today. He planned on keeping to his routine of walking around the city aimlessly taking pictures before heading to the burger shop by the noodle shop. He had ruined his chances of getting to know the prince. He can’t believe he tripped over that bar and made the prince help him get up. He was in too much awe at the action that he barely helped getting himself up. All of it was shattered when he heard the word-heavy and saw the prince leave as soon as he helped him. He repeated the word to himself and tried to follow after the prince but had toppled over the bar once more and fell on the ground.

His emotions had gotten the best of him and he just laid on the ground covering his face as the warning bell rang. He had royally ruined his chances with the prince. He was not a fool; he had seen the prince disregard all the other students. Students who were more well off than him, more beautiful, more everything than him. If the prince rejected all of them why would he waste time on someone who couldn’t be clumsy for five minutes? It made perfect sense to Prompto. So when the final bell ringed for school he didn’t waste any time wandering around the area to take pictures. He didn’t deserve to take pictures for being such a screw-up.

He sighed and made his way quickly towards the burger shop. His parents wouldn’t be home tonight or the next night. It didn’t matter what he ate, food was just-food. Nothing special about it. He orders his food quickly the same order as always and leaves the shop looking down at the sidewalk contemplating how he could repair his error. Maybe if he talked to Noctis again and apologized? Or he could get better and then apologize but that might take too long. He frowns as he continues to walk before bumping into a solid form.

“Uh you ok,” asks a voice stuck between puberty and a man’s voice. Prompto looks up and sees the most gorgeous amber eyes and panics. He drops his gaze down and holds the brown paper bag closer towards him.

“S-sorry,” he stutters out moving quickly past the taller teen. He can’t stop being a clumsy mess, can he? He doesn’t take a chance in looking behind him no doubt he would find a look of disgust from the teen. Prompto doesn’t think his heart can handle another rejection so soon. He keeps his pace steady moving as quickly as he can on his thick legs.

“Hey,” he hears from behind him. Prompto freezes and turns around spotting the bane of his existence move in closer. Why is the prince trying to get in contact with him? What does he want? Didn’t he embarrass himself enough in front of him? Also, why did he stop moving and just watch the prince walk towards him instead of running away when he had the time?

“Hi,” Noctis says looking at the blonde shake in place. “Uh I’m Noctis…you might already know that.” He mumbles before continuing. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Prompto blinks at him confused.

“Uh you know at school…calling you heavy,” he whispers as Prom pulls his shirt down as if that will hide any of his mass from view. “Ignis said it wasn’t nice to say and I didn’t know. I thought we were going to talk tomorrow and he kind of explained how it could be bad…”

“You want to talk to me,” Prompto asks.

“Uh yeah.”

“Oh…I’d like that,” Prompto smiles slightly.

“R-Really? That’s great,” answer Noctis staring at him waiting for the boy to speak. “So do you play King’s Knight?”

Prompto nods his head, “yeah the new update is kind of glitchy but the new cards and weapons stat are great. I think they were going to fix it over the weekend.”

“The weekend,” whines Noctis.

“I know right the only time people have to play full-on and they’re going to shut it down,” he laughs.

“Can I add you to my team,” Noctis asks suddenly. “Uh I mean I got a mage and a warrior already so what are you?”

“I’m a range melee character with magical bows,” Prompto says. “Uh, I’ll write it down for you if you still want it?”

“Of course I do. I just asked for it didn’t I,” he grins. “Oh, texting might be better.”

“Er I don’t have a cell phone…” he frowns.

“Then how do you play King’s Knight?”

“I use the app on my computer it’s easier,” he mumbles.

“Hmm alright, I guess exchanging paper might work best then. I’ll give you my number. You have a phone at home, right?”

“Uh yes,” Prompto gets out quickly. “But we don’t have to exchange numbers if we are just playing King’s Knight?”

“Hmm yeah we do how else are we supposed to become friends without the classic phone number sharing?” he answers quickly. “Oh here’s my stuff and I just need your number and name,” he speaks out loud before his face begins to pinken. “I never asked your name I am such a jerk.”

Prompto laughs, “that’s alright, It’s Prompto.”

“Prompto,” he nods his head as Prompto relays his phone number to him. “Ok sounds great can’t wait to see how well you play in King’s Knight.”

“Me too…um sorry but I have to head home.”

“Oh, do you want a lift home,” Noctis asks suddenly. “It wouldn’t be any trouble.”

Prompto thinks about what Noctis is asking. It’s true it wouldn’t be any trouble for the prince to drop him off but he doesn’t want to seem like just another person asking for favors from the prince. Not to mention the area he lives in is definitely not to the prince’s standards of living. Prompto gulps and shakes his head no. “I’ll be fine walking home…I do it all the time but thank you.”

“Oh uh ok…so see you tomorrow,” he smiles waving to Prompto before disappearing into the crowd. Prompto lets out a sigh of relief and holds a hand to his chest. He begins to walk home and tries to calm his heart from the excitement. Noctis had approached him. Approached him outside the school to talk to him! Maybe he hadn’t screwed up as bad as he thought. Maybe this could work. Noctis likes King’s Knight–that was a start, they could bond over that and maybe he could have a friend.

He smiles walking back home as quickly as he can. He wants to get on King’s Knight as soon as possible so he can join the guild. It’ll be fun. He smiles walking home quickly when he feels it. His senses go on edge as he feels something off. He can’t explain what it is it just feels wrong as if he is being watched. He looks behind him head-turning quick enough to strain it and sees no one but a few older individuals walking together. He turns his attention back towards the sidewalk and shakes his head. He must be imagining it. He’s walked this way before, has done so for years. The excitement of a possible friend might be overwhelming him. He shrugs it off and continues walking home oblivious to the man jumping across the top of the building following him.

He arrives home soon enough to the apartment complex. He lives on the fifth floor, the second from the top. His parents hadn’t been home in well, they rarely were home at all anymore. He used to live in a small house with both of them before they started traveling for work. Then they became too busy and the payments on the house weren’t worth it. Why pay for a house if you couldn’t enjoy it.

So without warning Prompto of the move, they had decided an apartment complex would be cheaper and more efficient to rent than pay for an actual home. It was cheaper and it was larger than the old house but it was so sterile and untouched that it could have been sold on the market as soon as it was bought. Prompto opens the door and sighs.

“I’m home,” he says hearing it echo off the blank walls. He walks past the dining area ignoring his image in the mirror as he sets his meal at the table. He says a small thanks before digging into the meal looking around the apartment. It doesn’t appear that his parents are around which doesn’t surprise him anymore. He sees a note on the fridge and frowns opening his burger wrapper. “More than likely another note telling me where the cash is for this month,” he grumbles.

He bites into his sandwich before eating a few fries. He sees the light from outside darken suddenly and turns around quickly looking at the curtains covering a darken image by the window. He panics and stumbles over the dining room chair before looking around for a weapon of some type. He finds a letter opener on the table and holds it in his hand as he slowly walks towards the window. He watches as the shadow on the window disappears. His eyes widen as he reaches a shaky hand gripping the curtain. He pulls back suddenly and sees nothing outside the window. He opens the window slightly looking down and up above him seeing nothing odd or out of the ordinary on the fire escape. He does a second look before shutting the window locking it in place on the bottom, closing the curtains. He lets out a sigh as he slides down to the ground holding the letter opener to his chest.

“Don’t be such a baby Prompto. Might have been some…some paper bag or bird or anything else. Stupid. Don’t worry about it,” he says to himself trying to calm down. He wipes his brow with the back of his hand and stands heading back to the dining room to finish his meal for the night. There was nothing odd outside his window, no one used the fire escape stairs attached to the outside of the building. They were rotting and not worth the risk. No one could reach the fifth floor from outside unless they had wings. There was no person out there who had large enough wings to fly to the fifth floor. Ridiculous.


	7. Chapter 7

Gladio let out a sigh of relief when Prompto didn’t see him. The kid wasn’t observant at all in his opinion always keeping his eyes on the sidewalk, ignoring the possible dangers of walking home. Maybe this kid just used to it but he was almost caught in his observation. Still, the kid looked to be living alone, eating alone in an empty home didn’t seem healthy.

That wasn’t the point of his mission. He was supposed to see if this kid would be a hindrance to Noctis or not. It was his job as the official shield of Noctis to look out for Noctis’s best interests. Sure Noctis didn’t give two flips about it, most because Gladio was cursed to follow his command. Noctis found the curse stupid; however, stupid, or not Gladio would keep to his duties. One being surveillance on this new kid whom Noctis had made an effort in getting to know.

Gladio grunts watching the sun begin to set. He fingers the necklace around his neck cautiously. Soon enough he’ll be able to get rid of it and be free to fly off this building but until then he was stuck. It’s not like watching this blonde marshmallow was any fun. The kid was boring. Gladio crawls down the side of the building like a lizard and peeks through the top of the window. He watches as the kid finished his meal and cleaned up the mess. He went straight to his room and turned on his computer. He then watched as he pulled out some square looking disk from his desk and plug it into the computer.

After that moment Gladio couldn’t take the kid seriously anymore. Not when loud bubbly pop music arouses from the computer. Was this guy for real? Listening to such upbeat music? It sounded like that boy band Iris was excited over a few weeks ago. It was kind of weird seeing the guy get so into to bopping his head to the beat as he opened the computer pulling up the famous King’s Knight logo.

Gladio has all the information he needs on the guy. He’s a clutz, a complete nerd, and overall not a threat to the Noctis…not yet at least. Maybe the kid knows he is there watching him and just playing a part? He watches the kid closes his eyes and shakes his head left and right before singing the lyrics to the song. His singing is terrible. That convinces Gladio that he can’t be a threat, no one would sing that terrible on purpose. He crawls up the building shaking his head.

“The guy couldn’t fight wet paper,” he tsshes as he climbs over towards the roof. He removes the necklace illusion disintegrating before he takes a leap off the building and heads home. He has nothing to worry about. The kid might be on Noctis’s radar for a few weeks before he gets sick of him. There’s no way this weakling will become Noctis’s friend. Not someone like this wimp, he’s not worthy of it.

However to his surprise the temporary friendship he was hoping to have happened to the two boys instead flourishes. He finds out the kid’s name, Prompto. Either his parents were terrible at naming him fast when he turned out looking how he does or just did not care if he lived up to the name of being “prompt”. Noctis was fast becoming friends with him. And Gladio did not like it at all.

Gladio is tapping the side of his glass with an illusioned human hand in the kitchen as Ignis cooks. He must have been repeating it unconsciously.

“Will you stop tapping that glass,” snips Ignis. “You’re giving me a headache,” he sighs rubbing his temples.

“Huh sorry Iggy…I just don’t get it,” he asks watching Noctis from the other room laugh and chat through his phone to Prompto. “How can a kid like Prompto gain Noctis’s attention?”

Ignis sighs, “I suppose going to school together helps.”

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Iggy you know what I mean. The guy is…he’s way too soft. A pushover. Not someone Noctis should be around if he can’t protect him or at least fight.”

Ignis stops stirring the soup and turns around looking at Gladio. “Are you jealous?”

Gladio snorts, “jealous what no way.” Ignis smirks. “I’m not jealous Ignis. I just worry for Noctis hanging around such a weak guy. It’s not good to have someone like that in a team. It’s dangerous.”

Ignis chuckles, “you make it sound like Prompto is supposed to fight for Noctis.”

“Well isn’t that part of the deal? I can’t focus on protecting more than one person. You at least can hold your own and Noctis can sometimes but that kid is just a weight around our ankles.”

Ignis frowns, “did, did your people not care for the sick or weak then?”

Gladio growls, “of course we did. They just stayed put and were guarded not around someone who is in danger constantly.”

“Noctis is not in danger…currently,” he amends. “He is allowed to have friends. I don’t understand why your jealousy is clouding your judgment but if Noctis wishes to have fun with someone his age then we must allow it and keep our distance,” he says stiffly watching Noctis laugh at another one of Prompto’s jokes.

Gladio looks at Ignis and sighs, “sorry…this is hard for you too isn’t it?”

Ignis returns to the stove ignoring his words. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Gladio groans, “look it doesn’t take a gargoyle to see what I see.”

Ignis shivers chopping up vegetables. “Oh, and what is that?”

“You like him,” he says bluntly making Ignis stop chopping vegetables for a moment. “It’s not bad Ignis. If it were my time, you’d already be free to court him…though might have to do it secretly. I’m not sure what do humans think of same-sex partners?”

Ignis grips the knife tighter in his hand, “I’m not sure what you are implying but if you have such questions you should ask someone else for information on those matters.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “…so I’m guessing it’s still an issue with humans?”

Ignis laugh is brittle, “eloquently put it is still frowned upon in most countries of Eos but has become more tolerable and not a freak show to see someone of the same sex holding hands.”

Gladio taps his fingers against the glass. “So still pretty bad.”

“That would be a true statement.” He tosses the finely chopped vegetables into the soup to simmer. “If it would be possible, I wish to not speak about this topic further.”

“Yeah sure Ignis…as long as you know it’s ok to love who you love. Nothing wrong with it,” he states as Ignis ignores it and returns to placing the bread in the oven to be .

“Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don’t you find some other form of entertainment,” he snaps tossing the apron on the counter leaving the kitchen.

Gladio watches him walk away and rolls his eyes. Ignis needs to just let loose for once. Just go nuts and be free to himself and stop bottling it in. Gladio gets up from his chair and turns the stove and oven off. He doesn’t know how long Ignis is going to pout but he knows the source of the problem. It’s Prompto. He’s going to make him regret becoming Noctis’s friend.

He walks to the other room where Noctis is still talking to Prompto and grunts. “Hey gonna catch some air, how’s your friend Prompto?”

Noctis looks up from his phone, “oh uh he said he had to stop playing King’s Knight for now. Something about homework but we’re having a break next week so we don’t have any assignments? Unless he’s making up for late assignments,” he shrugs.

“So he’s a bad student?”

Noctis raises an eyebrow, “he’s not a bad student. I’m just guessing. Seriously what is up with you and Iggy lately? You are always trying to make something negative out of Prompto.”

Gladio shrugs being blunt, “I don’t like him. Don’t trust him.”

Noctis narrows his eyes, “well that’s a _you_ problem, not a _me_ problem. I think he’s fine. He doesn’t care about me being a prince, he actually likes me as me.”

Gladio rubs the back of his neck, “look I’m just worried about you. This guy tries to be your friend and you guys are instant friends in a few weeks and close so soon? It just seems weird. He might be hiding something.”

Noctis rolls his eyes playing on his phone, “or he might just be lonely and trying his hardest to be a good friend.”

Gladio frowns, “he might but I can’t give you a solid answer on that yet.”

Noctis sits up tossing his phone on the couch looking up at Gladio. “What have you been doing?”

“Eh nothing,” he says looking away.

Noctis glares at him. “You’ve done something.”

Gladio grunts, “nothing worth mentioning. Look I’m your guard I have to know who to trust and right now I don’t trust Prompto. The kid is weak, he’s too soft and would crack under pressure to save his own hide. He wouldn’t be a good friend or protect you when it got tough.”

“I don’t want him to,” he snaps. “Why can’t I just have friends? Isn’t that the point of me going to a normal school is all about?!”

“You’re there to get a feel of your people and if you make friends great but it’s not a requirement,” he growls crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah well, I’m…I’m gonna anyway what are you going to do about it…bitch!”

Gladio's eyes snap-on Noctis' eyes glowing. Noctis backs down on the couch watching Gladio walk closer towards him. “I’ll tell Cor he’s too much of a liability towards your safety. You’ll be forced to stop hanging around him. Do you really want that!”

“No I want you to leave him alone,” he yells. “Just leave everything alone!”

He pushes past Gladio running into Ignis. He looks up at Ignis and pushes him away rushing towards his room. Ignis looks over at Gladio and clears his throat. “What happened?”

Gladio snorts, “he’s having a tantrum over nothing.”

“It didn’t look like nothing,” he says as Gladio moves towards the nearest window.

“Don’t worry it will be over nothing,” he says jumping out the window gliding off to his destination as Ignis calls after him.

He shouldn’t be flying when he’s angry but the problem needs to be fixed. Why can’t Noctis see that he’s trying to protect him? He growls shaking his head as he dives down frustrated. He knows how to solve the problem. He needs to get rid of Prompto. He’s not going to kill the guy but a little scare might make him think twice about coming after Noctis again. It’s not going to be fair but it needs to be done to protect Noctis. He’s not going to allow Noctis the same mistake he made in trusting a human just because they were a little nice.

* * *

Prompto pants entering the apartment tracksuit soaked with sweat. He walks over weakly towards the fridge and grabs a water bottle chugging it down as fast as he could. He’s felt terrible the last week and a half. He’s been trying to exercise to improve himself for Noctis. Ever since he tripped over that rod, ever since he tried to keep up with Noctis when he made a short dash to the car, ever since he became friends with Noctis he’s been trying to improve himself to be a better friend. Noctis won’t slow down or stop for the fat kid and Prompto doesn’t want him too. It’s been a long time coming and he needs to be fitter for Noctis. It’s the only way he’ll be able to stay friends with him. A couple of games of King’s Knight won’t build a friendship. He needs more hobbies, normal ones than the ones he currently has.

Thus he started his workout routine…or tried to at least. He hasn’t been able to run around his block without stopping and holding his sides together as they cramp and burn from just that short distance. It’s torture to him but if it will keep him by Noctis’s side then it has to be worth it. Besides, he’s been feeling on edge ever since he began to hang out with Noctis.

He’s been having this feeling of being watched for the last week and it's done nothing but increase his anxiety and late-night snack which he has been trying to get away from but failing. He feels his stomach rumble and ignores it for a few minutes trying to use water to calm it down. It only makes the noise louder and uncomfortable. He searches his cabinets finding a left-over bag of pretzels in the cabinet. It must have been hidden when he purged his house of all junk food.

It’s only a few calories and it’s healthier than a bag of salty chips. He grabs the bag and breaks the seal grabbing one of the sticks and popping it into his mouth with ease. He waves his hand by his face trying to cool down. The A/C is working but he wants to be cool down now. He crunches on another pretzel and takes his water bottle, key, and pretzel bag with him outside the apartment as he climbs the steps up towards the roof. It has the best breeze, especially during the night.

He decides to eat some salty pretzels and standing near the edge of the roof looking down is a swell idea. Sure it makes him feel dizzy but it takes the adrenaline of his anxiety away and converts it into adrenaline of you could slip and fall and no one would know it. Unfortunately when he hears a gruff voice call behind him the pretzel bag fall from his hands. He comically reaches over to grab them monkey brain working at the speed of light to save the food. Unfortunately in his haste, he stumbles over the ledge and silently screams as he falls to his impending doom.

It would have been his death if not for the thunk of something solid and warm beneath his backside. He looks down and sees the city lights under him and a pair of arms holding him. He looks up and swears it has to be an angel in his adrenaline haze. He blinks a few times and the image changes into reality. He sees a winged creature with hair the color of the night speaks to him. Prompto doesn't comprehend the words because he's too shocked to see a fanged hunk speak to him. He sees the creature raise an eyebrow and Prompto faints because this can't be real. A gargoyle? They have been extinct for the last 500 years. And they certainly wouldn't be this handsome. Maybe he's had one too many monster movie nights because this is playing out like a cheesy fanfiction. Clutzy heroine rescued by a handsome monster.

“Hey doughboy, I said are you alright?” asks the gargoyle flying him around the city.

“I…uh yeah,” he says looking anywhere but at the gargoyle carrying him. “Oh, Astrals we are so high up…can we land. Please we need to land,” he says feeling his heart race and not in a good way.

“No can do,” replies Gladio looking down at Prompto. “What with the onesie?”

Prompto gasps for breath, “I need solid ground…. I need solid ground now. Please put me down! Put me down! Put me down!” He screams gasping for air as Gladio dips down and lands down in a hidden alley. Prompto is placed on the ground and doesn’t move from his spot shaking in place. Gladio drapes his wings over his body and scratches the back of his head.

“Hey, you’re on the ground now quit being so scared,” he says gruffly as Prompto continues to hyperventilate. Gladio curses and kneels by him as Prompto gasps in for air. “Shit just breathe.”

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go he was just supposed to scare him and tell him to stay away from Noctis not put him into a panic attack without doing anything but saving his life. “Hey if you don’t stop breathing like that you’re going to pass out,” he says just as Prompto falls back against Gladio’s chest eyes rolled to the back of his head. His breathing begins to return to normal as he lays there, unconscious.

Gladio curses to himself and runs a hand through his hair. He knows what he should do, what he might have to swallow and do. He just doesn’t want to see Ignis’s look of disapproval, that’s worse than being told he’s mad at him. He pokes Prompto in his belly receiving a groan from him but other than that no response. Ok maybe Ignis won’t be that bad but when Noctis sees his friend like this… He shakes his head and picks Prompto up in his arms. It’s going to be difficult to climb up a wall with him and fly him to safety. He can’t take a taxi and send him home, not like how he is right now. He takes a deep breath and switches Prompto to just one of his arms. He’s heavy but it’s doable. It’s just like carrying Iris when she was a hatchling before she was able to stay awake a whole night. He can do this.

He squeezes his arm around the middle of Prompto making sure he has a good grip before jumping up the wall as much as he can using his one arm to climb. He jumps with his hind legs and reaches with his one free hand climbing up the wall. It’s not ideal but it’s working that’s all that matters. He’s finally able to get a good enough height to catch some wind and jumps off gliding in the air switching Prompto into a different position. He looks down at the guy and frowns. This guy is just someone who wants to be Noctis’s friend. He looks innocent passed out like this, doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly. Gladio lets out a deep sigh and focuses on returning home. He was afraid he was going to find Prompto the same as Celeste. They weren’t alike by anything physically. Celeste might have been soft and sweet but she still carried strength within her. Even if it was misdirected, even if it caused her destruction in the end.

He sees the citadel soon enough and tries to rid himself of those memories. Celeste is dead and gone and this guy Prompto is nothing like her. He’s weak, panics at the drop of a hat, and has made clumsy an Olympic sport; but Noctis wants him as a friend. He doesn’t have to like Prompto but for Noctis, he’ll leave it alone from now on.

He settles on the outside balcony and walks towards the large glass doors opening them with ease. He flinches seeing Iris standing there hands on hips tapping her claws against the floor.

“What did you do?”

“I…nothing,” he grumbles setting Prompto down on the lay about couch. “Don’t lecture me just get Ignis. He’s been knocked out since I flew him here.”

She gasps, “Gladio did you kidnap him?!”

Gladio's voice rises, “of course not…I was spying on him…and I went to made contact and he uh,” he looks away. “He fell over the side and I saved him so it’s all fine.”

“He looks dead,” she hisses.

Gladio pokes him in the belly with one of his claws and sees Prompto swipe his hand away. “Nope, not dead all good see.” Iris glares at him. “Please Iris just get Ignis.”

Iris growls at him before walking away tail slashing back and forth. Gladio winces at the body language and looks down at the sleeping Prompto. “I’m in deep shit because of you. It’s all your fault. You were supposed to be evil,” he starts. He raises his hands up tail swaying back and forth. “Then I would come in say I told you so and save the day but you’re not,” he says looking closer at Prompto noticing the freckles. He pokes the brown dots with his claw, “you have a lot of these so you can’t be that evil,” he says poking him in his chubby cheeks receiving a groan from Prompto.

“Are you ever going to wake up,” he asks poking him once more in the face.

“I hope so,” answers Ignis bathrobe secured around his frame as he takes in the scene of Gladio poking the unconscious Prompto. He walks over towards Gladio, his nose in the air raised. “Explain what happened right now.”

Gladio gulps before starting his story of what happened, his motives, and his realization about the unconscious boy on the couch. He doesn’t see Ignis react at all during the storytelling which can only mean he’s either very tired or has not settled into the emotion he wants to express currently at Gladio. Both options are not good.

Ignis clasps his hands together and closes his eyes. He brings his hands to his mouth and taps thinking. “Gladio,” he says with no tone inflection noted. Gladio feels a chill run through his whole body. “This never happened do you understand?”

Wait a second.

“Excuse me?”

Ignis clears his throat, “do I need to repeat myself?” He glares at Gladio. “This never happened. This was all just a bad dream for Prompto.”

Gladio quirks and eyebrow, “uh and how are you going to explain away how he got here or the fact he saw me?!”

“Easily…he looks to have been exercising so we spin a story he became too exhausted, we found him and brought him back here simple. The finer details will be rolled out with Noctis. The point is Prompto will not know a single thing about you. It obviously upset him enough to be put into such a state and as such you need to stay away from him.”

“Uh, how am I supposed to do that when I have to protect Noctis or get hurt by the curse?!”

“Figure it out,” he clips. “You got yourself into this mess now you’ll clean it up and figure it out.”

Gladio crosses his arms over his chest. “Noctis isn’t going to like this.”

“Oh, you mean how his protector nearly killed his friend over jealousy?”

Gladio grumbles, “I’m not jealous.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, “oh so this is a situation you put all of us in was just for fun?”

Gladio feels a throaty growl coming from him and hisses. “He was acting like Celeste! He was being too nice to Noctis. He wasn’t acting like a greedy douche like half the people at his school. He was acting so gentle and soft and I thought he was just waiting for the right moment to screw him over! You know how Celeste did with Iris and me, you know the one who did this curse! How was I supposed to know there are actually people that can be nice and really mean it?” He runs a claw through his hair, “I was protecting Noctis from getting hurt…or a possible hurt. Sorry.”

Ignis purses his lips before letting out a sigh, “well then hopefully that explanation will be enough for Noctis when you tell him.” Prompto begins to move on the couch. Ignis grabs Gladio by the arm and tries to pull him. “You need to hide now!”

Gladio removes his arm from Ignis and walks quickly out of the room as Prompto begins to sit up holding his head.

Prompto rubs his head and looks up at Ignis?

“O-oh Mr. Scientia.”

“Ignis is fine. How are you feeling?”

“I,” he starts rubbing his head before his eyes widen. “Ignis you have to believe me but I saw a gargoyle! He saved me and then we flew in the sky and I panicked and I passed out or I feel like I did.” He pushes his glasses up his nose looking at Ignis. “You believe me, right?”

“I believe you had a vivid nightmare,” he answers.

“Huh, but I saw it.”

“Prompto do you remember what happened tonight?”

“I just told you the gargoyle saved me. He had horns, wings, and a tail, and really cool amber eyes,” he says. “But you have to believe me!”

Ignis sits beside Prompto on the couch, “I think you had a terrible dehydration dream. Prompto I found you passed out on the sidewalk on my walk home from the store.”

“What? But I went home,” he mumbles.

“It looked like you were going home but I assume the heat got to you. I’m sorry but I brought you here to recover. You’ve been drinking more water and have cooled down considerably since you got here.”

“I…so no gargoyle?”

“Afraid not they’re few and far in-between. I doubt any would venture into the city,” he smiles.

“But,” Prompto fidgets pulling at the hem of his shirt, “it felt so real. I thought it was real…I’m sorry for troubling you Ignis.” He moves to stand, “I’ll head home now. I don’t want to bother anyone.”

Ignis frowns, “it would be no bother. I would feel better if you stayed over until the morning for your safety. Also, Noctis will be surprised to see you he has missed you the last few weeks.”

Prompto winces, “I know…I still play King’s Knight with him I’ve just been busy,” he mumbles.

“Yes well the decision is yours to make,” he answers.

* * *

“Wait you passed out last night?!” Asks Noctis through bites of his egg as Prompto nods his head at the table.

“It’s not that big a deal,” he comments staring at the fork.

“Uh yeah, it is. See I told you exercising so much would be bad. I mean I didn’t even know you were running so much,” he says confused.

Prompto keeps his mouth shut looking down at his plate. He doesn’t feel too hungry right now. Noctis wouldn’t understand, he didn’t understand what it was like to have the word “heavy” mean more than just how much he weighed. He wants to be better for him can’t he understand that.

“It’s not bad…I just overdid it and need to work through it,” he mumbles pushing his food around on the plate.

Noctis shrugs, “if you say so but I don’t know why you would want to run in the first place.”

Prompto winces, “because…I don’t fit right.”

Noctis places his fork down and looks over at Prompto. “I don’t…I’m trying to be better for you.”

“But why? You’re already great as you are right now?”

Prompto feels the burning behind his eyes as he tries to hold them back in. “I…I can’t keep up with you. I trip up too many times to count, I can’t run like you can, and I think I’m going to be left behind if I don’t lose any weight. I don’t match you at all.”

Noctis reaches over patting Prompto’s hand, “who says you have to match me at all?”

“Huh?”

“I just want you to be my friend and so far, you’re doing good. Uh, I don’t know about me but I’m trying.”

“So it doesn’t bother you,” he asks softly.

“What doesn’t bother me?”

Prompto fidgets tugging at his shirt, “that I’m…that I’m fat,” he whispers hating the word.

Noctis taps a finger against his chin, “hmm not at all it’s just what you are. It’s not bad or good it just _is_ , right?”

“I…I guess so,” he wipes his eyes. “I never thought of it that way.”

“Yeah I mean Ignis is covered in acne but he’s still Ignis and he’s still cool so it shouldn’t matter really. It’s just an accessory right?”

“I guess so,” he mumbles still unconvinced.

“Well I guess what I mean is if you want to do exercise then do it for yourself not for me because I already think you’re cool enough as you are,” he beams.

“R-really?”

“Well of course. I wouldn’t have tried to talk to you if I didn’t think so. Talking takes a lot of energy and it was um hard to talk to you,” he says looking away. “But I’m glad I did.”

Prompto snorts, “yeah it seemed like it…I’m glad you talked to me though.”

“…me too but can we move onto that new King’s Knight upgrade. It’s getting way too mushy.”

Prompto laughs, “sure. Oh, have you got the crystalized cacatur yet? It is supposed to give you 300 hit points in one shot…”


	8. Chapter 8

_20 years later_

Prompto groans hearing the sound of his alarm buzz the cute jingle. It used to be cute, at least, until he associated that sound with being forced to wake up early in the morning for work. However, instead of going into work today he was doing something much more important with his time…helping Noctis plan his wedding. Well to be honest Ignis was performing all the planning duties Prompto was just there to help keep Noctis distracted and out of trouble while his soon-to-be husband organized the wedding as they both wanted it. It was adorable and frankly, their story of how they got together was adorable. It was like a fairy tale. The trusted trained advisor pinning for the prince yet feeling their status would not be enough for the said prince. The prince whining to the best friend about how hot and sophisticated Ignis is without using the word love and just claiming it was a close bro love. Did Prompto mention the pinning on both sides? It was ridiculous but as soon as the pining wore off and they finally got their heads together it became so much simpler for both of them.

It was difficult at first a prince marrying an advisor was not unheard of but when the advisor happened to be a man it became an issue. It took years before enough legislation was made to overcome that issue. Even then there were still problems with the legislation. It was a work in progress something Noctis hope to accomplish more of during his reign as king.

Over the last five years, his father had steadily begun to release more duties to Noctis over the years making sure he was fully prepared for his kingly duties before stepping down as king and allowing Noctis to take over the throne. Through the obstacles of becoming the next king and dealing with legislation on who can marry who Noctis deserved a break. So of course he went fishing taking Ignis along for the journey. Prompto doesn’t know the full details of what happened during that fishing trip but from what Noctis mentioned he used a lot of fish puns, nearly lost the ring in the lake, and they both proposed to each other. It sounded ridiculously cute now that he thinks of it.

It truly was turning out to be a fairy tale.

Prompto sighs and heads towards the bathroom of his apartment. He rubs his eyes yawning as he stares at the image in the mirror and winces. “Ugh morning hair everywhere not cool,” he says to himself in the mirror before finding his toothbrush to brush his teeth. He wants to prepare for the morning and if he has an idea on what Ignis’s plans are for the day he won’t be able to get a break today. He hears his phone buzzing and walks towards his room unplugging the phone as he continues to brush his teeth looking at the message.

He spits out the foam from his mouth and taps the phone a few times calling Noctis. He wipes his mouth with a towel and hears the ringing before a quick answer.

“Dude are you alright?!”

“Prompto I’m fine.”

“But your message said you needed help with a rat problem?”

“What? No, it said bat problem. Do you have your glasses on yet,” he asks. Prompto squints before placing the glasses on his face.

“Y-yeah of course I do duh,” he says reading the message again. “Still bat problem? Don’t you need an exterminator for that?”

“I don’t want to kill it,” Noctis says looking over at Gladio. “My pet bat just got into some stupid trouble and since you’re a vet—”

“Pet bat?”

“Yeah,” trails off Noctis. “I told you about him before remember.” Gladio rolls his eyes as Noctis shushes at him.

“Uh I think I would remember if you told me about owning an actual vampire in your house,” he snorts. “Seriously a bat?”

“Yeah what can I say. I’m trying to stay goth in my older age or whatever,” he sighs as Gladio laughs behind his claws. Noctis pushes Gladio aside hoping Prompto couldn’t hear him.

“Uh, sure, I guess. But dude I’m a tech,” he answers pulling on a pair of jeans off the floor.

“Whatever you could run that place by yourself if you had to. The point is my bat needs help.”

“Then just send them to the vet clinic and I’ll look for them when I see them at work next time,” he asks confused.

“I can’t do that,” Noctis replies. “Look if you come over and see for yourself what happened I’ll explain it.”

“Uh sure…Noct how mad is Ignis about your bat? Like when did you buy it? You know he’s going to be mad about not getting the cake testing done today.” He puts his phone on speaker as he finds a clean shirt to put on. He finds his emergency animal kit and pulls it out from under his bed. It is a first aid kit but for animals.

Noctis snorts, “oh he’s mad at the bat completely livid but I was hoping you could look after it while we do the taste testing.”

“Aww but I wanted to eat fluffy cake,” he whines checking the contents of the kit before nodding his head.

Noctis snorts, “I’ll be sure to package up some samples when we get back but I need your help, Prom. His wing looks really bad.”

“So why not take him to the vet and not ask me,” he says worriedly. “If the wing is broken, he needs to have it set soon or it might never heal or have to be amputated.”

He hears growling in the background followed by muffled words of “not chopping my wings!” Prompto rubs his head confused. “I’ll see what I can do I’ll be right over Noct.”

“Thanks, Prom,” he hears before roaring comes from the phone with an audible click.

Prompto raises an eyebrow at it and shakes his head as the call ends. He takes the phone and places it in his pocket before gathering the kit for animals, his camera, along with his keys. His belly grumbles and he sighs. “I can eat something over there or pick something up,” he mumbles locking his apartment up and heading over towards the Citadel.

He decides a bag of bagels and honey along with regular cream cheese wouldn’t be a bad idea for breakfast. Might even make telling Ignis about the bat with a little less drama. Really why did Noctis have to buy a bat when it was so close to his wedding? Was it pre-wedding jitters? Is it a rich person thing to do…buying bats?

* * *

He shakes his head and parks his car outside the Citadel and makes his way through the gated entrance. He shows his idea and receives a wave before being allowed to move on. He walks up the steps bag of fresh bagels, and animal first aid kit in hand before making his way inside to find Noctis. He fidgets with his phone and calls Noctis.

“Uh hey Noctis I’m here but which room is your bat in?”

He hears a door slam and jumps turning around seeing Ignis. “Uh hey does Ignis know about your flying friend,” he hurries as Ignis walks towards him.

“Of course he does why wouldn’t he,” he answers before Ignis is taking the offered bag of bagels from Prompto.

Prompto nods his head, “uh hey Ignis help yourself,” he watches Ignis dig into the bag and pull out a cinnamon bagel, and begins to smear on honey cream cheese with vigor. Prompto gulps. “Hey Iggy, you alright?”

“Never better,” he answers biting into the soft and chewy bagel. Prompto nods his head and sets the aid kit on the counter. Ignis is more important right now. Besides if it was urgent Noctis would have come to get him.

“You sure there? I mean you are going to town on that bagel. What’d it ever do to you,” he laughs seeing Ignis lift his head cream cheese on his nose. “Uh you got some on your uh,” he points at his own nose as Ignis makes the connection.

“My thanks,” he answers before swallowing his last bite. Prompto waits for Ignis to speak. Ignis sighs. “Nothing is wrong Prompto…I am just on edge as of late. Everything is running as smoothly as it can but I fear it will not be enough.”

“Pssh not enough? Dude you’re marrying Noctis not some... uh, well, you know… regular dude,” he answers shrugging.

“I am marrying the King of Insomnia…with it comes certain expectations and responsibilities. These items I do not feel I am prepared for and well thus make Noctis and I both look like fools in front of his kingdom,” he rubs his temples. “It is giving me a massive headache.”

“No kidding,” he says getting a glass of water. “Have you talked to Noctis about it?”

Ignis snorts, “he said it wouldn’t matter if we got married outside dressed in turnip bag suits.”

“Well then that’s all that matter right,” he beams. “You both love each other, and he doesn’t care about how the wedding looks as long as he gets to marry you. Isn’t that more perfect than a perfect wedding?”

Ignis smiles, “I suppose so…I just worry about his reputation.”

Prompto laughs, “oh come on Ignis Noctis hasn’t carried about his reputation since…well I don’t know he’s never cared about it before. He’s always been about being himself and doing his own thing which happens to include you,” he smiles. “I don’t think it’s going to be a disaster Ignis you’re running it aren’t you? And you’re one of the smartest guys I know so it’ll be perfect or as close to perfect as it gets.”

Ignis laughs, “well you certainly know how to cheer someone up.”

“Yep good ole Prompto knows how to put a pep back in your step,” he says before grabbing the top bagel not caring which flavor it is. “So are you going to be ok?”

Ignis sighs, “I shall manage. But I think you better see to the bat Noctis called you about.”

“Oh right but I wanted to make sure you were ok first,” he says stuffing the bagel in his mouth.

“I’ll be fine. But Prompto please don’t get angry when you see the bat,” he winces.

“Why would I be angry? I thought you would be angry that Noctis bought one,” he laughs belly jiggling as he licks the cream cheese from his fingers. “I’ll be back to finish that duty calls. It might just need a simple stitch or bandage. I wonder what type it is did Noctis tell you?”

“Not at all,” Ignis deadpans.

“Hmm, maybe it’s a cute fruit bat. Those ones rock themselves to sleep when they hang upside down,” he beams grabbing his aid kit. “Oh, do you know where Noctis is with the bat then?”

“His room. Prompto please remember to not get angry,” he says a second time.

Prompto raises an eyebrow at him, “yeah ok Iggy,” he says shaking his head as he heads for Noctis’s bedroom.

“Hey Noct,” he says knocking on the door hearing something thumping on the ground. “Geez man, what you got in there a lion?”

Noctis opens the door slightly looking at Prompto. “Uh hey, Prom so what brings you here?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow, “uh you called dude. Why are you acting so weird?”

Noctis looks behind him and sighs, “look promise you won’t get angry?”

Prompto groans, “dude that’s the third time I’ve heard it. I’m not going to get angry,” he says pushing the door open and bumping into Noctis. “Now just show me where your,” he gasps dropping the aid kit on the floor. There standing before him is the olive tone gargoyle from his nightmare of twenty years ago. The same golden eyes pierce through him. Prompto holds up a hand pointing at him unable to get a single word out as it walks towards him.

“Holy shit,” Prompto manages to get out looking up at the gargoyle.

The gargoyle snorts and turns his head towards Noctis. “Told you he’d flip.”

“No he’s fine,” he says placing a hand on Prompto’s back. “See fine,” he says poking Prompto in the side.

Prompto lets out a yelp and nods his head. “Yeah, dude perfectly fine seeing a nightmare from years ago suddenly appear,” he says turning to face Noctis. “The fuck Noct.”

“What,” he shrugs looking away.

“What! What do you mean ‘what’? Dude I told you I wasn’t imagining him and you made me think I was for years and now he’s…”

“Uh hate to break up this fight—would love to see you lay into him marshmallow–” Gladio interrupts as Prompto repeats the word marshmallow. “—But as you can see my wing is busted and I need some help. So please help me out.”

“I…” he looks between both of them and humph. “I want an explanation from both of you later.” He takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. “Right which wing is it?”

Gladio kneels down to Prompto’s level and holds out his right-wing for him to examine. The claw tip is bent at an odd angle and the corner of the membrane flesh is torn crusted over by dried blood. Prompto stands on his tiptoes examining the wing with his hands before nodding his head. He then feels the bone of the wing towards the tip. “It might hurt. I’ll be as gentle as I can,” he says as his fingers flow over the bones on the wing. Gladio winces once he reaches the bent claw.

“Sorry,” he says. “Um I need to compare the other wing if you don’t mind,” he says as Gladio pops out the left-wing making Prompto jump. Prompto places a hand over his racing heart and offers his thanks to Gladio before examining the left-wing smiling.

“Ok so good news or bad news first,” he asks the gargoyle.

“Uh bad news,” Gladio answers.

“Well, you’re going to need stitches for the membrane of your wing. Suture glue won’t work for this type of wound but the good news is your claw is only sprained. I’m going to have to push it slightly when I wrap it but it’s the swelling that’s making it look like you twisted it around.”

“So stitches and a sprain not bad,” he says watching as Prompto gathers the dropped supply box. “Uh so Prompto right?”

Prompto turns around bandage in hand. “Y-yeah?”

Gladio rubs the back of his neck, “look the last time you saw me must have been bad.”

“Understatement of the month,” he grumbles as Gladio sighs.

“Right so I never got to say sorry for that night…so sorry. I’m Gladio by the way,” he grumbles out.

Prompto looks at him and sighs, “right apology accepted now bend your wing down as far as you can. I want to wrap it just right.” Gladio follows the order as much as he can allowing Prompto to wrap his wing. He’s not expecting such large fingers to be so gentle on his wound. It’s as if he’s barely touching him at all.

Prompto nods his head at his handy work before looking at the tear in the wing. “Can you lay down on a bed? It’ll be easier to stitch if you are laying down on the floor or maybe a sheet? Makes sewing the membrane evenly a bit easier…and not making it a bumpy scar.”

“Uh sure floor it is,” he says as Noctis tosses a pillow at Gladio’s face.

Gladio growls at Noct. “Seriously?”

“You wanted a pillow,” he shrugs as Gladio lays down on the floor outstretching his one bad wing as Prompto carefully steps over the large membrane of the wing. He carries the kit in his arm and stretches over Gladio until he is standing right behind his head so he can stitch up the wing.

“So how good is your pain tolerance,” Prompto asks donning on gloves quickly.

“Eh, I don’t know? I got a pipe stuck in my side once that was bad but papercuts are bad too,” he tells him unsure as Prompto snorts laughing tapping the inner wing of Gladio.

“So moderate got it. Well this is going to burn but it’ll feel good in a minute,” he says injecting the anesthetic into the wing. He once it’s injected, he grabs some alcohol from the kit and soaks a few gauzes, and gets the sutures ready along with scissors and hemostats. Gladio looks over at him biting his lip.

“Uh, that’s all for me?”

“Yeah all for you big guy,” he smiles, “if you look the other way it’ll be done soon,” he says poking the open membrane with his finger. “I’ve done this a few times and your wing doesn’t look too bad. I once had a bat covered in thorny spurs before. Took hours to get all the spurs out before we could even see how to fix the membrane or if it was even doable.”

He taps another post on the wing and doesn’t get a reaction from Gladio and smiles. “So maybe you can tell me how you and Noctis met?”

“Uh it’s a long story,” he laughs.

“Well, I’ve got time. This gap is pretty big so how did a Gargoyle wind up in the Citadel?”

Gladio sighs, “well it all started over a thousand years ago…” he trails off as he begins to catch Prompto up on everything that has happened to him so far. Of course, he leaves a few pieces out such as stalking him to see if he was a good person. He only needs to know about the one time he did that not all the times. It would sound weird, wouldn’t it?

Gladio grunts feeling his back tingle. “So that’s about it…how’s it looking,” he asks.

“Well you’re done,” he smiles, “Now I wouldn’t go flying so soon but a few days rest and once it scars over maybe you’ll be able to test the wing out. Don’t want to fall through the sky,” he laughs.

“Or just a good stone rest,” he says standing up testing his wing out. “Whoa, are you sure you aren’t one of those animal docs?”

Prompto flushes and shakes his head. “Not smart enough for it…but I did learn a lot as a tech.”

“Huh could have fooled me,” he says holding out his clawed hand, “thanks. I appreciate the help even if Noctis was freaking out over nothing,” he stares at Noctis. Noctis just rolls his eyes.

Prompto doesn’t want to get involved and shrugs, “well as long as it’s fixed everything is ok right? How did you get a tear like that anyway? Bump into something?”

Gladio shrugs, “well first it was a lead pipe thrown through the wing then I blocked wrong and my claw got injured so not too bad really.”

“A lead pipe,” Prompto repeats.

“Huh oh yeah one of the plumbing pipes. It was hollow so it didn’t hurt too much.”

Prompto nods his head, “right um ok well I’ll just be heading off then,” he says gathering his supplies up .

Noctis frowns, “but you just got here?”

“No I’ve been here a while and Ignis and you are planning a wedding which is why I’m guessing that’s why you didn’t want anyone to freak out over Gladio?”

“Uh actually I didn’t want to face Iris,” Gladio admits rubbing the back of his head. “My sister…she can be scary when she wants to be and I didn’t want to deal with it.”

Prompto nods his head, “yeah sisters never had them or siblings so sure thing dude,” he says giving Gladio a thumbs up before bringing his hands down awkwardly. Why did he just do that?

Noctis surprisingly can feel the tension and hugs Prompto by the side, “aww but Prom don’t leave me alone with Ignis and Gladio. I’d have to…act like an adult,” he says grimacing. “Come on you’re my best man you’re supposed to help me out.”

“But don’t you want to hang out with Iggy,” he asks pushing Noctis aside. “Besides, I have errands I need to do lots and lots of errands important ones,” he says backing away bumping into Ignis in the door frame.

Noctis beams, “oh hey there sugar.”

Ignis rubs his head, “sugar is not an approved name.”

“But then what is one? Not like I can call you sexy legs in front of everyone,” he says bluntly as Gladio snorts, and Prompto pretends to look at his invisible wristwatch.

“Kitten,” Ignis says flatly as Noctis’s eyes widen. “Why don’t we look over some invitations for the wedding. Those have to be mailed out soon and I want your opinion on the color.”

“But isn’t it cake day,” he asks.

“It is but that will be later this afternoon only if they have time. I thought that was rather rude so I reschedule it for next week,” he says pushing his glasses up.

“You just want to taste all the cake,” he beams.

“That might be darling,” he answers lifting Noctis’s chin. “But you’re all the sweet I need.”

Prompto flushes and tries to be discrete as he can moving out of the room. Luckily the two love birds are so into one another they don’t see him leave the room. He lets out a sigh of relief and sees his half-eaten bagel too cold to eat. He tosses it in the garbage and is about to leave when he runs right into a chiseled chest. He looks up and sees Gladio staring down at him.

“You alright?”

“Uh yeah sorry…couldn’t stand the uh,” he waves his hands around in the air.

“The love sickness?”

“Uh, that’s one way to call it,” Prompto chuckles before silence fills the room once more. “So uh you just tell me if your wing feels better or not and I’ll check on it later.” He begins to move away from Gladio keeping his eyes towards the ground.

“Are you scared of me,” he asks pointing at himself.

“W-what,” Prompto stutters out. Gladio gives him a raised eyebrow looking down on him and he melts. He pursues his lips together and mumbles, “not scared of you…just surprised?”

Gladio thinks for a moment and shrugs his shoulder wings following suit. “I guess that makes sense. First time seeing a monster, right?”

“You’re not a monster…you’re a gargoyle and you’re awake in the morning which is weird aren’t you supposed to be stone,” he asks looking up at him.

“How do you know about that,” he asks curiously.

Prompto smirks, “well I did have a crazy dream that felt way too real about a gargoyle saving me so I got curious.” He fidgets with the end of his shirt. “I wanted to know more about them because maybe they have, I don’t know memory-erasing powers,” he says as Gladio covers his mouth laughing. Prompto turns his face away blushing. “Anyway, I was curious and wanted answers so I researched it a lot and then just stopped. I convinced myself it had to have been a weird dream-like Noctis said…but it did get me interested in creature features a lot,” he smiles.

“Creature features?”

“Oh um horror movies with monsters? The cheesy ones that are scary but not too scary? I can’t stand watching movies like _The Summoning_.”

“Is that the one with the ghosts who possess people and kill them off one by one?”

Prompto shivers, “it sounds like it…maybe never watched it?”

Gladio snorts, “It’s not that scary the blood doesn’t even look real. Plus when someone dies, they don’t scream so loud unless getting caught by surprise or making a battle cry.”

Prompto looks up at Gladio shaking, “you’ve seen it before?”

Gladio leans down, “well I was alive over 1000 years ago so I’ve seen my share of blood.” He sighs. “Horror movies don’t do anything for me. I guess when you see the real thing, they’re just bland.”

“So what movies do you like then?”

“Romantic comedies,” he answers grinning. “I think it’s the pining that gets to me the most,” he taps his chin thoughtfully. “Plus the little interactions of showing love that is often overlooked.”

“Really, romance?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “Nothing wrong with that why you think it’s weird?”

Prompto shakes his head, “no just uh not expecting that…I was thinking you might like action movies?”

Gladio laughs deeply, “what because I look tough? Naw I get into fights often enough I don’t need to bring it home.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Prompto answers walking towards the exit. “Uh I’m going to head home can you tell Noct for me? I just didn’t want to interrupt the…” he blushes.

“No I get it,” he rubs the back of his neck. “They can get a bit out there and very vocal very fast…hey you mind if I walk you home?”

“Excuse me?”

“Uh I won’t if you don’t want me to but I think they might be moving on to some fun activities,” he says flustered.

“You can hear- “

“Look I may have good hearing but not that good. I just can sense it. They’ve been making eyes at each other the last three days and haven’t let it loose. Iggy needs to let off some steam don’t you think?”

“I…sure yeah sure,” he says face turning pink. He doesn’t need the image of two of his best friends getting it on while he’s less than a few rooms down. He looks up at Gladio and nods his head, “yeah you can walk me home if you want but how are you going to hide the wings and everything…?” he gestures to Gladio who appears to be stringing on a necklace around his neck.

Once the necklace is clipped in place it’s almost instantaneous. Before his eyes, Prompto sees the massive olive, gargoyle turned into a humanoid shape right before his eyes. His jaw drops staring at the man. Not only has he had the surprise of seeing his former gargoyle savior once again, he now sees him in human form. If he thought Gladio was sturdy and muscular before Prompto notices that hasn’t changed in the slightest. He’s still taller than him by a foot instead of two feet. His chest is still as chiseled and massive as it was before but now has a shade of golden brown instead of olive. Prompto wills himself to not ogle him like a piece of meat and instead stares at his face like a normal person. He notices his amber eyes haven’t changed color or shape like the rest of him.

Gladio snorts, “cat got your tongue,” he says grabbing a jacket from the hanger by the door and placing it on.

“How…how did?” Prompto gestures wildly to Gladio’s new form.

“Uh magic? It’s only an illusion. If my wings or tail bump into anything it can disappear easily if someone sees my real self but I’ve gotten used to moving like a snake in a sea of humans so it’s not that bad,” he shrugs.

“But you…”

Gladio smiles patting Prompto on the head, “yeah I know a lot to take in marshmallow.”

Prompto frowns at that following beside Gladio as they begin to leave the Citadel, “can you not call me marshmallow?”

“Huh why not,” he asks looking down at Prompto.

“Because,” he answers fidgeting with his fingers. “I just don’t like it.”

Prompto fears he may have overstepped. He’s just met Gladio and while he has been decent so far that only been around Noctis or Ignis. He doesn’t feel threatened by Gladio anymore than the next human would be about a gargoyle. His fear is normal. It’s just Gladio is much stronger than him and maybe he should take it back.

“Ok.”

“You don’t- “

They say at the same time. Prompto blinks looking up at Gladio confused. Gladio only offers him a smirk. “I won’t call you marshmallow anymore. Not a big deal.”

“Oh…ok thanks,” he answers as they walk along the sidewalk through the city. Prompto walks quickly beside Gladio trying to keep up with his pace. It’s not his fault he has such short chubby legs but at the same time, he doesn’t want to mention it to Gladio. He is walking him home he should just be grateful for that much. Gladio doesn’t have to do this.

His thoughts are interrupted as soon as he bumps into a sturdy form, “oh…sorry.”

Gladio grunts and holds out his hand. Prompto stares at it a moment longer. “I’m not going to bite. I just don’t want you getting lost. You’re too nice letting people bump into you.”

Prompto grabs Gladio’s hand and can feel the claws wrap around his hand. He looks down worried the illusion is gone and just sees a normal human hand.

“Uh the…”

“I told you it’s just an illusion. That’s why I have to be careful how I walk,” he says pulling Prompto to his side. Prompto nods his head accepting the reasoning because why not. His world has already been turned upside down with the realization of Gladio being a gargoyle, and even the same one from before.

“Gladio,” asks Prompto receiving a look in his direction.

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you for what?”

“Well for saving me…all those years ago,” he answers. “I mean you did scare me when you spoke out to me which is weird…why did you speak out to me then? How did you even know where I was?”

Gladio opens his mouth to speak before closing it once more. He sighs, “you wanna get something to eat?”

“What?”

“Look I know why I was there I just want to explain myself fully and not in front of people trying to bump into me constantly,” he answers as Prompto makes an ‘o’ expression.

“I know a place,” he says.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompto sits at the large booth staring at the full plate of pancakes and blueberries in front of him as Gladio’s own set of bacon, sausage, and eggs with toast is placed in front of him. Prompto begins to cut his pancakes into bits.

“So do you feel ready to explain yourself?”

“Blueberry pancakes?”

“They taste great and make me feel better…plus eating blue makes me happy,” he answers looking at Gladio’s face. “I know it doesn’t make sense.” He pauses, and then: “So… explanation for that night?” he asks changing topics.

“So you know I’m a guard for Noctis right?”

“Yeah you just spent the first 15 minutes explaining how you came to the future and your curse which—that’s rough buddy,” he says before poking a piece of fluffy pancake on his fork and straight into his mouth.

“Yeah, so Noctis had never made friends before you. They always wanted something in return and when he took a shine to you… I may have got jealous.”

“Jealous? Of me?”

Gladio groans, “you’re human, could see him during the day and talk to him more than me and I felt you were taking him from me…that’s what it was like back then. And I was also worried you would turn out to be someone that would hurt him.”

“But I never would…I mean we’ve had our fights but nothing,” he answers. “Nothing terrible or unforgivable.”

“Right, but I was young and stupid. Anyway so I was trying to find your weak point,” he says as Prom’s face falls. “So I stalked you… found out where you lived and studied you.”

“You studied me?!” His raised voice catches the attention of other patrons in the restaurant. He looks back at his plate embarrassed.

“Yeah…you know, had to make sure you were safe. I think I knew you were ok when you danced to some music group. Sounded like some pop music. Which pop music is kind of cool, nice beat.”

“Wait, you saw me dancing?” he asks, mortified. He covers his face. “It might have been Dream Street—I liked their songs a lot and they were catchy… or Spice Girls,” he says embarrassed leaning on his elbow.

“Spice Girls? Oh yeah, their songs were really catchy. Everyone was really into those boybands though the Backstreet Guys and something called In Sync? I like girl bands better.” Gladio coughs, “uh anyway I don’t know you were just happy dancing and it wasn’t a fake smile or fake happiness the same one you used on Noctis. So I knew it had to be true.”

“So my dancing like an idiot saved me,” he asks.

“Yeah,” he grins, “no one who dances like that or sings so off-key could be bad.”

Prompto squawks, “I’ll have you know I was going through puberty and voice cracks are real.”

Gladio smirks, “hmm maybe you can prove me wrong later then. Karaoke night and sing along to cheesy pop song Iris would love it.”

Prompto raises a finger before setting it down, “maybe…I don’t even know if I’ll see you more after this or not? You’re supposed to be a secret right?”

“Eh pretty much everyone knows…Citadel wise they know civilians not as much,” he says shoving his eggs in his mouth. “We just thought it would be better if you didn’t know I existed because you had a massive panic attack when I saved you. Something about humans having fragile minds when they are younger?” He sighs, “I just didn’t want you to have another panic attack meeting me again if it was going to set you off.” He pauses, “which now that I think of it having Noctis call you to help me wasn’t such a good idea if that was going to happen.”

Prompto snorts, “well he gets a gold star for helping a friend out. But sometimes he doesn’t think of stuff like that.” Prompto pushes his glasses up his nose. “I doubt it was you…I’m scared of heights.” He clears his throat. “Right, so that still doesn’t explain why you came to see me on the roof or stalked me there?”

“Like I said I was young and stupid and jealous…I wanted to scare you away from Noctis and then you got really scared and fell over so I had to save you.”

“You could have just let me fall you know,” he answers moving a soggy pancake around on his plate. “Might have saved you some trouble.”

“I wanted to scare you not kill you,” he says patting Prompto on the hand. “Believe me if I wanted you dead you would be dead. But I guessed I scared you a lot that night. I couldn’t get your breathing under control. My mug must have really set you off.”

“You’re handsome,” he blurts out suddenly before pulling his voice back. “I mean that’s obvious right.” He clears his throat, “it wasn’t your appearance that scared me. I’m terrified of heights…still am but a little better with them.” He pauses. “I think I am, anyway.”

Gladio points at his face, “wait so this face didn’t scare you at all?”

“Not really? I was kind of into weird… well, not _weird,_ but myths and legends were interesting and King’s Knight had a lot of monsters in it but they weren’t scary so I didn’t think you were? I don’t know if that answers it,” he says grabbing his drink of water and sipping it down quickly. He can’t believe how embarrassed he is in front of Gladio. His mouth just keeps going, doesn’t it?

Gladio scratches his short beard and nods his head. “Huh guess that makes sense. Noctis was the same way…not as terrified as his dad.”

Prompto laughs, “did you really tell the king you were going to be Noctis’s protector?”

“Yeah. I forget how I said it, though–I can only imagine what my younger self sounded like trying to be tough with an adult,” he chuckles lightly.

“Probably squeaked it out,” he snorts into his drink as Gladio rolls his eyes.

“I guess so,” he answers letting a comfortable silence fall between them as they finish their meals.

Gladio yawns exiting the restaurant with Prompto patting his stomach. “Man I’m full. But where’s your place again?”

“Oh uh,” Prompto fidgets, “you don’t have to take me home I can get home by myself. Noctis and Ignis might be done by, now right?”

Gladio shrugs, “well yeah maybe…still I did say I would see you safely home.”

“Yeah you did but if you had somewhere else to be or—”

“Prompto it’s fine. I want to take you home,” he shrugs. “I mean you know about me now so you might be seeing more of me, right? So know where you live might help in the future.”

“How?”

“Uh if I get asked by Noctis to check on you or something? I don’t know he gets protective sometimes and Ignis oof,” he says shaking his head. “If you’ve never seen Ignis angry I don’t recommend it. He’s scary as a human,” he shivers as Prompto covers his mouth giggling.

“I’ve only seen it once in high school,” he says walking beside Gladio. “Some girl was trying to catch Noctis’s attention and would follow him. She was a stalker and wanted to become his princess? All I remember is she came to the arcade where we were playing and tried to insert herself into conversation or games with Noctis and wouldn’t stop. Then Ignis showed up and got rid of her.”

Gladio’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t mean got rid of as in fought, in just the way he spoke and looked you could tell you didn’t want to start that fight with him…I thought he was cool at the time,” he smiles softly.

“Huh, so you had a crush on him?”

Prompto flushes, “well… yeah, sure, but it was more admiration. He was so put together. I mean he still is. He has his life together, a good job, he’s marrying the love of his life,” he pauses. “I’m so happy for him and Noctis. They deserve it.”

Gladio shrugs, “well he’s not as put together as you think. He has bad days too you know.”

“Oh of course but when I was that age, I thought he was perfect and made a few mistakes,” he laughs rubbing the back of his head.

Gladio looks down at him. “You ever confess to him?”

Prompto shakes his head, “never got the chance too. I wasn’t happy with myself didn’t think I would be good enough for him. And then I started crushing on Lucas Stevano, which was a disaster but a learning experience, I guess.”

Gladio recognizes the last name, “wasn’t his family in the fishing business?”

“Crab catchers but they ran a few fishy businesses,” he chuckles. “I was just happy to get attention from someone I thought liked me for me but it was just a bunch of stupid hormones,” he waves his hands nonchalantly. “He wanted to try kissing a boy and said I was fat enough I had good enough breasts to be confused for a girl,” he winces. “And I must be boring you with the story sorry.”

“He said that,” he asks gruffly.

“Yeah…it’s not a big deal,” he laughs. “It was years ago and he was right about some things. I try to not let it bother me because his opinion doesn’t matter to me,” he smiles.

Gladio doesn’t know what to say or how to react to what Prompto has just revealed. How can someone be bullied and hurt so badly and still be so soft and sweet? He pats Prompto on the back. “Man you’re tough.”

Prompto snorts, “what because I don’t let a few words hurt me? It’s not like I woke up able to ignore it easily enough. I still have bad days but I am fat and that’s ok…it’s not bad,” he sighs clearly not in the mood to continue the conversation.

“It just means you’d survive more,” Gladio answers as Prompto looks up at him confused. “Your body would eat your gut and ass before letting you die of starvation…so good survival thing.”

“I…I never thought of it like that,” he laughs. “Thanks, Gladio.”

“Uh welcome,” he smiles rubbing the back of his head as Prompto stops in front of an apartment complex.

“Well here’s my stop. Um if your wing hurts or if uh you need some help you can come here or call me?” He asks looking up at him. “I can give you my number if you want? Do you have a cellphone?”

Gladio nods his head, “course I do. I’ll text you my digits,” he smiles as Prompto rattles off his number to Gladio. He feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket receiving Gladio’s text and waves awkwardly at him.

“Uh thanks see you later,” he says adding a final bye before entering the apartment complex. Once inside he places a hand against his beating heart as he makes his way up the stairs. Gladio had seemed nice. He talked to him and listened to him. He had even heard about one of his terrible moments and instead of telling Prompto to talk about something happy he just let him vent and speak. It is rare that he can talk so freely with someone new.

Usually, it takes a few meetings or conversations before he allows himself to open up to someone new. However, they rarely go as planned. Most of the time when he feels he has made a friend he rambles, his voice is pitched higher the more excited he gets about talking and then he receives a forced smile with an ‘oh that’s nice’ before the other person moves on to their own thoughts they want to speak about. It’s a polite way of being ignored but not seeming like a rude person. However, speaking with Gladio was nothing like that experience.

It was strange to be able to talk to someone so openly barely even knowing each other but it was different. Gladio was different and just oozed an open atmosphere. That had to be the reason Prompto felt so comfortable around him so quickly. Not to mention stitching him up was intimate in itself. Besides, it’s not like he would see him again so soon. No Gladio had to have other priorities besides some guy who was just a vet tech.

Prompto shakes his head as he enters his apartment and toes off his shoes. He dumps the animal kit on the counter and flops on the couch. He pulls the nearest blanket over his body and hides under it, willing himself to fall asleep or at least forget the last hour. He’s not going to think about Gladio anymore. The guy—er, gargoyle—was interesting to talk to but as he thought of earlier, they wouldn’t be meeting anytime . He’ll just hide under the covers for a few more minutes before returning to his plans for the days. He just needs a few more minutes to get Gladio out of his mind and not feel his face burning.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days after that event Prompto is writing his latest report on the computer at work. It was about a dog who came in for constipation and had gotten into some naughty toys of the owners and swallowed a few plugs and beads. While embarrassing for the owner it was a relief the dog was able to have a quick surgery and looked like they would recover easily at home. While finishing the last bit of the note inputting the most current vitals Prompto feels his phone vibrate within in scrub pants. He looks around before checking the phone looking down in his pocket seeing a text from Noctis.

Prompto: At work

Noctis: Dude it’s a wedding emergency :(

Prompto feels the phone vibrate once again and sighs saving his note before telling the other tech he’s taking a 15-minute break. He walks outside the clinic and stands away from the main entrance before calling Noctis on the phone.

“I thought you said you were at work?” Noctis answers.

“I am but you said wedding emergency? Is Ignis ok?”

“You ask about him before me?” Noctis gasps holding a hand to his chest as though Prompto could hear him. The sentiment came through in his voice well enough.

Prompto snorts. “Dude you could care less if a plate looks off-cream color but Ignis would be flipping. So he ok?”

“Oh yeah yeah he’s fine. Look I know this is a really bad time to ask but you know that photographer we paid for?” He drawls out slowly.

“The real expensive one that was recently in an art gallery?”

“Yeah, that one. Well turns out they overbooked themselves…they won’t be able to do our photo shoot, so can you do it?” He asks quickly.

Prompto takes a moment to think about what was just said before reacting.

“Are you serious?!”

“Uh, I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.”

“Noctis I haven’t done a photoshoot like that since…years,” he says unsure. He runs a hand through his hair pacing. “It wouldn’t be professional looking or look all that great and…”

“Bullshit,” Noctis . “You need to give yourself some credit, Prom. Look I know it’s last-minute but I really could use your help on this.”

“Dude it’s your wedding photos. Wedding photos you will reminiscence on when you and Iggy are sitting in an old wooden rocking chair looking back on the good times.”

There’s no way he can compare to a professional photographer. Sure he’s been taking pictures all his life and he may be skilled at it a bit but he’s not a professional. They need an actual professional photographer, not an amateur.

“And you answered that perfectly Prom. You know exactly what we want.” Noctis smiles through the phone. “I have faith in you and so does Ignis. You can do this.” Noctis hears the sigh across the phone. “Prom you have a talent for this. Dude, you got a degree in art before going back to be a tech. You know what you are doing just have some confidence.”

Prom bites his lip foot tapping on the concrete, “ok…but don’t blame me if they look horrible,” he mumbles.

“Hey, none of that. They’re going to look great,” Noctis beams. “Oh and uh Iggy wanted me to remind you about the cake testing tomorrow.”

Prom nods his head before realizing Noctis can’t see him through the phone. “Uh yeah sure just text me the address again later.”

“Will do…oh by the way,” Noctis sings. Prompto’s face falls as he listens. “Gladio will be there.”

“Uh yeah he’s your guard of course he will be,” Prompto answers quickly. “Uh, how’s his wing? I was going to ask about it tomorrow.”

“It’s been healed.”

“Healed? What do you mean healed?!”

“Well, he just did a stone sleep after your date.” Noctis shrugs.

“It wasn’t a date!”

“…right well after your restaurant talk that was not a date, he did a stone sleep and twelve hours later it was all healed.”

Prompto frowns, “if it would have healed like that why was I even called?”

“Uh cause if it wasn’t set right it would heal wrong? Like if the wing flap wasn’t sewn before it would just be a healed open hole? That’s what he told me anyway,” he shrugs.

“That’s…well good I’m glad he’s healed.” He looks down at his watch and gulps. “Uh, I have to go Noctis my break is almost over we can talk about this later. Just glad to hear it’s not a bad emergency,” he says quickly before hanging up before Noctis can get a word in edgewise.

He lets out a deep sigh and pushes his glasses up his nose. Noctis is making this wedding more complicated than it needs to be. Sure he doesn’t mind taking the pictures for Ignis and Noctis but they are going to have to be the best pictures he’s ever taken. Not some cheesy disposable camera reel of pictures, but really good ones. He’s not feeling too confident he can pull it off. Then again maybe when he meets up with both of them for the cake tasting he can bring his concerns up. Ignis should be reasonable.

* * *

“Prompto I see no reason of concern in your photography skills,” answers Ignis as he enters the shop Noctis looping his arm through his own. “You’ve more than shown your value in your portfolio.”

Prompto rubs the back of his head, “I guess so but Ignis this is your wedding. Don’t you want an… I don’t know, a professional who knows what they are doing?” he asks wiping his shoes against the cherry pink mat at the front door.

It’s making Prompto a little nauseous entering such a brightly colored room. Not to mention the smell of the over-sweetened frosting is agitating his senses. He’s about to come up with another counter-argument when he feels a strong hand on his shoulder. He looks up seeing Gladio looking down at him.

“Hey, you made the cake thing…” he says. Then he adds, lamely, “Cool.” Someone zips from behind Gladio and gasps loudly.

“Oh my gosh, you are Prompto,” squeals Iris. Prompto looks at Gladio and then the overly charming younger woman with short brown hair and nods his head. “Gladdy you didn’t say he was this cute,” she pouts.

Cute?

“Uh Gladdy,” says Prompto chuckling looking up at a pouting Gladio. His cheeks are even puffed out like a spoiled kid. Prompto laughs covering his mouth.

“Iris introduce yourself,” Gladio sighs rubbing his head.

Iris smiles and looks at Prompto, “hi I’m Iris. I’m his younger sister and Gladio never said you were so cute and soft,” she says bending her back down before popping straight back up. Prompto raises an eyebrow at her. “Uh, so you are…”

“Yeah I’m the same as him but better at everything,” she winks as Gladio ruffles her hair. “Hey!”

“Quit it. Leave the guy alone. I thought you wanted to come here for the cake,” he asks.

Iris sniffs crossing her arms over her chest, “of course I did but I wanted to see the guy who patched you up too. I mean you haven’t stopped talking about it,” she rolls her eyes before looking over at Prompto. “Seriously he’s mentioned how soft and gentle you were in fixing his wing it’s been annoying.”

“Iris,” he grunts. “Come on let’s go try some cake. He doesn’t want to hear this.”

Prompto flushes, “oh no it’s ok…I’m just glad I could help with your wing issue,” he says looking up at him. “So are you taking an easy with,” he whispers lowly, “flying?”

Gladio rolls his shoulders, “naw after the nap I felt a hundred times better but uh your stitches really helped. So thanks,” he answers.

“Well if you boys are done, I’m ready for some cake,” beams Iris softly chanting cake under her breath as she follows after Noctis and Ignis. Prompto laughs following behind her.

“Your sister is very,” he looks behind him at Gladio and smiles, “kind?”

“Kind?”

“Well yeah that and full of energy,” he says finding the table with Noctis and Ignis along with Iris.

“Yeah I guess she’s alright,” he teases earning a face from Iris.

Prompto nods his head and moves around the table until he’s at the corner spot and sits down by Iris with Gladio across from him. He folds his hands in his lap as Ignis gets the attention of the staff for assistance.

Prompto has never seen so many examples of tiny cakes in all his life. Yes, it is cake testing but how on earth with Noctis or Ignis choose from this selection. It’s not just a simple chocolate or vanilla cake. There’s a fruit cake, lava cake, sponge cake, Leche cake, any cake you can imagine it’s there. Prompto likes folding the wrapper done and picking the cake from it and popping it in his mouth. This one melts in his mouth the fluffiness of the cake and flavor alone is enough to make him close his eyes. It’s not too sweet or too dry or too moist. It feels like a tasty pillow in his mouth and he can’t seem to hold back the expression on his face.

Gladio had his sample on his fork when he heard Prompto’s pleasing sounds and nearly drops it from his hand.

“Oh my gosh, this is the best one. Noctis did you try the lemon drop one,” he asks finishing his bite before taking a sip of water. “Gladio that one is my favorite so far what about you?”

“You…I mean can’t go wrong with chocolate,” he answers quickly. Really did Prompto have to show that expression on his face? It was too, too something. He takes a bite of the lemon cake and nods his head thinking it’s not bad.

Noctis interrupts before Prompto can think more of the misspoken words. “Dude lemon is gross. Not sweet enough.”

“But it’s so fluffy and soft. Like a marshmallow in your mouth or eating clouds,” he answers back.

“I don’t like marshmallows. They’re too sticky… the powdered fruit one is good.”

“Noctis it’s not powdered fruit but a cake with fruit filling and cream with powdered sugar,” Ignis chuckles.

“…so still powdered fruit.”

Ignis sighs, “I suppose so. That one is sweet and tangy enough for my taste buds.”

“I hear a but in there,” Iris giggles. “Are you thinking you could make one better,” she teases.

Ignis straightens his glasses. “I don’t need to think I would I know I could but I cannot fit it into our schedule hence the cake testing.”

“Aww poor Ignis,” Noctis smiles running his fingers through the back of his fiancé’s hair. “You can make your cake for me later like it can be a pre-wedding cake,” he says excitedly before kissing him on the cheek.

Prompto leans his elbow on the table and sighs happily, “they’re so cute together.”

Gladio shrugs, “really? It’s kind of mushy and gross…just a little bit.”

Prompto laughs, “well mushy and gross looks cute—or, uh, I’m not sure what I meant, but I’m happy for them.”

Gladio nods his head, “yeah it does look nice…and warm.” He sees Prompto nod his head and clears his throat, “so why don’t you get that mushy stuff?”

“Huh?”

Gladio gestures towards the oblivious lovebirds. “You know dating a human and all that junk. Shouldn’t be a problem for you,” he says seeing Prompto's face fall. Shit, he misspoke somewhere.

“I’m not exactly _boyfriend material_ so dating is out of the question,” he says turning his attention back to the cakes on his dish. “Oh wow that raspberry one looks interesting huh Gladio,” he asks changing the subject quickly.

“And it’s chocolate too you like chocolate right,” he asks taking a bite of the cake grimacing. “Hmm very sweet and then that tang makes the lips pop a bit. Boy, that’s too much for me,” he laughs.

Gladio looks at Prompto and leans over wiping the raspberry sauce from his cheek before licking it from his thumb. He shrugs, “it ain’t too bad. But that tang does have a pop like you said.”

“Y-yeah…should be sweeter right,” he laughs nervously cheeks heating.

“Yeah sweeter,” he mumbles as Iris kicks him from under the table. Gladio looks over at her and sees a cat-like grin and mentally curses in his head. Well shit.

* * *

After a few more samples have been tasted from the cake shop the two fiancés make their decision on what flavor the cake will be, what filling, and what frosting. The design however is simple: a compromise with Noctis. He doesn’t want a tiered cake just a simple flat sheet with that powdered fruit cake is good enough for him. He doesn’t need anything fancy. Prompto is taking his last sip of water before standing up slowly from the table. He feels his belly bump into the corner and feels more embarrassed than hurt as he stands up. He ignores it and begins to make for the exit waiting in the lobby area for Noctis and Ignis.

“Hey Gladdy,” asks Iris as she looks over at her older brother. “You’re acting weird.”

“Weird how,” he sighs waiting for her to join him.

“Well you’ve only known Prompto for a short time and you’ve already become his friend,” she states receiving a glare. “All I’m saying is you weren’t like that with new humans…it took you time to open up and I just wanted to say I’m happy for you getting a new friend.” She taps her chin, “but if he hurts you, I call dibs on ripping him limb from limb ok,” she smiles brightly.

Gladio snorts, “I don’t think it will come to that. He’s not…he’s not Celeste,” he sighs.

“Oh.”

Gladio looks at her worried, “Oh? What do you mean oh?”

“Nothing, just that’s a big step for you.” She smiles, “I hope he makes you happy. You deserve it Gladio,” she says patting him on the shoulder.

“Makes me happy,” he mouths confused. “What is she even talking about,” he shakes his head and sees Prompto hanging by the exit door. He walks up towards him watching the man fidget back and forth on his feet.

“Hey, you alright,” he asks seeing Prompto look up at him.

“Me? Oh yeah just have a lot of energy is all,” he smiles.

“What did the cake make you hyper,” he chuckles.

Prompto laughs, “no just excited hyper…they’ve chosen their cake and there’s only a few more steps before the big day is here. So I’m getting nervous,” he says fidgeting with his hands.

“Why are you getting nervous,” he asks eyebrow raised. “Not like you are getting married or anything.” He looks over at Noctis and Ignis holding hands talking to the cake designer. He sighs. “Kind of makes you proud doesn’t it?”

“Proud?”

“Well you know circumstances of one’s birth not meaning shit,” he says bluntly. “I think it’s nice the prince can choose who he wants to marry. Though it was a battle with the council pricks but he did it all for Ignis. That’s something to be proud of isn’t it,” he says rubbing his nose. “Anyway just proud of the dorks for finally tying the knot. Took years for them to figure out.”

“Oh you mean the pining,” Prompto smiles slyly. “Noctis asked me for advice once on it and I don’t remember what I said but something about smiling a lot helps…it was bad advice,” he chuckles.

“Is that why he wore a joker smile for a week? I thought he was having a stroke or high,” he states as Prompto snorts out a laugh. Gladio grins, “Ignis was worried about his well-being, kept asking me to protect him from bad influences or something else since it’s my job. Uh, Ignis was such a hardass.”

“You mean he isn’t,” Prompto asks confused.

“Uh not as bad as he was…I met him before you met him. He was such a stickler for the rules at first. Proper decorum and all that stuff but he was nice just like a mini adult. It was weird,” he smiles. “Then I found one of his books he wasn’t supposed to have.”

“He had a porn book?”

“Uh, not anything like that. A romance book but gay and he flipped out,” he shrugs as Prompto fidgets.

“So how’d you handle it?”

“Handle what?”

“That you know he is gay,” he asks.

“Oh…I told him I’d tell everyone it was my book if he was so worried about. Humans get worked up over the stupidest shit sometimes. No offense but this whole don’t fuck who you like because they have the same equipment is nonsense.”

“They don’t have that with gargoyles?”

“Not really. Before if someone found a same-sex partner then it just was. Didn’t need to worry about having a lot of children more or less. Needed more hands to help with kids and they were good with that or training. It was simple and not a big deal.”

Prompto nods his head, “Ignis must have been very thankful for that. I don’t think I could have been that brave at that age,” he sighs softly.

Gladio looks down at him and puts his arm around Prompto resting it. “I think you were brave but just didn’t know it. I mean you’re brave now if it helps any. Not scared of a gargoyle coming to your house are you,” he waggles his eyebrows.

“Pssh not at all you’re too nice,” he comments as Ignis and Noctis make their way to the front.

“Well I would consider this cake adventure a success,” Ignis smiles.

Noctis leans against Ignis, “yeah the cake for the day is going to taste so great.”

“Which reminds me, gentlemen and lady,” Ignis says looking at Iris, “we all need to find time to have our suits and dresses tailored.” Prompto pushes the cuticle on his thumbnail back looking down at the ground.

“Oh right I almost forgot Iggy,” says Iris. “Can I wear whatever color dress I want? Wait what about the illusion spell? Do we even need to do a suit check?”

Ignis sighs, “yes you both still need to be fitted though maybe a private tailor will do. In case you wish to be in your true form at the ceremony.”

Gladio looks over at Ignis, “are you sure about that?”

“Well, why not a well-dressed gargoyle leading the groom down the walkway sounds charming,” Ignis grins.

Gladio shakes his head, “you just wanna piss off the council, don’t you?”

“Whatever gave you that suggestion,” he smirks as Noctis clears his throat.

“Uh Specs I just got tired all of a sudden,” he yawns.

“Oh sorry, love let’s go home and let me tuck you in.”

“Aw won’t you join me,” he pouts.

“I have work to do but I promise to join you in bed if I can do my work from my computer peacefully,” he answers.

“Hmm sounds fair enough,” he says following Ignis out of the cake shop.

Ignis sighs, “apologies it seems I am needed elsewhere.”

Gladio laughs, “hey don’t feel bad it’s kind of cute how clingy he can get.”

“Yes well thank you once again for showing up Prompto.”

“Oh no big Iggy happy to help and it was fun,” he beams as both men begin to walk towards their car.

“Well I’ll be heading off too,” says Iris suddenly.

“Uh, where are you going,” Gladio says arms crossed over his chest.

“Hmm training with Cor,” she looks into his eyes, “Gladio you know I do this training stuff all the time.”

“Since when,” he asks.

Iris face pinches together as she grabs Gladio by the arm and tugs him away from Prompto. “Look I have training with Cor get it.”

“No I don’t,” he whispers back. “And why are we whispering?”

“Gladio you’ve read so many romance novels you can’t be this dense can you,” she whispers as Prompto looks over at the siblings. Iris huffs, “just hang out with Prompto.”

“Why would I do that,” he asks.

“Well for starters he is going to be one of the best man for the wedding and you’ve been doing the whole extra touch thing with him.” She whispers. “I thought you already knew?”

Gladio gasps, “I have not…and even if I was my body was reacting on its own.”

“Yeah whatever you want to tell yourself, but if your body is reacting towards him maybe you should explore why that is.”

“Um sorry to interrupt,” starts Prompto as both siblings look at him. “But I’m going to head off…didn’t want to be rude,” he says rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh take Gladio with you,” Iris says pushing Gladio towards Prompto. Prompto looks up at the looming Gladio and laughs nervously.

“Oh he doesn’t have to-”

“I’ll walk you home,” he says suddenly. “It’s a little far from here isn’t it?”

“Yes, so you don’t-”

“No I’ll walk with you gotta burn off the cake and you gotta burn off some energy, right?” He says tail wagging behind him. He laughs nervously, “yeah walking is fun right?”

“Uh yeah, sure?” He mumbles unsure about the sudden change in Gladio.

Gladio turns around seeing a grinning Iris. “Hey Iris, don’t forget your, ‘training with Cor.’”

“Oh yes right,” she answers quickly. “You two have fun.”

Prompto watches Iris leave and sighs. “Why do I feel like I’ve just been tricked into something?”

Gladio shrugs, “my sister has a way of making you feel that way. So photography?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow, “uh what about it?”

“You do photography stuff with pictures too?”

“Sometimes…I’ve always done it,” he answers. “I’m not bragging, just… it’s going to sound stupid.”

“I rammed my head into a wall for fun and broke both my horns off when I was younger. A little stupid is alright,” he smiles.

Prompto doesn’t understand how that makes him feel slightly better but he laughs before starting. “Well before I met Noctis I was a lonely kid. Didn’t have much to do or any hobbies and my parents got concerned so they got me a camera instead of talking to me. They said to take pictures and see what happens not to let life pass me by and all that nonsense.” He looks up at Gladio, “you know stupid feel-good stuff that’s not true. Well, I fell for it and started taking pictures after school. I started coming home later because of it. I can’t explain what sparked in me but taking pictures was fun. You were capturing moments in time forever. Years later that flower or tree could be gone but you still had it captured in film. It just felt nice being able to capture such images. Eventually, it turned to taking pictures of every stray animal I saw on my way home. I was such an idiot. I tried helping them or at least trying to pet the strays but it never worked out that well. I almost brought a cat home but I knew the apartment didn’t allow pets and I didn’t want my parents to get in trouble, so Tam Tam was left outside.”

“You named a cat Tam Tam?”

“She was a real beauty and had ginger-colored fur and looked like the cookie wrapper…I thought it was cute,” he flushes.

“No it is cute just is that how you got into being an animal doctor?”

Prompto shakes his head, “I’m not a doctor just a tech…but it was a start towards it. Mostly when I finished my art degree, I didn’t have a lot of options except part-time jobs or retail,” he says shivering. “So I went back to school and became a vet tech. It’s better than where I was at and I’ve not been able to take photos like I used to,” he frowns. “I’m a little out of practice. It’s why I’m so worried about not being able to capture the right image or make the best pictures I can for the wedding.”

“Well with an attitude like that you might not get a decent image,” Gladio says blunt making Prompto gasp. “Look I don’t get why you are so hard on yourself but Iggy and Noctis believe you can do it so why don’t you believe in yourself you can do it? Don’t say things like you don’t think you’re good enough cause you are,” he huffs.

“I…uh guess you’re right. Just difficult to see it that way,” he mumbles.

“Hmm, why’s that? Seems easy to see with you,” he says stopping. “I think you’re just being too hard on yourself. You’re kind and bubbly so just take an easy on yourself alright,” he pats him on the back. “You’ll get this photography stuff done well.”

Prompto opens his mouth before closing it again. “Gladio do you know what photography is?”

“Yeah take pictures on a phone, right? Or one of those big clunky black boxes,” he asks as Prompto shakes his head.

“It a little more than that and about getting the lighting among other things in place. I guess you’ll see when we do the pre-wedding shoot,” he sighs barely picking his feet up.

“Yeah so you better do your best then,” he slaps Prompto on the back. “Take the best pictures of everyone but you gotta take a real good one of me. Show off your skill like you did with the stitches.”

Prompto laughs, “I guess I’ll try. Thanks for walking me home again.”

“Oh not a problem I like stretching my legs out and uh you have a tall enough building for liftoff,” he says looking up at the building.

“I uh thanks,” he says running a hand through his hair. “Uh so do you just climb up the wall?”

“Yep.”

“And that doesn’t hurt?”

“Uh broke a claw before but it grew back,” he shrugs.

Prompto bites his lip before reaching for Gladio’s hand. “I don’t live on the top floor…but I can get you to the roof without hurting your claws.”

“Aww you do care,” he teases. “That sounds good but are you sure,” he asks.

“Yeah totally sure,” he smiles. “It’ll be ok going up so high,” he sweats as Gladio looks down at him.

“Well if you are sure then thanks,” he says following after Prompto into the building.

* * *

It doesn’t take them long to reach the roof of the building. It’s only six floors up but it’s high enough for Gladio to get a good enough grip on the wind to fly. He takes off the necklace human form disappearing slowly as he places it around one of his belt loops. He looks over at Prompto holding the door for dear life and snorts.

“Not scared of heights?”

“No…not at all,” he says standing by the door. “Just uh if this door closes, I might be locked up here, and getting down would be rough,” he laughs.

“Hmm I guess so,” he says looking back at Prompto. He walks over towards him and leans over him. “Are you sure it’s just the height and not me?”

“You?”

“Well I am scary like this aren’t I,” he growls watching Prompto shiver.

“Scary wouldn’t be the word I use,” he mumbles flushed face turning away.

“Huh what word would you use then,” he teases golden eyes landing on him.

“Uh well you know so many to choose from,” he says trying to find a way out of this conversation. He could become a coward and just exit through the door back downstairs to his safe apartment but that would be rude. He looks over at Gladio and flushes. “Massive.”

“Massive?”

“You’re like huge and massive…not scary just really tall so intimidating.”

“Huh that’s a new one,” he says tail wagging behind him. “Well, I guess I’ll see you next time?”

“Yep for sure.”

Gladio nods his head heading over towards the ledge, “maybe next time I can help you get over your fear of heights? You know dropping off a building can be fun if you got wings,” he laughs falling backwards off the building making Prompto gasp. He’s too scared to move and panics wondering if Gladio has become a splat on the ground when he sees him flying in the air out into the distance.

Prompto places a hand over his chest and lets out a sigh of relief however his heart still feels like it wants to escape his chest. He’s walking down the stairs excitement worn off yet still his heart and nerves haven’t stopped feeling so light. It’s a strange feeling but one he recognizes. One feeling he dreads having to go through again. He’s over thirty he should not be having feelings like this, feelings like a crush over a man as built as Gladio.


	11. Chapter 11

Iris is surprised to see Gladio come back to the Citadel so soon. It had barely been an hour, and with the way, Prompto and Gladio were interacting at the cake shop she had thought he wouldn’t be back for a while. That something would have happened. Anything. So when she sees him land out front of the balcony by their rooms not even an hour later, she knows something must have gone wrong or he was being stupid.

She watches him fold his wings as he enters the room and looks over at her confused.

“So I guess the Cor training didn’t go well,” he teases.

“You know that wasn’t true right?” She says as he moves past her stretching an arm over his head. He had just gotten a kink in it. Maybe Prompto would know a good way to stretch it out. Maybe there was some bat thing or something he could ask him next time he saw the guy.

He snorts, “yeah not that stupid. I can tell when you are lying by now and when you look upset…like now.”

“Not upset just disappointed,” she smirks as his face falls.

“You know that hurts worse than being upset right.”

“It’s why I said it but,” she pauses. “How was it talking to Prompto on the way home?”

“Fine,” he answers with a raised eyebrow as he searches for the book, he left on the coffee table from earlier. He finds it and looks at her sighing. “Iris just say what you really mean.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The wrinkle between your eyebrow is saying otherwise. Did something happen after the cake testing?”

Iris groans placing her head in her hands. “How can you read so many mushy romance books and not see what’s right in front of you? How is that possible?”

“Uh, still not clear enough Iris.”

“I’m afraid if I tell you, it won’t sink into your head. You need to figure it out yourself,” she says, wings expanding in frustration. “Just think of it this way Gladio because I think if I don’t at least give you a clue you’ll never get it.” She clasps her hands together and looks at him sternly. “You need to review how we,” she says waving her hand between both of them, “get someone’s attention.”

“By talking or fighting?”

“No…Gladio how do gargoyles romance each other?” She says as he furrows his brows. “You need to think about that and what you are starting to do with Prompto.”

“What I’m doing with Prompto?”

“Gladio I gave you a hint just think on it for a minute. You’ll feel like an idiot when you figure it out,” she grins patting him on the chest. “You took care of him at the cake shop just think about it. And also, I approve–not that you need it.”

He turns around watching her leave, “approve what?”

* * *

In hindsight Gladio could have punched himself for not figuring it out soon enough; however, his sister has never led him wrong before. At this moment, however, he sits down on the couch skimming through his most recent novel. He wants to figure out what Iris meant by approve or of anything she was hinting at. He was at a loss for what she could mean so he’d rather read one of his novels than even begin to think. Noctis and Ignis were probably acting like the lovesick couple they have always been. Sometimes he still wishes for the pining. Pining was better to handle than the constant snookums and darling that came from their mouths. It is sickeningly sweet and while he is happy for them, he feels they became more lovesick around him just to bother him. Of course, that might not be true. They’ve always had pet names for each other. Or Noctis started pet names while Ignis held out using pet names until he saw what happened to Noctis when he used the word darling on him once. Still, the overly happy couple is making him experience feelings for a certain blonde in the group.

Feelings he is not ready to admit or even fully understand at this point. Really the pet names they continue to call each other put him on edge because his mind betrays him making him think of what pet names, he could use on Prompto. Also, why would he even want to use pet names on Prompto? What does that even mean? Prompto was bothered by the public PDA of both newlyweds given he became flustered and blushed red enough his freckles could be seen. It also might be due to either secondhand embarrassment or he guesses longing. But who would Prompto be longing for? Is he only pretending to be happy for Noctis? Could he have feelings for him? Or maybe he is pining for Ignis. It may have been a few years but he can recognize the signs of pining…most of the time he can recognize them.

It doesn’t take a keen observer to see the sighs and looks of happiness when he stares at the newly engaged. Frankly, it gives Gladio indigestion when he sees him acting in such a way. Prompto, while not ridiculously handsome, was a nice-looking guy. He looks like any typical human Gladio had come across but there was something about him that drew him in. It might be the eyes he doesn’t remember a human having such vivid violet eyes before, not to mention the marks across his face, freckles they’re a nice touch to the soft face. Gladio is surprised no one has taken the sweet man yet. From what he gathers he’s just shy, but then he isn’t. When he was having his wound taken care of Prompto was thorough and to the point. He didn’t act scared except when initially seeing him. And he has to credit a human for being so fearless when seeing a nine-foot plus gargoyle asking for help. However, Prompto had wasted no time and just helped him as quickly as he could.

Yet when he tried to be nice to the man he got flustered so easily and clammed up around him. At first, he thought it was the realization of what exactly Gladio was, but over the few short weeks, he began to see it as something different. He saw it as Prompto being unsure, of what that was he had no clue. Prompto was a contradiction wrapped up in a nice package and Gladio was interested in the duality. He wasn’t a pushover. You couldn’t be a friend of Noctis and be a pushover. You had to stand your ground with the Prince at times and while Gladio had yet to see it, he could tell just by the tone of voice he used with Noctis that there was an understanding. He doesn’t think Prompto would be actively mean to Noctis but he also wouldn’t put up with his crap either. Basically, he was a good friend. Something Noctis had rarely.

He rubs his temples feeling the base of his horns. He might need some balm soon; they are getting dry. Maybe Prompto would have a better suggestion than lotion. He took care of all sorts of animals in the clinic, right? Maybe cows got a special cream that could help him out with his dry horns. He stops scratching his horns and sighs tossing the book on the table. He can’t seem to concentrate as much as he wants right now due to the fact Iris had put a worm in his head.

He knows his mind won’t stop thinking about it until he solves it. The best way to solve problems is to map them out, connecting the dots. Gladio likes to call it writing it out until it makes sense in his head. Before when he didn’t know how to write, plans were not his strong point. His strong point was simple, go in and fight the enemy until they were deceased. Simple no time for planning unless following the leader’s orders counted as a plan. He wasn’t completely without a strategy but if he wanted to get strategy, he would have gone to Ignis. That man was deadly with his plans; rarely did they go wrong.

He got out pen and paper, settled on the couch before tapping the pen to his chin. This was going to take some serious thought. Iris said that he was doing something with Prompto. Made sense: he had been walking Prompto home lately, talking with the guy normal getting to know someone stuff, nothing too abnormal or strange. He writes out “think about Prompto” and moves to the next idea. She said to think about gargoyle romance which honestly, he hasn’t thought too much about it. There weren’t many known gargoyles he could choose from not since the stone sleep was adjusted thanks to King Regis. It wasn’t something he thought about often. He feels that indigestion once again and rubs his stomach.

“So I put nothing there? Iris, why can’t you just spell it out for me?” he groans looking at the piece of paper confused.

So if he remembers correctly there were four major events or tasks to complete to woo a mate. It was similar to humans except humans used “dating” as more relaxed not always something that would be long term. So first was touch. Touch didn’t mean anything sexual, just was more visible in front of everyone, like a pat on the back, a hug, handshakes, anything simple. Humans, however, were not as open with touch unless they knew the person well. It made sense in the long run, but Gladio swore touching hands being seen as indecent was ridiculous. Luckily, this century it wasn’t as bad but humans did have a lot of hang-ups the whole being naked thing was still one that was prevalent. He takes the pen and writes “touch Prompto.” Well, he has been touchy-feely with the guy but maybe it wasn’t that much? He thinks back to the cake shop earlier and flushes. He had touched his face. It was only to wipe the cake off but to humans, that was a big “no” unless they knew each other well. He can write off that as Prompto not being averse to it which is a good thing…The second event was providing food. He did pay for one of Prompto’s cakes. The guy had heart eyes in his own eyes looking lovingly at a slice of sponge cake with some bird marked on the top of it. Ok, so that’s just two things off the wooing list.

He writes down protection—the third event on the list—and sighs. There’s no doubt about that. He’s protective of Prompto–not just by saving him that one night–but he’s a clutz. Prompto trips over air it’s a bit ridiculous but he wouldn’t be the same without that. 

The last one is nipping or biting making marks on the other, or what humans call hickeys. Gladio knows he hasn’t done this yet. Prompto gets flustered so easily overseeing Noctis and Ignis being in love he doubts he’s been ravished…or he might be pleasantly surprised.

Gladio’s eyes widen at that thought. Does he want to ravish Prompto? Yes…no, no maybe? He rubs his head sighing. “Ravishing, no but nipping… nipping would be good,” he says out loud to himself.

Gladio stares at the four items blinks a few times before suddenly it clicks. He has been unintentionally wooing Prompto. How could he not have known this?! The cake incident _alone_ should have been a huge clue! He slaps himself on the forehead. “Was I really that blind?”

“Hmm haven’t lost an eye yet,” teases Iris as Gladio jumps from his seat. He presses a hand to his chest feeling his heart trying to break out of his rib cage. He glares at her as she snickers, “did you figure it out?”

“That I’m wooing someone without even knowing or that I might have a touch of feelings for someone?”

“Uh both,” she asks confused. “It’s not a bad thing is it?”

“Not at all,” he says calmly, “just different…how do you even start the human dating thing anyway?”

“Wait, no, ‘Woe is me; I’m stuck trying to woo a human?’” She grips him by the shoulders shocked.

Gladio raises an eyebrow at that, “why would I care about that? He’s smart, funny, and good looking and not an asshole? Why’s the human part a concern?”

“Gee I don’t know Gladio because maybe not a lot of humans would go for it? You’re not worried about that?” She asks rolling her eyes as her tail moves behind her.

Gladio thinks for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope I’m getting the eyes or I think I am…he acts flustered around me so either he’s terrified or interested right?”

“Gladio that’s not…” she sighs rubbing her head.

“What you told me to think about the issue and now you’re getting upset?”

“Not upset I’m happy you figured it out, ecstatic. I just know how you can get very invested in your emotions and don’t want you hurt.”

“So I need to pine like Noct and Iggy did?”

“Oh no…no that would be too long,” she starts waving her hands. “And no Gladio. Just you figured it out by someone pointing it out to you, maybe he hasn’t even thought of it yet. Just take your time with it.”

Gladio swallows jaw tightening before relaxing. He looks over at Iris, “I ask him for a date the next time I see him then.”

“Gladio,” she whines as she looks at her brother’s tail wagging like an excited puppy while his face contains the hint of a smile, a creepy smile. He’s trying to keep his excitement contained but failing.

* * *

Prompto sneezes and rubs his nose. Someone must be talking about him or he might be allergic to the apple tree in the apartment.

He’s not sure why he found an apple tree outside his door. It’s not like he has anywhere to put it and there was no name attached to it either. They're just a very badly drawn smiley face with bows? Either way, it didn’t seem malicious in nature. He checked it for bugs, cameras, and everything else that could be hidden in the soil and found just plain roots of an ordinary apple tree. It was strange but cute. Still, he might have to throw it out soon if he can’t find somewhere to plant it.

He shrugs and moves his clothes to the side in his closet as he begins to gather the photography supplies, he’ll need for the upcoming shoot. Hopefully, the photographer can make it to the actual wedding and get decent shots. He’s not very confident he can pull that off even if Ignis thinks he can.

He sighs as he begins to organize the lights and camera lenses. He is working with his newest camera, one of the most recent models available. He uses that one often but these are going to be professional pictures and have to be perfect. He needs to use the special lighting and test the camera’s out to make sure they all work. He’s not sure which one will capture the best shot so it’s better to be prepared than not. He hears and feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and grabs it placing it on the table on the speaker.

“Hey, Noct just trying to find the best camera.”

“Can’t you just use a disposable one,” he asks as Prompto glares at the phone umbrella light in hand. “Oh, I can hear you’re glaring just kidding.”

“I thought you and Ignis would be busy?”

“Uh, we were and then I got a thought while I was getting pounded.”

“NOCT!” yells Prompto turning his phone off the speaker. He whispers, “you know I had you on the speaker can you not…do that,” he sighs rubbing his forehead.

“Oh come on it isn’t that bad. So anyway, as I was…” he hears Prompto clear his throat. “Right as I was having a good time, I thought man wouldn’t it be nice to have some photos to capture the moment.”

“Dude I’m not snapping shots of you both having sex. Plus I don’t think Ignis would be down for that either,” he says placing the phone against his ear as he begins to examine the cameras he brought out. “So you called me just for that?”

“No…I kind of lied. Not about the you know but uh we were cuddling and talking in bed after the sex and thought about the wedding. How it was going to be the start of something new and how we wanted to capture it all and we thought why not have you just do the whole photoshoot for the wedding. You’d get the same commission as the photographer that bailed on taking the shots before the wedding.”

Prompto frowns, “Noctis did Ignis agree to this? I…I wouldn’t mind but I don’t want to ruin your wedding by getting bad shots.”

“Dude you won’t get bad shots and I bet you’ll bring four memory cards for your camera so even if you do get some bad shots there will still be a lot of good ones to even it out,” he smiles placing an arm behind his head. “Just don’t waste a lot of shots on Gladio.”

Prompto snorts placing his camera down, “uh just where did that come from?”

Noctis sighs, “dude you just seem so much brighter around him. It’s a nice change. I’m happy for you.”

“Brighter?”

“Look Iggy and I might not notice a lot…well correction I might not notice a lot of emotional stuff that happens but you seem happier with him. He makes you smile Prompto,” he says through the phone as Prompto fidgets with his shirt.

“Yeah I guess that’ll make us good friends then,” he laughs. “He is kind of a lot to take in but he’s sweet.”

“Dude, Gladio isn’t nice to everyone. I’m not going to say he’s a dick but he’s a dick to anyone he doesn’t know well enough. It took time before he was relaxed around me and Ignis but _you_ it’s almost like you skipped that step.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying he makes you happy and he looks like he enjoys seeing you happy so just be aware of that,” he says seeing Ignis walk back into the bedroom. “I have to go. Iggy is just looking so sexy in the doorway—but dude seriously I think you got a shot with him if you take it. Don’t let that last asshole ruin it for you, alright?”

“I…I guess. Go have fun with Iggy I guess… ugh I can’t believe I just said it.”

“Believe it,” answers Noctis as Prompto snorts. “Later Prom.”

Prom sets his phone on the table and frowns. “Gladio, huh?”

He wishes Noctis wouldn’t bring up his last partner so casually. Sure it has been a year since they broke up but he still feels uncomfortable hearing him mentioned. Frank was, he was charming, beautiful, success. Everything Prompto thought he wasn’t.

Of course, now he knows better but back then his self-esteem wasn’t the greatest. Sure most days he could fake being happy or cheerful easily. He had good days where he didn’t care how much of a mess, he looked like or the stretchmarks across his body or the freckles that seem to multiple overnight. He had good days too where he thought he looked decent. Maybe not handsome but decent enough to be interesting to someone.

He had met Frank at the grocery store. It wasn’t anything romantic, more of Prompto was staring at the man buying groceries and got caught. Frank had winked at him and slid him a number, in case he wanted to look at him over coffee. It completely caught him off guard. Most of the time when Prompto tried to get someone’s attention romantically he had sort of plan or just pretended to be completely relaxed when he spoke a pickup line. And if it didn’t work it was awkward but he didn’t make it awkward for the other person. He tried not to at least. The point is he had never been asked out romantically, he had been the one to ask and seek others out mostly leading to a letdown. Rejection wasn’t a good feeling but it was better than someone lying to him just to slowly break it off without warning. He’d rather rejection than having his feelings dragged out and ending with an abrupt dismissal.

Frank however wasn’t like that. And since this was his first time being asked out, he may have put Frank on a pedestal early on in their relationship. So naturally, Prompto met Frank in a public place where they talked and got to know each other better. Frank was a chef for a prestigious restaurant. He seemed so well rounded at the time. He was courteous to Prompto even seemed interested in his job and love of photography.

Prompto can honestly say that was the only truly happy day during their relationship. All the next dates never compared. It was like he needed to prove himself to Frank constantly. He had to be the best or better than he was on the last date. Prompto was a people pleaser and Frank knew how to turn that switch on. It started off simple such as “Prompto that shirt makes your gut show wear something looser or lose the weight?” or “Prompto your glasses clash with that outfit can’t you use contacts?” or even, “Can you stop fidgeting? It’s not cute anymore, it’s .” It was a slow buildup of these comments along with others that had Prompto changing who he was just so Frank wouldn’t leave. Sure, he said some hurtful things but what couple hadn’t?

Plus, Frank was only looking out for his health, wasn’t he? He was a chef and chefs knew all about food nutrition. It wasn’t bad when he had to give up his snacks for something lighter or that he occasionally asked him to skip a meal. Frank said he did it often, too, though Prompto rarely saw that happen. Still, Frank was kind to him and approached him. He just wanted him to be better that’s all.

Eventually, it came to a head and Prompto couldn’t stand it anymore. All it took was one stray comment from Frank about giving up his job. Giving up taking care of the animals he loved because he wasn’t “making a difference.” Prompto knew that was a lie, he knew it even if it felt like Frank was right. Why should he have to give something up? Why couldn’t Frank give something up for the relationship? It wasn’t fair so without even a second thought Prompto excused himself from Frank and told him to get the fuck out.

Frank was shocked by the change by Prompto was tired of being nice, being such a pushover for this ungrateful man. He never appreciated all that he tried to do for him. Frank tried to use his words against Prompto, saying things like “Who would have you but me?” However, Prompto was past that point. He’d rather be alone than be with some pompous asshole like Frank. So he told him once again to get the fuck out. Frank left.

Nothing more happened afterward. Of course Frank tried to apologize and wiggle his way back but Prompto was over it. He wasn’t going to be a part of Frank’s madness anymore. He blocked his number, moved to a smaller apartment, and disconnected from him forever.

So when Noctis brought up the idea that Gladio made him happy and might be happy doing such a thing he shook his head.

“It’ll never happen.”


	12. Chapter 12

It’s a few days later when Gladio is walking behind Noctis for the suit fitting. Ignis had already done his tailoring earlier in the week. Where he found the time, Noct doesn’t know. All he knows is that Ignis had expressed wanting his suit and Gladio’s to be adjusted before the last week of the wedding.

“I think Ignis is stressing out over the wedding,” Noctis says rubbing his hands. “I don’t care if we get married in a garbage can, but he’s getting worse.”

“He has been on edge lately. Have you tried talking to him or taking his mind off it,” Gladio asks worriedly.

“I’ve tried but he’s just so worried about it being perfect. I think he wants it to be perfect not just for us but to show everyone that it’s ok to love someone who’s the same as you–or well you know, not just a man and woman marriage thing,” he says waving his hand. “I think that’s a great goal but not one that he should get bent out of shape for.”

“Have you told Ignis this yet?”

“No,” he says pulling out his phone. “You think I should tell him?”

“Not over a phone but maybe after this suit thing meet up with him and talk,” he frowns. “It should be good stress not bad stress for this wedding stuff,” he grunts.

Noctis smirks, “gargoyles don’t have weddings, do they?”

“Not like humans do,” he smiles. “You talk to your One take them out on a night when there is a moon, say your promises, and then sex.”

Noctis snorts, “really is that it? Why do you need a moon?”

Gladio shrugs, “easier to see when you start the sex. We can see in the dark but seeing all of your partner clearly and not night vision is nice.”

“So the deal is sealed with sex then,” he raises an .

Gladio raises a brow, “no. Only sealed when you say your promises. Some are too nervous for it that night and others don’t care for it. It’s simple just communicate. Humans make it too complicated sometimes,” he sighs.

Noctis laughs, “right we do, but I bet _knowing_ those complications help when trying to get a human’s attention right?”

Gladio groans and looks away, “what did you hear. I’m going to get Iris for this, not sticking to the Bro and Sis code.”

Noctis smirks, “didn’t hear anything just guessed,” he says as Gladio stares down at him. “And the fact you may have come on a bit strong?”

“Uh, how? Did Prompto mention anything?”

Noctis chuckles, “you gave him an apple tree to plant.”

Gladio flushes, “it’s like a flower…he likes apples so when he’s hungry he can just pick one.”

“Dude he has nowhere to plant it and feels bad he has to get rid of it,” Noctis laughs. “Don’t worry I’ll be your wingman,” he snickers. “Yeah… I can cover that wingspan, I think.”

Gladio feels his eyebrow twitching and is about to smack Noctis when he bumps into someone. He looks down and sees the very person they’d just been discussing.

“Oh hi Gladio s-sorry for running into you,” Prompto says looking up.

“Uh it’s ok,” he manages to get out before catching the grin from Noctis out the corner of his eye. “So uh what’s the rush?”

“Oh I got all my camera’s running for the photoshoot later today but I realized I didn’t have enough memory cards so I was trying to run and get some more before it started today,” he ends softly. “Uh, I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

Noctis intervenes, “what interrupt? You haven’t done that at all,” he says patting Gladio on the back. “We were going to get out suits tailored might get something to eat later wanna join us?”

Prompto looks at Noctis and then Gladio, “uh I can’t. I have to get some memory cards for the photoshoot today,” he mumbles.

Gladio speaks up, “sorry about the tree!”

Prompto looks at him tilting his head blinking his eyes. “Uh, what?”

“The tree…apple tree,” he says rubbing his neck. “You like apples so I thought it would be nice for you.”

Prompto eyes widen, “you gave me the apple tree.” He places a hand against his chest and lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness it was just you. I thought it was uh someone else,” he laughs looking away. “That was sweet to do but I don’t have anywhere to plant it,” he fidgets pulling at his shirt.

“Yeah Noctis told me…maybe we can plant it together somewhere,” he asks Prompto. “I know a place if you want to,” he shrugs. “It’s right by the natural spa.”

“Uh that would be nice,” he smiles. “Wait spa?”

“Uh yeah,” he laughs rubbing his head. “Iris and I go to it often. She got introduced to spa days by Ignis and kind of got me into it. It’s so relaxing. Seriously we should go to it one day.”

“Oh um maybe,” Prompto fidgets. “Never been to one,” he mumbles.

Gladio grabs him by the shoulders, “that means we really have to go now,” he smiles. “Seriously it’s so relaxing especially the mud facial thing. I mean mud on the face who knew it made your skin so soft,” he beams rubbing his face with his hands.

Noctis makes a coughing sound before opening the suit store, “hey Gladio come on we gotta get measured.”

Prompto claps his hands together, “oh right you’re both are busy. I guess I’ll see you both later for the photoshoot?”

“Uh yeah,” Gladio answers quickly. “So see you there?”

Prompto smiles nodding his head, “yep…so um later guys,” he says giving a small wave before walking quickly down the sidewalk. Gladio watches Prompto leave and sighs turning his attention back towards Noctis.

“What?”

“Oh nothing…just can’t wait till you go to the photo shoot today,” he grins ringing the bell.

“What are you talking about,” he asks as a tailor takes Noctis and him towards the back room.

“You’ve never seen Prompto in action when he takes photos have you?”

“I guess not…but shouldn’t be different from his normal self-right,” he says as Noctis just snorts before standing on the raised stool to get measured.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

* * *

Gladio hates clothes. Wait, he should reword that. Gladio hates _suits_. There’s too many buttons and zippers, useless garments wrapped over and under each other just to make him look like a puffed-up penguin. He can barely move in this garment without feeling as if he’s going to rip it to shreds. It’s not too tight but it is form-fitting and he’s used to not having garments squeeze him from all sides. It’s annoying. Why couldn’t he have just had an illusion of clothes placed on the necklace? That would have been easier than making a gargoyle play dress up. At least it’ll only be for a day maybe two since he will be wearing the suit for the photoshoot later.

The photoshoot is a small event with only a few people around. It’s mostly photo shots of Ignis and Noctis acting in love. By the look on Noct’s face, he looks to be done with the event but whenever he spots Ignis he gets a little more pep in his step. He’s doing something he doesn’t want just because it’ll make his fiancé happy. It’s sickeningly sweet and looks like something right out of one of his romance novels. Still, the constant changing of clothes is starting to get on his nerves. He wants to have his picture taken in the suit just so he can crawl out of it and be free. It’s suffocating.

He places a claw under his tie and moves it around under his neck feeling a bump at his side.

“Gladio how long does it take to get a picture,” Iris whines.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about you can at least move your legs,” he pouts.

“Gladdy they tried to make me wear nylon stockings. Nylon won’t work with these clawed feet,” she pouts crossing her arms over her chest. “So now my legs are bare. I won that battle.”

“…did you rip them on purpose. The stockings?”

“Hmm maybe… but I can’t help it if it gets caught on my claws, now can I?” she grins.

Gladio sighs, “I should have thought of something similar. This suit is killing me. At least I didn’t have to wear shoes.”

“Shoes are evil…socks are a close second,” she comments watching Gladio fidget under the suit. “You really are not ok.”

“I wouldn’t lie about it,” he says rubbing his temple. “I just need to get the photo done and rip the clothes off, but they keep taking so many pictures. Does the photographer not know what he’s doing,” he growls.

Iris grabs his hand, “Gladio, Prompto is taking the pictures. He wants the best for Noct and Iggy. That must be a lot of pressure so just hold out for a little bit longer.”

“Iris I just don’t get it. You snap a picture and that’s it nothing special,” he grunts.

Iris raises an eyebrow, “have you been watching Prompto at all or just been too focused on your clothes?”

Gladio brows furrow, “uh Prompto is the photographer?”

Iris snorts and taps him in the chest, “look at your guy in action.”

“He’s not mine,” he answers turning to watch Prompto.

It’s not as mesmerizing or illuminating as what would be described in a romance book. It’s much more than that. It’s the first time he’s seen Prompto in dress clothes. Prompto may not be wearing a suit but he certainly cuts a classy figure without one. He’s wearing a crisp dark navy-blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up just to the elbow. Black slacks that hug his curved form. Still the clothes alone don’t come close to the focus he sees on Prompto’s face. He’s determined and so at ease. There’s no stress lines or uncertainty in his actions as he moves and snaps pictures. No hesitation as he adjusts Ignis and Noctis as if they are just dolls. It is precise, flawless, and completely captivating.

“He’s beautiful,” he whispers under his breath. He watches as Prompto loses that focus and smiles nodding his head a few times talking to Noctis.

Iris grins, “so why don’t you go tell him.”

Gladio pauses thinking a moment before walking towards Prompto. Iris gasps, “wait I didn’t mean right now. Gladio,” she says walking after him.

Gladio ignores Iris shushing her from behind him as he walks towards Prompto. He’s not sure what he’s going to say. Sure, Prompto is beautiful but he has to know that already. It has to be suave and something personal. Something that will make Prompto smile like he just did.

He should have thought of something to say before walking up towards Prompto staring at him no words forming from his lips.

“Uh Gladio are you ok,” asks Prompto holding the camera to his chest. “You’re going to be next in…”

“Can I have a picture of you,” he asks mentally bashing himself on the head. “I mean a picture of us and the whole…everything? This suit is just killing me,” he laughs trying to recover.

“Oh uh yeah sure,” he says flushing looking back at Noctis and Ignis. “Um, the group photo is coming up in a little while.”

Iris stands beside Gladio and nudges him, “sorry for Gladio the whole suit is really driving him crazy but he has been enjoying the atmosphere.”

“Atmosphere,” Prompto repeats confused looking up at Gladio. “Uh yeah it is kind of peaceful but let’s get you ready so we can get you out of that suit,” he says before blushing. “I mean so you can take it off. Err I mean get comfortable,” he laughs nervously.

Iris snickers as Noctis and Ignis look on in approval as Gladio. Prompto rubs the back of his head. “Uh anyway, let’s get everyone on their spot on the ground and get some pictures,” he smiles leading Iris towards her spot for the picture.

Prompto can’t handle Gladio right now. Those amber eyes just keep piercing through all his armor. It’s not fair that Gladio is seeing him as such a mess. Hopefully, this photoshoot can come to an end soon. He’s not sure how long he can keep up pretending to not notice Gladio.

Really, did Noctis have to make Gladio wear a suit? It looks so constricting not to mention it leaves nothing to the imagination. Prompto turns the dial on the camera and sees Iris giggling at something Noctis said. He lets out a quick sigh before gathering all his courage.

He looks up at Gladio staring at his forehead, it helps distract him from those eyes. He leads him towards the spot on the ground to get the best shot. He can do this. He cannot be distracted by the handsome gargoyle in front of him. Sure.

* * *

Prompto hasn’t been able to take a proper picture since Gladio has been in the shots. Well, that’s not completely true he just seems to find his angle always getting one of Gladio’s good sides, of which are many. He’s frankly done with the photos. He can find a decent group shot in here. Ignis can use it for the invitation or whatever he wants it for. He can call it quits for today. His heart can’t handle much more of Gladio’s poses. It’s embarrassing.

“Hey Prom, come get in a shot,” waves Noctis.

“Uh, I still haven’t got…”

“Bud I’m sure they’re fine,” he grins. “Come on we gotta have one of them with you in it. Doesn’t have to be perfect.”

Prompto sighs, “ok let me just set a timer,” he answers before quickly rushing down striking a pose with the group. He hears a click and sighs. “Alright, one is enough right?”

Ignis smiles, “yes, one is enough for the group, but we do need some with you, Prompto. Hmm… pair up with Gladio,” he answers.

“Oh, uh…” he says, unsure, looking at Gladio.

Gladio doesn’t answer and just puts his arm around Prompto pulling him in closer towards his side. “Don’t get nervous, it’s just a picture.”

“Right, picture,” he says putting on a smile as Ignis takes a picture of both of them.

“Well I think that came out well and I know you did an excellent job,” Ignis compliments.

Prompto only nods his head, “thanks, Iggy.”

“You looked great taking the pictures,” interrupts Gladio. “Just thought you should know. And the pictures you took look good too.”

“But you haven’t even seen them yet,” frowns Prompto.

“No, but the passion you showed getting them... They have to look great right. It was beautiful seeing that in you, that focus,” he answers.

“Beautiful?”

“Yeah,” he answers smiling. “You probably get that all the time though.”

“Not, not really,” he answers.

Noctis and Ignis begin to leave so the two can talk motioning for a nosy Iris to follow along. Gladio doesn’t even notice they are leaving.

“What?” he asks Prompto shocked. “You got to be kidding me.”

Prompto shakes his head, “not kidding. I don’t think I would kid about something like that,” he says holding his arms across his belly. “Look I know you’re trying to be nice because we just met but there’s no reason for you to go out of your way and say things like this in front of me.”

“Why not?”

“Cause it’s not true,” he answers as Gladio looks down at him shocked. “What? It’s not. I might get ‘average,’ but ‘beautiful’? That’s…that’s not true,” he laughs. “And I’m not being down on myself. It just is what it is. And I’m fine with that,” he smiles.

Gladio waits for Prom to finish before responding. “Prompto you’re anything but average don’t doubt that,” he says placing his claw on his shoulder. “You’re kind of amazing and I’m disappointed I didn’t see it sooner. Could have been…well, not good to think about the ‘could have beens,’ but you’re pretty great Prom.”

“I um…thank you but you don’t know me so well. So I don’t think what you said is true,” he fidgets with his sleeves.

Gladio looks at him and smirks, “then I guess we should get to know each other more, right? Sounds like fun I’m looking forward to it,” he winks before walking away from Prompto before he says something cheesier. Once his face is out of sight of Prompto he grimaces as he walks away. Seriously, all those romance books have gone to waste. This might be harder than he thinks to woo Prompto.


	13. Chapter 13

From that moment on Prompto gets to know Gladio more whether he wants to or not. It seems everywhere he goes; he sees Gladio, or at least is thinking of the gargoyle with the amber eyes. It’s not his fault Gladio is so gorgeous. Not his fault he could have Gladio step on him and be pleased… ok that last one was weird. Still, he can’t deny that Gladio is handsome, or even that maybe the gargoyle had been hitting on him? He’s not sure and he doesn’t dare ask for fear of seeing something that wasn’t there, to begin with.

Still, it has been nice having Gladio hang around with him more often. The random hangouts are never bad in his opinion. One day it’s Gladio spotting Prompto walking back home alone. Gladio took him out to a noodle shop said it made the best ramen. Ramen is one thing Gladio enjoys the most. It’s kind of silly seeing such a buff man geek out over ramen and noodle texture in general. It’s cute.

Prompto tries to squash that thought from his head and focus on the task at hand organizing the photos he just took into an album. It’s not due until the wedding, which is only a few weeks away. He has time, it’s just he needs something to listen to, something to make him feel the emotions he felt when he took those pictures so he can bring that emotion out through the album.

He rolls his chair across the floor, swinging his legs out as he reaches over and presses play on the stereo mixer. In a few moments, bubbly pop music begins to fill the room. He nods his head using his legs to propel him back towards his computer.

“Do you always listen to stuff like this,” he hears suddenly. He slips out of his rolling chair and stares up at Gladio who is crouching right outside his window.

“Holy shit dude,” he says holding a hand towards his chest. “Why are you outside my window,” he hisses as he opens the window so he can speak to Gladio.

Gladio shrugs, “wanted to know if you were home and had time for flower business.”

“Flower business?

“Uh you know Noctis and Ignis want help with ordering flowers,” he says rubbing the back of his head. “They asked me to see if you could help because you have that eye for aesthetics.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow, “they aren’t picking out their own flowers?”

“Uh… they did for the wedding, but for the dinner reception, they forgot, which is weird. Ignis never forgets anything,” he says out loud. “So anyway… wanna help?”

“I have an album to do,” he answers as Gladio pouts. “But I guess looking at some flowers will be a nice change of pace,” he sighs.

Gladio beams brightly, “that’s great! So, meet you downstairs in a few minutes?’

“Yeah see you there, dude.”

Prompto watches Gladio scale down the building like an acrobat before preparing himself for the event. It’s only Gladio, but lately, he hasn’t been able to hide his feelings. It’s not love; he’s sure of that. That takes a long time but he is getting charmed by the guy easily. It feels nice but with nice things they don’t always last with him. He just expects to enjoy the ride before it comes to an end.

* * *

Prompto breathes in deeply when entering the flower shop. It smells sweet, and fresh, like just after a storm with a drizzle of rain. He looks through the flowers all the different colors and styles unsure of what they mean or what would fit best for the reception dinner. He’s unsure why Ignis is asking for so much help when he’s been capable of completing this task with ease.

“Hey Prompto, look. This flower has my name,” Gladio says excited pointing at a bell-shaped purple flower followed by others all in a row on a single stem.

“You didn’t know you were named after a flower?”

“No…it’s kind of neat right sharing a name with something beautiful,” he smiles before poking another flower.

“Well _you_ are beautiful,” he mumbles to himself.

“Hey, did you say anything?” he asks looking over at him before sniffing a puffed-up yellow flower.

“Nothing,” Prompto answers quickly as he turns to looks at another flower selection.

“Hmm I think this one is your flower,” Gladio says holding out a small plastic potted plant that looks like an overly large pom pom. “Says it’s a Chrysanthemum.”

“Should I ask why it’s my flower?”

“Uh you know cause your hair,” he says feeling s his tail curl around his leg. “It’s poofy and soft or it looks soft. Never touched your hair so I don’t know. But it looks bright and soft like you. It’s your flower.”

Prompto looks at the plant critically, “it looks like a weed.”

“Well, weeds can be stubborn. You can be stubborn too, but I think it’s a nice flower that suits you,” he says amber eyes landing on Prom’s own violet ones.

Prompto looks away, “uh sure but we need to look for something that Ignis would like,” he laughs.

Gladio sighs, “Prompto am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No…I mean yes a little,” he winces seeing Gladio shrink. “It’s not you honest you are,” he pushes his glasses up his nose. “You are more than uh what meets the eye and very, uh… handsome,” he squeaks out. “I’m just not sure why you are saying such nice things to me?”

“Because you deserve to hear it,” Gladio answers bluntly.

Prompto wishes he could hold his heart and faint on the flower shop flower at that moment. Since when did Gladio get so suave? Has he really been that oblivious? Still, it’s better to cut this off before it begins. Gladio must just be happy Prompto could help him with his wing. Sure they’re becoming friends but isn’t this going too fast? Maybe it’s the wedding bliss they are celebrating for their friends. Emotions are getting tangled and Gladio might be confusing those feelings of friendship for something more. Prompto knows he’s not ideal for Gladio. The gargoyle is built like a brick house. He needs someone more in his own league.

“I said too much, huh,” he starts rubbing his neck, tail knocking over one of the stands. The crash on the floor shatters the moment. Gladio curse and resets the stand quickly, he looks back and lets out a sigh of relief. His illusion is still on thankfully but Prompto doesn’t look too relieved. Gladio pats him on the shoulder, “hey don’t think too much about it. I’m not asking for an answer I’m just putting myself out there. If you want me to stop with all of it I can. Just might be hard to do for the next few weeks,” he grunts.

“Stop what? I mean of course,” he says flustered. “I know feelings don’t go away instantly but I…I don’t know if you are having these feelings just because of the wedding,” he says quickly looking up at him.

“Uh, what does the wedding have to do with it?”

“Well, it makes everyone feel happy for the couple getting married, and uh,” he scratches his cheek. “That happiness can spread and be confused with other feelings that aren’t really there? Feelings of liking someone? It might just be the wedding hype getting you excited— “

“Hey, it’s not the wedding, first off,” Gladio interrupts. “Second, you don’t get to tell me what I’m feeling. I mean fuck, Prom, I like you and it’s fine if you don’t. But don’t use the excuse that a wedding is making me have feelings for you. That’s all you, bud, not some stupid wedding,” he crosses his arms over his chest. He lets out a heavy sigh, “look. I’m going to go. You can ask Ignis or Noctis to help with the flowers because right now I need some time to think,” he says moving past Prompto outside the flower shop.

He needs some space. Some time to think. He shakes his head as he walks down the sidewalk trying to get his bearings together. Maybe he should have come on that strong but how else was Prom supposed to get that he likes him. He runs a hand across his face stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and lets out a long breath.

“Gladio,” says Prompto panting. “I’m sorry we need to,” he starts watching Gladio turn towards him. Prompto closes his mouth. This would be so much easier if those eyes were not staring at him. He can’t get his words to form from his lips not with those eyes looking at him. He shuts his eyes pinching them tightly before speaking.

“We need to talk.”

“Ok, but why are your eyes closed?”

Prompto keeps them shut tightly before answering, “because when I look at you, I get so nervous the words won’t form on my lips. You make me nervous but in a good way and I don’t know how to handle that.”

Gladio frowns and looks down at Prompto shaking. “You’re still, there right? Haven’t left as soon as I closed my eyes,” he asks.

Gladio grunts, “still here,” he answers. He clicks his tongue, “look I don’t think you wanna have this conversation on the sidewalk so can I hold your hand?”

Prompto squints opening his eyes, “huh?”

“Hold your hand so we can I don’t know go somewhere private and talk,” he flushes. “You can keep your eyes close and I’ll lead you if you trust me.”

Prompto nods his head, “I trust you…we can hold hands,” he says offering his hand out to Gladio. Gladio smiles softly and takes it in his as Prompto clutches it tightly. “S-sorry…it’s wet and clammy,” he mumbles.

Gladio loosens his hold, “it doesn’t bother me. Means you like me a little, right?” He says as Prompto looks away. “Or maybe just nervous? I’m still not good at figuring out humans.”

“Figuring out humans?”

“Well customs and traditions,” he answers. “Ignis said romance novels wouldn’t be a good substitute but they were so good.”

“You read romance novels,” he squeaks out, finally able to look at Gladio right now.

“Of course all kinds. They’re nice to read and explain human dating pretty well, but it’s not realistic. I know that, but it gave some good hints.”

“You read romance novels for information on how to date a human,” he asks slowly.

“When you put it that way it sounds bad but yeah some of it? I’ve been reading them since I could read though,” he thinks out loud. “Don’t worry I asked Ignis for advice and just advice no hints on how to get your attention.”

“Ignis knows about this?” he asks face turning white.

“Yeah but not everything just my uh feelings…Iris was the one to point them out. I had a list written out too.”

“A list of what?”

“Oh of how I was trying to get your attention but didn’t realize it,” he says. “I…I’m not good at figuring this stuff out but when I do figure out my feelings, I’m committed to them. I want to do romantic things with you, Prompto, but only if you feel the same way.”

“I…uh,” he looks away blushing. “Well holding hands is a good start, right? But,” he bites his lip. “I’m not sure yet…I don’t know if I have feelings for you? I’m sorry.”

Gladio forces a smile, “what are you sorry for? It’s ok if you don’t. I’m just asking for a chance to show you…if you’ll allow it.”

Prompto bites his lip looking up at Gladio. He has to be dreaming a guy like Gladio asking to date someone like him? It’s crazy, right? Gladio doesn’t seem like one to throw a prank like this. He knows he’s not but he doesn’t want to be hurt again.

“Is it the gargoyle thing?”

“Excuse me,” asks Prompto coming out of his thoughts.

“You know the gargoyle thing. Wings, claws and tail throws you off?”

“No it’s actually a bonus,” he says before he can stop himself. Gladio grins. “I mean you look handsome in both forms, naturally, so if you have an extra appendage or two it doesn’t take away from it. Is all I’m saying,” he blushes.

“So you like it then,” he smirks bumping his tail against the back of Prompto’s leg. Prompto jumps and looks behind him seeing nothing but Gladio’s smirk on his stupid human face.

“That’s not fair,” he pouts.

“Never said it was going to be fair,” he laughs walking with him. “So really that doesn’t bother you?”

“No why would it?”

“Exactly I was telling Iris the same thing a few weeks ago,” he shouts as Prompto stares at him blinking behind his glasses. “Uh, she said a human and gargoyle mixing might be awkward cause of the body shape difference.”

“Body shapes don’t matter, just the person inside,” Prompto winces, “I know that’s cheesy but it’s true.”

“…well I like your body shape,” he says suddenly as Prompto raises an eyebrow at him. “What I do like is that you look so soft but if you look deep enough you can see fire underneath it all. And it’s not just your gorgeous looks either,” he starts before Prompto interrupts him.

“Gladio please don’t lie.”

“But I’m not lying,” he states as Prom sighs. “Seriously I wanna play with your ass it looks so bouncy. Maybe nip it a bit,” he answers as Prompto begins to turn red. “I’m sorry I said too much. I’ll bring it back sorry Prompto,” he says, letting go of Prompto’s hand to give him space.

“Why do you say such embarrassing things?” he squeaks out.

“Well if you ask Iris it’s because my egg was dropped before, I hatched, but the real answer might be I don’t want to wait to say my piece. I want you to know what I’m thinking and be honest…at least to someone I want to get close with, otherwise, I close myself off,” he chuckles. “Sorry. Ignis mentioned saying things like I do, might be a lot to take.”

“Yeah just a bit,” Prompto says catching his breath. He feels his face beginning to cool and holds out his hand. “We can still hold hands if you want to,” he mumbles. “But don’t mention my ass again!” he almost shouts before lowering his voice.

Gladio looks down at the offered hand and smiles before grabbing it gently. “Alright I can handle that…but just one last thing.”

“Yes?”

“It is a cute ass,” he grins as Prompto tries to gather his words before giving up. He doesn’t know what will come of this but probably nothing important. Or maybe, maybe something great will happen. Maybe getting to know Gladio better will lead to something more? He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He looks at Gladio talking about something he’s not even comprehending. Maybe this can work.


	14. Chapter 14

In a few short weeks, the rehearsal dinner event arrives. The flowers chosen were simple and elegant something Ignis and Noctis will be proud to display. The arrangement was made by Ignis it was to be a simple dinner between a few friends. Nothing too extravagant or flashy. Something simple before the actual wedding.

However, with the way Prompto kept fidgeting in his seat this small event was turning into a not so simple problem. The blond had yet to sit still for the last five minutes. Granted he was always moving and active and had his unique twitches but this was abnormal for him. What could have him so on edge? Ignis could think of nothing at all. Gladio was by Prompto’s side but they had seemed so at ease earlier in the evening. What could have possibly disrupted that calm?

Prompto stands up from the table suddenly, “uh, sorry, bathroom,” he says quickly before leaving a confused Gladio left at the table heading for the bathroom.

Ignis turns his gaze on Gladio, “did something happen between both of you?”

Gladio groans and holds his head in his hands, “I think I messed up, Ignis.”

Noctis pats Ignis on the hand, “I’ll go check on Prom. You deal with Gladio.”

Gladio watches Noctis leave before he hears Ignis asks the same question again.

Gladio sighs, “I think I moved too fast on him. I didn’t mean to it just sort of happened?”

Ignis rubs his temples, “Gladio what happened?”

“Well, I leaned down to kiss him on the head and kissed him on the cheek instead. It was a complete accident but Prompto hasn’t stopped worrying about it since we got here.” He sighs. “I messed up.”

“Wait hold on you kissed him?”

“Yeah?”

“But you both are dating,” he says slowly as Gladio cringes.

“Eh… it’s complicated. Look I don’t want to say all of what Prompto told me but he got hurt before and wanted to feel this out…whatever this was between us. And I ruined it, Ignis.”

Ignis reaches over and grabs hold of Gladio’s hand. “Did Prompto actually say that or are you thinking it?”

“Thinking it,” he mumbles. “But Ignis you should have seen his face he looked so, so scared.” Gladio frowns, “he looked scared of me and I’ve never done anything to scare him. Not on purpose but,” he runs a hand through his hair. “I hurt him, Ignis. Something I said I wouldn’t do.”

Ignis takes in the information and thinks before speaking slowly. “Gladio when you are in a relationship sometimes you will get hurt or hurt the other person. It happens we’re all, people. It’s not good or bad it just is. However, by trying to amend your mistake or taking the blame for what happened you are going in the right direction. I don’t know all the details of what happened but I think you need to give Prompto space. Just for now. Let him come to you and just be patient.”

“Ignis what if I ruined all of it?”

Ignis smiles, “Prompto is a very forgiving person, and if all you did was kiss him on the cheek. I’m sure it can be forgiven or at least explained.”

* * *

“Oh my gosh Noctis I messed up,” he says pacing in the bathroom. “I messed up so bad,” he says holding his chest.

“Whoa Prom deep breaths,” he says slowly. “Do you want me to count?”

“I…no I got it,” he says gasping as he begins to count backwards as slow as he can. “He…he.”

“He what Prom,” Noctis asks worriedly. “I’ll kick his ass if he hurt you.”

Prompto shakes his head, “he didn’t. He didn’t hurt me no I…he kissed me and I freaked,” he says looking away from Noctis laughing. “Like what idiot freaks out on someone when that happens?”

“Someone who hasn’t had a great experience with kissing,” he says, letting Prompto pace. “Prom, is that all that happened?”

Prompto shakes his head, “yes…and no. We were talking normal I don’t even remember stuff. He said something funny I was laughing and he was looking down at me so calmly and then his lips were coming down. I knew I could either dodge it or just accept it. And I was trying to decide what to do and I panicked and moved. He kissed me on the cheek.” He covers his face. “And then I ran from him here.”

“You ran here,” he asks shocked. “That’s why you were so sweaty.”

“What did you think it was,” he screeches.

“You just getting out of a shower? I don’t know dude. So this is all over a kiss?”

“A kiss,” he chuckles. “You make it sound so simple.”

“That’s cause it _is_ simple,” he answers. “Look, I get it. When Iggy and I finally figured out why we liked each other it was scary. We made stupid mistakes and freaked out over the smallest thing, but Prom? We always talked about it. We didn’t just run away.”

“He tried to break it off before you could ask him to marry you,” he counters.

“Only cause the council had put a bug in his ear that I was just using him as a tool,” he quips. “Look Iggy and I have had our fair share of fights and misunderstandings. We’re not perfect,” he says as Prompto _tssh_ es. “Prom, I swear we aren’t. Look you need to talk to Gladio about this.”

“No way.”

“Fine,” Noctis answers. “But then you better come up with a great answer on why you don’t want to talk to him besides the fact he got you flustered over a kiss.”

“Because it’s…Noct I’m not good enough for him.” He bites his lip, “I know that but I still want to be with him and that’s selfish. I don’t want to hurt him because I’m being selfish in asking for something more than just hanging out. He might want to date me but if I had the choice, I wouldn’t want to date me.”

Noctis blinks, “well of course not, you’re just not your type. _Gladio_ is your type, duh,” he answers as if that is the solution to everything. Prompto looks at him confused as Noctis pats him on the shoulder. “Look just take a breather from Gladio. Get yourself together before talking to him again. Give each other space for now and once you figure out what you want then go to him.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“That’s because it is,” he smiles. “Don’t make it harder than it is, Prom.”

Prompto watches Noctis leave the bathroom and leans against one of the sinks running a hand through his hair. He needs to get himself together.

* * *

A week passes since the rehearsal dinner. He hasn’t seen Gladio since then. After the awkwardness of the kiss, Gladio had made an effort in avoiding Prompto. It’s not as if Prompto made an effort in seeking him out. Still, when the day of the wedding arrives, he puts his suit on and prepares to face Gladio whatever that may entail. It is a beautiful wedding. Prompto plays his part as the best man to Noctis and Gladio plays the same part but to Ignis. Once the vows are said Prompto disappears from the trio and begins to focus on capturing the event. Fortunately, someone else was able to capture the process of the wedding, vows included but now Prompto can blend into the crowd and take pictures capturing the moment of Ignis and Noctis bliss. Everything is coming together at the wedding.

The ballroom is full of tables and chairs for the guest but still had enough space for an area for people to dance. Music is playing through the speaker’s old tunes that Noctis and Ignis love to dance to. It is a picture-perfect wedding. Prompto, however, is currently in the bathroom trying to raise his courage. He was able to blend into the crowd for only so long before he noticed Gladio trying to approach him. It’s almost like a game of hide and seek at this point. So he excuses himself making sure the other photographer can cover for him while he hides out in the bathroom.

He could do this. He needs to do this. He has been away from Gladio long enough to take a good hard look at what he wants and what he didn’t want. Gladio is not Frank, he is nowhere near that level of slime. Gladio has proven himself to be better than that man and what has Prompto done? Nothing in comparison so today he would make his move. Sure it isn’t wise to perform such a task on someone’s wedding day but if he didn’t do it now, he doesn’t think he’d have the courage to do it another time.

Prompto looks in the bathroom mirror one last time. It’s not the wedding, or mass of unknown people outside that door that has him nervous. It’s one very tall handsome man that has him week in the knees this very moment.

The last few weeks before the wedding Prompto has spent time getting to know Gladio as much as he can. Of course, he has work and other tasks but that doesn’t mean he can’t call him and just talk. It’s a nice change to just be able to talk to someone and not force himself to go out on an actual meeting. He won’t use the word date because their outings haven’t been dates really. He hasn’t said yes to that part yet.

 _Yet_ , he thinks, looking in the mirror.

He looks into his own eyes and frowns, “you can’t hide it anymore. You like the guy. He’s such a…dork? He’s charming and kind but he does the most ridiculous things you would think a guy like him would never do. Like spa day with his sister or singing along to bad pop songs.” He slaps his face a few times careful not to make red marks as he stares at his image in the mirror. “You are sexy as hell and are going to ask him tonight…or maybe tomorrow for a date. A real one,” he says to his mirror self.

He smiles nodding his head leaving the bathroom having psyched himself up for the night. He can do this. All he has to do is find Gladio, which shouldn’t be too difficult to do. He moves through the people outside the bathroom making short comments of “excuse me” and “sorry” as he brushes past them towards the buffet table. It’s not the destination he wants but a snack won’t hurt. Might give him some more courage. Maybe a small drink will help.

He takes a small can of soda from the table and moves away from the table into a more spacious area before opening it. It bubbles over his hand and he gets some on his new dress shirt and curses under his breath.

“Wow do you always talk like that, Prompto?” teases Gladio looking perfect as usual. He’s dressed or appears to be dressed in a white tailored shirt and black form-fitting slacks. It doesn’t appear to be too tight like his last suit was on the photoshoot day. He looks comfortable—maybe too comfortable.

“I, uh… yeah,” he answers wiping the soda off his ruined dress shirt. Luckily, it’s a dark maroon color. With the lightning in the ballroom area, no one should be able to tell. He takes a sip from his drink and looks up at Gladio. “So, uh… enjoying the party?”

Gladio shrugs walking into Prompto’s space, “it’s alright, just different than what I remember.”

“You’ve been to a wedding before,” he asks curiously.

“Uh, sort of?” He answers before continuing. “I wasn’t supposed to be there and the people getting married were doing it quickly.”

“They were eloping?”

“Right, eloping that’s the word,” he smiles. “Well they did it so fast I never understood what they were doing until my father explained it to me. There wasn’t a dance party before the wedding; it was at the wedding. I think it was done quicker too but only because life back then was rough. You could die the next day so why not hurry and get married.”

“Oh,” Prompto says tapping his fingers against the soda can. “So is that how it always was?”

“Hmm yeah even gargoyle marriage was the same way,” he shrugs.

“Wait you get married?”

Gladio snorts, “well sure. It’s not the same as a human but the meaning is the same. You’ll be with your One though thick and thin for as long as you live,” he smiles. “But this event is fun too I guess.”

Prompto nods his head. This could be his chance. He knows what he has to say. He’s had his liquid courage of one soda so why can’t he get the words out. He can do this just talk to him already. He clenches the soda can too tightly in his hand and crushes it making it spill over his entire hand.

“Whoa, you ok, Prompto?” he asks looking for something to clean up the mess.

“I…I’m fine,” he starts. “Gladio, I have something important to say.”

Gladio turns around and looks at Prompto still squeezing the soda can in his hand. “I, I think we should start dating,” he manages to get out, looking him straight in the eye.

He did it!

Gladio’s eyes widen, “dating?”

Prompto nods his head, “yes…real dating. Not just,” he waves his hands, “not just talking on the phone but actually going out together for fun. Like when we went to the farmer’s market or when we went to the park for ultimate frisbee…where I took a bad nosedive.”

“There was blood everywhere,” he comments.

“But the point is…I want to share those moments with you and I think dating or trying to date you would be great,” he smiles. “Do you want to date me? I understand if you say no, but I can be patient too,” he smiles softly.

Gladio rubs his chin looking down at Prompto smirking, “hmm do you think you can forgive me for the surprise kiss last week? I swear I was aiming for the top of your head.”

Prompto nods his head, “there was nothing to forgive, but yes I can…and uh that’s on the table too.”

“What is?”

“Well dating comes with kisses, right? So I don’t see a reason why you can’t have one right now if you agree to date me. But only if you want to,” he says quickly.

Gladio chuckles and leans down close enough to touch his lips with his own, “I want to date you. Permiss—"

Gladio doesn’t have a chance to get the last word out before he feels Prompto’s lips on his own, sloppily kissing him. Prompto pulls back face flushed and smiles.

“Seriously, you think you can get away with that?” he teases before lifting Prom off the ground in his arms, pulling him up to kiss him again.


End file.
